The Real Folk Blues
by AdorkableBanana
Summary: IYYYH. If problems time traveling didn't put Kagome down her warped modern day life will. Not only is Yuusuke Urameshi involved his life with her a case of kitsune obsession has her on the ropes. What's this? Her past is coming for her too? KxK.
1. Cement

**Disclaimer**- **I don't own anything never will folks!**

**Author's note: I know it has been a terribly long time since the last time I updated but I am no too happy with how the chapters are so I took the rest of them down and fixing them. I promise the process won't take so long. Thank you and many apologizes for my lack of devotion to my fic and well don't throw the pitchforks. They do hurt. Thanks to Deafening Silence for BETAing this chapter.**

**Title: The Real Folk Blues  
Author: Adorkablebanana  
Genre: Crossover (IY/YYH), angst, shoujo-ai, shounen-ai, sexual situations, romance, humor, action, P.O.V., drama.  
Rating: Nc-17  
Summary: If problems time traveling didn't put Kagome down her warped modern day life will. Not only is Yuusuke Urameshi involved his life with her a case of kitsune obsession has her on the ropes. What's this? Her past is coming for her too? What's a girl to do under these conditions? A not so common Kurama/Kagome.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 **-Cement 

_P.O.V.D:_ Kurama

_"Humans live to do an evil, what do pure's do?" _

_- Shialo Monroe_

I awoke to a loud, continuous beep, resounding in my head, and sleepily cursed the alarm clock that was the bane of my existence. After hitting the snooze button a good three or four times, I finally forced myself up out of bed, and limped slowly towards the bathroom. The stiff soreness in my muscles reminded me of the events that had taken place the day before.

As if it wasn't enough to be pulled out of the middle of a calculus exam to go fight demons in Makai, Yuusuke, Kurabara, and Hiei, my supposed backup, hadn't been much help. While the half-koorime's absence was understandable, since the few dozen demons that had been surrounding him kept him occupied, Yuusuke and Kurabara angered me. Their lack of focus wasn't due to any other engagement, but an argument among themselves as to who had beaten more apparitions in a row. Honestly, you would think a couple of talented fighters with high spirit energy would be more responsible than that.

They may be seventeen years old, and entitled to the certain amount of immaturity that afflicts almost all teenagers, but still, they should both be able to move at least a little towards some sort of maturity. Although I was a little put out with their lack of focus during battle, I had found it impossible to stay angry with them. After all, they are an endless source laughter, and are unfailingly loyal. But, most importantly, when I am with them I can be myself, Kurama, and not be forced to hide behind the persona of Shuuichi Minamino. All this is part of the package these nuisances bring.

Another muscle twinge brought a hint of resentment with it. It is my obligation and punishment to serve Koenma whether I like it or not. Not for anything I have done, no, I owe all the credit to my counterpart Youko.

_'Hey! It's not my fault you weren't clever enough to elude Reikai'_ hesaid my counterpart interjected.

_Hush Youko, you're seriously irritating me!_ I snapped. It can be quite frustrating having even the privacy of your thoughts constantly invaded.

_'Uh huh. Too bad you didn't inherit all my traits. Then we could really get somewhere in life'_

_Oh? How so?_ I inquired with a grimace, already knowing what the answer would be.

_'Well should I start from the list I made or-'_ Now, I'm usually a very patient person, with most people. However, Youko's another case entirely. He always knows exactly what to say to make me lose my carefully preserved calm. And he was doing it again, pushing me toward the edge of my patience….damn him. The clever bastard knows me well enough to manipulate me, but that goes both ways, although he still has secrets that even I am not privy to.

I stretched my tired limbs, popping joints here and there as I made my way to the bathroom to get ready for school. Fifteen minutes later, I emerged from my room dressed in my school uniform. While my so-called "friends" insist on mocking me, calling it pink, I, on the other hand, refuse to acknowledge the fact that I am forced to wear such a degrading color, and maintain that it is indeed, red.

As I leisurely made my way down the stairs, I felt much more refreshed. It's amazing how a hot shower soothes mental and physical aches away, sending them swirling down the drain. I headed towards the kitchen, greeting the woman making breakfast. She smiled as me as she continued flipping pancakes, and catching them in the pan skillfully. I reached the bottom of the stairs as she began cracking eggs and pouring the yolk onto the sizzling pan. _Gosh, that smells good,_ I thought, as my stomach growled in protest.

"Good morning sweetie," Mother chirped happily. Turing from the oven, she smiled warmly at me as always, greeting me with open arms. Giving her a hug and a peck on the check, I sat down on the chair, and pulled my seat in to wait for breakfast.

_'Kurama, can't she hurry it up? I'm hungry '_ Youko whined like a two-year-old. Honestly, patience isn't his strong suit. He really needs to learn how to wait.

_Youko, shut up and wait! I'm hungry too, but you have to learn not to be so impatient_.

_'Uh huh…so why are you tapping your fingers on the table like a woodpecker on a tree?'_ Damn! I hate it when he's right. I always seem to tap my fingers when I'm bored or impatient, and I'd been doing it for the past few minutes.

_Okay, Youko, I'm a little impatient because I'm starving. But at least I'm not whining like a spoiled child in need of attention. Do you feel neglected or something?_

_'First of all _Red_ you need to stop with the disrespectful remarks. Just because we share a body doesn't mean I'm going to take your crap, got it?'_ Pouting, he 'humphed' giving me a clear image of him raising his nose in the air, quite obviously pissed at having been shushed, and insulted at having been compared to a child. If I wanted attention that desperately, I would have taken over our body long ago. I could have been through that barrier and bedded _at least_ three demonesses within the hour.

_Argh! Is satisfying your primal needs the only thing that can put you into a good mood?_ I asked, more than slightly disgusted.

_'Of course it is! Intercourse is the best thing ever! It's what we fox demons do best, it's what we live for! Everyone enjoys it, and the fact that you've only done it twice is a disgrace to demon-kind. Hiei fucks more than we do! Well, I'm not saying that's completely unbelievable, he's a good looking guy, what with those searing crimson eyes and his tight little_-'

_You're getting off topic again._ I quickly interrupted the kitsune's train of thought, distracting him from projecting disturbing sexual images of Hiei into our mind. If the jaganashi had decided to drop by at that moment, I would have had quite the battle on my hands.

_'Was I? Well, like I was saying, he's definitely on the market. It's just that he's too picky when it come to his selection of women, much pickier than me.'_

_Completely disregarding the fact that you'll sleep with anything that walks, of course. Oh, and it was three times, may I remind you._ I replied dryly.

_'Tch. You say that like you're proud of it. That's less than nothing compared to my record. And I don't "screw anything that walks," I just have flexible standards is all.'_ Honestly. That demon is absolutely shameless.

_Well, unlike you, I don't like rutting with every pretty female I happen to encounter. I have concerns like sexually transmitted diseases, and what happens if I impregnate them? Besides, if I have sex with a female they'll expect commitment, which neither I nor you are ready for._

_'There are women who will lay with you just for the pleasure, no strings attached_.'

_Yeah, instant AIDS. May I remind you that my body's human, and I _can _get contaminated. It would be really ignoble to be killed by an STD after everything we've managed to survive._

_'Now that's where you're wrong, diseases aren't an issue, because you have me! Fox demons and certain other types of demons can't get contaminated by sexual diseases, heck any human diseases, that's why we're the more dominant species...though you still have a point. It would be disgusting to have sex with a diseased woman or man-'_

_Woman!_ I interrupted him. The fox may care only for physical attractiveness, and nothing for gender, but I on the other hand, am a strict heterosexual.

_'Yeah whatever, it slipped ...having sex with a woman that's a walking illness is a stigma I'm not going to cast upon my reputation. And _that's _the reason we need to go to the Makai to find a women- so we can fuck whenever we want ..well maybe just a mistress. After all, there are so many breeds of demoness, so little time! And they do say that variety is the spice of life!'_

_Shit Youko can't you ever be serious about this particular topic!_ I yelled, getting fed up with his caviler attitude toward what I saw as a very serious issue.

_'Of course I can. Fucking the opposite sex, or the same sex-_ He mumbled the last part out before I growled a mental warning at him. It's just not going to happen. _-is important. Sex keeps the life cycle going around. If no intercourse occurs, then a species goes extinct. And may I add that it is one of the most natural and common pleasure life has to offer._ he added an innocent smile to this last statement, concluding his preposterous theory on why his favorite hobby is so important. If Mother wasn't present, I would have slammed my head on the table in hopes of drilling some sense, and perhaps even a hint of morality, into Youko's head.

_Can we please stop talking about this in front of Mother? It's rather, no, it's definitely uncomfortable._

_'Please! You're such a naïve, immature male, too embarrassed to even talk about sex. Shiori knows about it, she's a woman, she knows the drill. How do you think our body was conceived? By, say it with me, S-E-X, what does that spell? Sex!'_ Youko's sing-song voice seemed to drill its way straight through my skull. Why me? Why? Whose puppy did I kill in a past life that condemned me to such a torturous fate?

_God! Why do you constantly put me in these uncomfortable positions? Do you think I like imagining Mother doing-ugh! It's just too weird. Please, I'm begging you to stop. Can we talk about something else? Please?_

_'You baby! All you do is run away from the topic I mean, how are you ever-ooh! Eggs and pancakes!'_ The silver fox chirped, his eyes glazing over, hunger overtaking his mind as he fell victim to Shiori's cooking. I could practically see Youko, his tail wagging like an excited puppy waiting for a treat. I am amazed as his ability to jump from one subject to the next. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and smack myself on the forehead. He can be so-argh! Not wanting Mother to become suspicious of my aggravated state, I took the proffered place, giving her a warm smile.

Mother walked around the table to take a seat across from me, and began to eat her own breakfast. I was suddenly uncomfortable, remembering my recent "conversation" that had, unfortunately, included her. She is just so innocent and kindhearted, I simply cannot imagine her doing anything like the erotic pictures Youko had inundated my imagination with. It's not like she's incapable, or unattractive, or anything. She's still young and is a lovely lady, definitely attractive to other men, but she's my mother. Shiori belongs to me and only me. **She is mine**!

I'm being selfish, I know, but Youko and I couldn't just hand her over to just any man. He had to meet our exacting standards, first. I know that Youko feels the same possessiveness as I do, since he has urged me on occasion to disrupt a situation in which a man looked like he may be taking an interest in my mother. I am aware of my selfishness, but Shiori was the first person to show me the meaning of love. She cared for me constantly, taking care of even the most trivial things, never once leaving my side, or judging my actions. So I waited until there was a suitor for Shiori that met my standards, and then allowed her to remarry without interference.

We _allowed her to remarry.'_

_My mistake._

_'You must recognize that she's the one human I have complete claim on. After all, she's the lucky woman to give birth to your avatar form, and has shown complete devotion towards us.'_

_That could be because she's our mother._ I stated dryly.

_'Perhaps, but that doesn't change the fact that I have the final say in what happens in her life.'_

_Overprotective, neurotic kitsune._

_'And proud of it.'_ Youko replied smugly. I rolled my eyes and thought back on the events that occurred a few years ago. Shiori finally found a man who wished to take her hand in marriage that met Youko and my exacting standards. He had the respect necessary to ensure my mother a good relationship, plus a flourishing business as a source of support. The man also had a son from a previous marriage named Shuuichi. Odd, yes, and perhaps too much of a coincidence. I was distant at first, though in time I grew to love the boy like the younger brother I never had. However, at times the scrawny brunette can be a bit annoying. Thankfully, he is already off at school, since his day starts earlier than I do. "Father" is out on a business trip, and won't be back until next week, so I have Mother all to myself for the time being.

I began to scarf down the pancakes in front of me. I was hungry, but with Youko sharing my mind, hungry had crossed over into famished. Damn these taste good.

"Shuuichi, darling, so have you decided whether you are going to be attending that college across town? They offered you a scholarship in science and mathematics, right?" Shiori asked while sipping her tea.

"Yes, Mother. They offered me a full scholarship in those majors," I replied, stuffing yet another piece of pancake down the hatch.

"It's hard to believe graduation is just one week away. Are you still planning on going to that trip tomorrow with those four friends of yours?" I paused, momentarily distracted, to finish chewing a piece of muffin, thinking about what I am going to do after my high school years. Will I still have to work for Koenma? Will I still owe Reikai a debt? How long to I have to be beholden to them before I have sufficiently atoned for my crimes? Questions I had no answers to kept flashing through my head. I resolutely put aside the thoughts, stuffing them in a far back corner of my mind to worry about later, and focused on the question my mother had just asked.

"I'm sorry Mother, I can't give you any details, but I am fairly certain that it's still on. And yes, I am still going with Yuusuke, Hiei, Kurabara and Botan," I responded, turning my attention toward my coffee.

"Okay, I see. It doesn't bother me Honey, since it's not like it will affect your grades or anything. You are graduating at the top of your class after all, and you've been awarded a full scholarship to one of the most prestigious universities in Japan. I'm very, very proud of my genius boy. I was merely curious," Mother gave me a brilliant smile, her pride in me shining from her eyes. The look on her face flooded me with warmth and Youko's lips formed a cocky smirk as he sat back, loving every minute of the praises Mother constantly showered us with, inflating his already swollen ego.

_'Face if Kurama, it's true. I am a genius, perfect in every way. It's plain common sense to boast about it.'_ Ugh! I swear one of these days I'm going to suffocate on the conceited atmosphere surrounding Youko. The sad thing, the thing that I would never in a million year admit to, is that he has a point. He is intelligent, better than good looking, a ladies' man, an excellent fighter, strong, and a rare demon breed of very high rank. It annoys me to no end! No, it's not jealousy, after all I'm a separation of his soul, so technically I'm him, he's me, etcetera, etcetera. It's just that he's always so unbearably smug about it! He really needs to learn when to give it a rest already!

_'I heard that'_

_Good! Then stuff it!_

_'Where?'_ The kitsune rumbled in a sultry, smooth voice, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

_That's not-God, you can be such a-_

_'You know, I'm flattered that you think so highly of me,'_ he continues, obliviously blocking out the attempted insult. _'It's only natural that you should feel so honored to have such a fantastic being share your body.'_ He said this so matter-of-factly, that I couldn't help but choke on the mouthful of coffee I was about to swallow. Mother looked at me questioningly, but I waved her off, motioning that I was fine. I knew that it would do me no good to continue arguing with the kitsune. It would only bring on another migraine.

_'What's with the attitude today anyway?' _His tone dropped to a whisper, turning suddenly solicitous and conspiratorial, _'Are you PMSing like a female? You seem overly emotional.'_

_Just shut up._ There's no winning an argument against the arrogant silver fox concerning his fascination with himself. Picking up the plates, I went to wash the dishes, letting Mother relax and read her newspaper.

* * *

Five minutes later, I found myself lazily strolling down the sidewalk of the same street I had walked down almost every day for the past four years. I gets tiresome, in a way, to walk down the same street, going through the same routine, with the same people day after day, but I console myself with the thought that soon I'll be off to college, doing new activates, surrounded by new people.

Just one more day left of nerds harassing me to join their clubs so they can score girls, and defeat other schools they have grudges against. Just one more day of obsessed fan girls harassing me, stalking me, and molesting me between classes. Hallelujah! Freedom at last. It may seem dramatic, but the horrors I've experienced at the hands of these deranged, hormone-driven females throughout my middle and high school years entitles me to a little drama, I think.

At first it was somewhat flattering. After all, what normal man wouldn't love having a flock of girls fawning over him? However, their interest quickly morphed into something more sinister. They became my very shadow, watching me wherever I went, attempting to uncover my every secret, which could have been disastrous had they succeeded. I would bet any amount of money that they know everything from what time I wake up in the morning, to what size boxers I wear. It's more than a little creepy.

I once caught one of my more persistent stalk- er, fan club girls hiding in a locker in the boy's locker room peeping at me while I was undressing. Luckily, I had only removed my shirt, and still had my pants on. That little stunt left me even more paranoid than before. Whenever the school has parent teacher conferences, Mother of course attends to find out more about my "outstanding grades." The group of fan girls blow kisses at me, saying their "I love you's" in front of mother. It's horribly embarrassing. I haven't even had a girlfriend - no wait I did- a human girl named Maya. Sadly it didn't last for two reasons.

First, and most damning, Youko wasn't too fond of her, not that she wasn't easy on the eyes. Maya is quite the looker, and quite intelligent as well. _(So why didn't Youko like her?) _A second reason I was forced to break it off was the simple fact that Maya didn't have the qualities I, or Youko for that matter, were looking for in a partner. I saw her more as a friend than a lover, and I couldn't bear to cause her any harm. Mating, to fox demons, is meant for nothing more than pleasure; a fling. When kitsune have sex, they tend to feed off of their partner, absorbing their spiritual energy, leaving the victim drained and spiritually empty. I could never bring myself to do something like that to Maya. She's such a sweet girl, and never did anything but care for and love me. Along with that issue, was the fact that Youko didn't really care if we stole her virginity.

While this is extremely important to most humans, to demons that bed others routinely, it's of almost no consequence, their primary concern being the desire for a good hump. So, Maya and I went our separate ways, but still stay in touch with the occasional phone call, and are good pen pals.

Thank God this paranoia is going to end after today. I sighed, walking inside the front door of my high school and entering the building. The day went by quickly; same old classes I pass with flying colors, none of which present a true challenge, and same routine of avoiding the stalking teenage fan girls, drooling all over me, kissing the ground I walk on, only serving to add to Youko's already tremendous ego.

I sat in my last class, next to the window, trying to stay awake and concentrate through the boredom that was consuming me. It was the same material repeated over and over again, until the slower students could finally catch on. Youko's high intelligence far surpasses human curriculum, and he thinks it's a waste of his time to listen to such absurdities. So, he usually wakes only at lunchtime, and when girls are hitting on me, or rather, us. It seemed today was no exception, for I could feel that his presence in the back of my mind had retreated into slumber. It figures. When I'm seriously bored, and need the senile fox to distract me, he's either asleep or giving me the silent treatment, and when I actually want him to shut up and stay on his side of my head, he blabs nonstop. The irony of it all!

I tilted my head to the side, scanning the trees for any sign of the fire apparition that can usually be found hiding there. Strange, though, today he isn't there. My sharp eyes never miss the signs of his presence, and I am one of only a few, including Yuusuke, Shizuru, and sometimes Kurabara that can sense his aura. Nope, he's definitely not there. Sighing deeply, I leaned back into the wooden chair, wincing at the loud creaking it made with my every movement. Hiei would often entertain me in my bored or solitary moments, talking either about upcoming missions, or matters taking place in Makai, or here in Ningenkai.

He's actually quite the chatterbox when we're alone, but to others, he rarely speaks, giving them his famous "hn" as his all-purpose one-liner. Lately, he has bestowed upon Yuusuke and Kurabara the pleasure of his conversation. Granted, it's mostly insults, or him mocking their stupidity or inane antics, but for him to say anything to them is a measure of his growing respect for the other members of the Reikai-tentai.

Thinking of Hiei, reminded me of the fact that he hasn't been around much lately. I barely see him, nor do the others and Koenma hardly ever has to record a new incident involving the volatile apparition. In fact, Hiei's behavior, what we've seen of it, has been quite…good. Very odd. Indeed, it screams mystery to me, and is a puzzle I am eager to solve. Now, though, all I can do is wait until graduation. Then in my free time I'll drop by Reikai to sniff out some clues in an attempt to discover the mystery of my little fire demon friend. Besides, if I don't, Youko's curiosity combined with mine wouldn't allow me to focus on anything else.

There's no harm in a little reconnaissance, it's a trait we foxes are cursed with; an insatiable need to solve any puzzle presented to us. Besides, it would be done with the best interests of a dear friend in mind. Well, that's how Youko would put it, anyway. Tapping an index finger on the wooden desk, I continued counting down the minutes until the bell rang, releasing me from this torture.

Five…four…three…two…one…**RING!RING!** The bell ending this chapter of my life sounded, giving me the freedom to return to my home. Goodbye Meiou high! For good!

* * *


	2. New additions

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything peeps!**

**A/N: Thanks Deafening-silence for BETAing this chapter.**

**Title: The Real Folk Blues  
Author: Adorkablebanana**

* * *

**Chapter 2**: New additions

_P.O.V.D_: Yuusuke

_And in addition to the darkness there was also me. And I moved upon the face of the darkness. And I saw that I was alone. Let there be light._

_-Bomb #20._

The sky was a smoky gray. The rain pouring down showered the land giving everything a dark, glittering appearance…kinda poetic huh? Well, I guess that's how my world seems to be since five months ago, when I miraculously passed my junior year. Of course, Keiko's constant pushing and nagging me to study helped, since I did study, but only under extreme duress, mind you. And it was only to shut up her pretty little head so I could have some peace for one in my freakin' life.

Surprisingly, Kurabara also made it to senior year. Keiko tutored both the idiot and me, so we were both able to pass with an average grade. She, unsurprisingly, is on the honor roll, and has been elected student counsel president for the second year in a row. Keh! Snotty little priss.

Well, okay, maybe not snotty, but she can be a little bigheaded when it comes to her intelligence. But she never rubs it in people's faces. She's a very down to earth, girl next door type, and a real sweetheart. She's constantly helping those who need it, which is why she's my close friend, not to mention girlfriend.

Kurabara still hangs around with me as well, and is still trying to convince Yukina to go out with him. I pity the poor girl, having a leech like him stuck on suck a hopeless dream, constantly dropping overly obvious hints and asking for dates. However, Yukina seems to like Kurabara, so maybe he does have a chance with her. Who knows?

Since Hiei took his recent leave of absence, he's only been showing up for missions and is constantly in a hurry. Even more than before, that is. I wonder what the little firecracker is up to lately. Huh, well, I guess he just has a busy schedule, or maybe he has something going on in his private life. Heh, don't we all?

Kurama's graduated from high school, and brain that he is, is going on to a college that's almost impossible to get into. I don't see him much, only on special occasions, or when he is free on weekends and drives home to see Shiori. The redhead sometimes drops by to check on me, and make sure I've been studying. Honestly, between him and Keiko, I never get a break. I swear they have some sort of plan to gang up on me and make sure I never have time to do anything fun. One of these days they're gonna get what's coming to them.

As for the rest of my life, my social life ain't a problem. Fighting demons, chilling with friends, ditching school, and being whacked on the head with a frying pan courtesy of Keiko are all regular, average, everyday stuff. It's my home life that has issues. I thought my mom was a drunk, lost cause, but that all changed when she met someone, a special person that would change her life. The real kicker? That special someone was a woman. Her name is Yuumi Higurashi, and they met in a shopping mall one day. They eventually fell in love and were married just a little while ago.

In the beginning, I figured their relationship was just a close friendship between two women, and totally harmless. Boy, was I wrong. They eventually declared their love and feelings to each other, and informed their families as well. Not that I'm against gay marriages or relationships or anything. Heck, why should I give a flying fuck about it? As long as they're not hitting on me I'm okay. For god's sake, I have a friend I'm pretty sure is gay. I mean Kurama ain't exactly a manly man, and I have other evidence to support my suspicions. For example, never once have I seen him stare or make a comment about a girl's anatomy.

He always avoids the subject like the plague. His features are even feminine: long girlie hair, a pretty boy face--well um…I guess there ain't anything he can do about that, but still…The décor in his house looks like it was done by a professional, the colors harmonizing like one of those living rooms shown in those stupid home décor magazines, and Kurama even went to help Keiko pick out a kimono once.

He knows how to cook, has a thing for flowers even when they're not being used in battle, and has never even had a girl friend as far as I know. That, to me is completely inexcusable, especially since he has those hoards of fan girls following him around, and more than willing to spread their legs for a good fuck.

Actually, I think Kurama has a thing for Hiei. It might just be my imagination, but I'm not too sure. Hmm…that may be a possible explanation for Hiei's absences lately. The fire apparition's probably hoping that distance will cut down the attraction. Who knows?

Anyway, this whole situation with my mom has been so weird. This is my mother, the woman who gave me life, and that's making the whole thing even more complicated. I never in a million years would have pegged Atsuko for a lesbian, the idea had never even occurred to me.

She always seemed pretty straight to me, hell she even has an eye for good-looking guys. She even hit on Kurama once or twice. Well, I guess that just means that she swings both way. Strange, yes, but after all the weird things I've been through and dealt with in the past four years, I've realized that nothing is impossible.

Eventually I'll get used to the idea that my mother is happily married to another woman. No biggie. Of course, no body but Keiko knows yet. I want to keep it a secret, at least for now. I am well aware, however, that nothing in my life stays private for long.

The wedding ceremony took place at a rented house in Kyoto. Yuumi's family and a few of my relatives--oh wait, I don't _have_ relatives--and Keiko attended the wedding. Yuumi's father stayed very serious during the whole ceremony. The old man didn't speak, and did a very good impression of a statue. Seems his beliefs are against same sex marriages of relations, him being the shrine priest and all. Surprisingly, he didn't disown her, nor did he protest. The old man instead supported his daughter's decision. He must really love his daughter to be willing to go against his beliefs and allow Yuumi to be with the person she loves. The memory of the wedding day is still fresh in my mind.

_The afternoon seemed to crawl by. The government official stood drinking a glass of water, wetting the old whistle in preparation for the ceremony that would bind the two lovers together for life._

_Yuumi's father sat alone quietly in the corner, lost deep in thought, not wanting to be disturbed. Everyone respected the old man's wishes, understanding the difficulty he was having grasping the whole concept of his daughter marrying a woman._

_Keiko helped Yuumi's daughter, Kagome, add the finishing touches to her makeup, which made her look simply glamorous, flattering and highlighting her natural features._

_"There you go, now you look even more gorgeous than usual," Keiko proudly announces as she finished organizing her makeup kit, and closing the lid with a click._

_"Thank you so much Keiko, you did a wonderful job! I never thought you could make me look this good. Have you ever considered becoming a makeup artist?" My soon-to-be sister-in-law complimented the brunette, making Keiko blush modestly. Even after all these years, the girl still couldn't take a compliment without feeling embarrassed._

_"I'm really not that good," she mumbles, looking off to the side, a light blush tinting her cheeks._

_"Of course you are! Your very talented," the raven-haired girl insisted, smiling at her friend._

_"Thanks," she finally managed to mumble, her face still red._

_The two girls exchanged laughs, helping each other put the finishing touched on their appearances. Keiko wore a long peach colored kimono with a design of white flower petals trailing in a soft curve from the waist to the bottom. Her short brown hair pulled up in a high ponytail, and tied with a pink ribbon Yukina had gifted her with._

_Kagome wore an aqua blue kimono, with a black dragon design circling the bottom of the material; the girl had her glossy onyx hair tied up into an artfully messy bun, with two silver chopsticks keeping it together._

_Helping Keiko properly tie her pink floral obi, the girls went to track down Yuusuke, who had wandered off to who knows where more than an hour ago._

_"Come on Keiko, let's go check on Yuusuke. He's probably up to his same old dirty tricks again."_

_"Dirty tricks?" questioned Keiko, cocking her head to the side adorably._

_"Yeah, his tricks. He has a bad habit of trying to scare me with the stupidest pranks, trying to get a good laugh at my own expense," explained the raven-haired girl with a tired expression. Keiko merely laughed, acknowledging Yuusuke's annoying habit of pulling pranks whenever he's bored._

_"Oh, those. Yep! I can vouch for that! We probably should go look for him."_

_"Ok then! Let's go!"_

_The two girls headed off in search of the exasperating boy, cautiously watching their steps so as not to set off any of Yuusuke's so-called jokes.' It didn't take long to find the boy, as they would probably be able hear his ranting from a mile away. The girls followed the yelling, knowing it would lead right to the detective._

_"Koenma, what do you mean I have to go?!! I'm on my vacation!! Tell Hiei, Kurabara, or Kurama to handle it! They can deal with a couple of low level--" A sting of muffled nonsense followed. Yuusuke rolled his eyes and smacked himself in the forehead, aggravated beyond belief._

_"Listen up toddler, we'll deal with this when I get back. Call me only if something important comes up," he quickly hung up before the person on the other end of the line could respond. He put the communicator in his pocket just before the two girls entered the room. Looking the girls over, he quickly took in their appearance before a mischievous smirk curled his lips._

_"Now girls, I know you missed me, but we can't do it right here, there's a ceremony about to take place. Have you no morals?" he leered at them, earning him a pair of cold glares and snorts of disgust._

_"Ha. Ha. Very funny, Urameshi," Keiko retorted, not at all amused. "But come on, we have to get going. The ceremony is about to begin, and most of the guests are here. In fact, Mr. Takanaka just arrived."_

_"What? Takanaka's here? Why? Who invited that bastard?" he asked incredulously, demanding to know what could have been screwed up badly enough that his principal ended up getting invited to his mother's wedding._

_"Atsuko invited him here. She sees him as a good friend. He did, after all, allow you and Kazuma to be given a second chance to improve your grades. After a little persuasion from Atsuko and me, of course. Come on Yuusuke, how did you think you graduated to senior year? By being cute? I highly doubt it," informed Keiko, twirling her finger in a matter-of-fact gesture. Yuusuke rolled his eyes, mumbling under his breath. Something about "one of these days you goody two shoes" or perhaps "yeah like I give a fuck about that. Just means more homework" of course, none of this was said loud enough to risk facing the wrath of his girlfriend._

_"Yeah, whatever, let's get this done with so the rest of the world can move on with their lives," he said out loud, stuffing his hands into his pockets, and swaggering after the two girls. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from saying anything he knew would get him in trouble, but his attitude made his annoyance very obvious._

_Pushing the doors open, and entering the ceremonial room, they found that even more guests had arrived, and had joined the rest sitting on the mahogany benches. The trio sat together in the first row, with Yuusuke between the two girls. A young elementary school boy, Yuumi's son, and youngest child soon joined them. The young boy sat there, playing with his obese, orange cat, tossing a yarn ball at he feline. Keiko smiled brightly at Souta; such a tender display of an innocent child's play touched her heart. She couldn't resist the urge to reach over and scoop the boy into her arms, squeezing him into a tight hug._

_"Awwww! You're so cute!" squealed the love-struck teen, cooing at the little boy, while squeezing the oxygen from his lungs. Keiko had always had a soft spot for children, boys in particular. She just found them so darn adorable, that she simply couldn't help herself. Yuusuke and Kagome burst out laughing, unable to contain themselves at a look from the poor red-faced boy. _

_The boy's face was positively glowing with embarrassment. Not at being hugged by a girl, and a pretty girl at that, but at being called cute . He's a man! A little man to be sure, but regardless, being referred to as cute was a blow to his pride and ego, making hem seem no more than a baby. The situation wouldn't have been such a big deal if his "siblings" weren't making such a big deal out of it, laughing at his expense. Besides, lack of air was making his blush seem worse than it was._

_Finally having had enough of his brother and sister mocking and teasing him, he growled deep in his throat, unconsciously mimicking a certain arrogant hanyou we all know and love._

_"Stop laughing! You're just jealous because I can get a hug without even trying, unlike you two losers!" he snapped, cutting off his siblings' laughter. The two glared at the boy and he smirked like the little wiseass he was becoming. Before Yuusuke could say anything, Keiko cut in, seeming to have read his mind._

_"Yuusuke Urameshi, you'd better not lay a finger on your little brother. He's younger than you, and doesn't know any better, so you'll lay off if you know what's good for you." She clutched the boy to her protectively as she leveled her most intimidating glare at her boyfriend. Yuusuke swallowed hard. _

_He'd much rather take a small blow to his pride than find out what it was Keiko had in mind. He knew from experience that whatever it was would be hazardous to his health, and would put yet another hole in his reputation as the "Great Urameshi." So, he settled for a glare that promised revenge, directed at the young boy, whose sly smug declared his victory. He was a clever one, using Keiko's weakness for little kids to his advantage, effectively making her his own personal watchdog, and ensuring that Yuusuke would get in big trouble if he tried to pick on him._

_Kagome just shook her head, thinking when will they ever learn? Her brother was utilizing Shippo's trademark tactic of turning the tables to his own advantage. She had a sudden flashback of "sitting" InuYasha for teasing the poor kit, and trying to beat the pulp out of him…boy those were good times. She stoically ignored the pang of sadness the memory brought, and turned her attention to the ceremony that was beginning._

_The wedding march song started playing, interrupting the teens' antics, and gaining their complete attention. Dramatically entering the room, the two women slowly and regally walked down the aisles hand in hand, each holding a bouquet of pink roses in the other._

_Atsuko wore a black casual but skimpy spaghetti strap dress, that came up to mid thigh, exposing her shapely, stocking-wrapped legs and black leather knee high boots. The dress covered enough of her body to avoid being tasteless, but still showed off the form of her figure. Her long brown hair was flipped to the side, and neatly blow-dried accentuating her carefully made-up face._

_Yuumi wore a baby blue three-piece dress suit. The top piece consisted of a baby blue tank top, covered by an elegant, simple, baby blue blazer. The bottom piece of the outfit was a long, light blue skirt. The overall effect gave her a nice, conservative image, but Yuumi's short, blow-dried onyx hair gave her a modern younger look._

_The audience was awe-struck by their appearance. The makeover they had received at the salon had definitely paid off, making them seem like they were in their late twenties._

_Yuusuke was in shock, his jaw practically dragging on the floor. Yuumi and his mother looked nothing like they normally did. Atsuko was usually found lounging around in old, ratty, out of style sporty clothes, and it seemed impossible that it was the same woman standing before him. Now I've seen everything, thought Yuusuke, forcing his mouth shut before he ended up swallowing a bug. _

_He looked over at Kagome, who was beaming with pride at the two women, thrilled with how the trip to the salon she had personally recommended to the pair had turned out. Everyone else in the room mentally agreed. The pair of lovely ladies looked absolutely divine as they flaunted their new stylish looks for all to see._

_Stepping up to end of the aisle, the presider recited the marriage oath, and gave the ladies the marriage certificate to sign. Gingerly, Atsuko signed her name first, followed by her ladylove, officializing their marriage. Yuumi place a ring on her wife's finger, Atsuko returned the gesture, and then they gave each other a chaste kiss on the lips._

_"The union between the Urameshi and Higurashi families is hereby official in the eyes of the state," was the announcement made while everyone applauded, giving the newly weds their best wished. Yuusuke clapped his rough hands slowly, as he pondered this new chapter in his life. Maybe this won't be so bad, he thought, making the most positive prediction he could._

After the wedding Mom and Yuumi decided to go to China for their honeymoon, and dragged me and Yuumi's family along, making it more of a family vacation than a honeymoon, if you ask me. The old man decided not to come along. He said he had to finish some businesses in the shrine, mentioning its tourist season. I think it's a good time for him to think over and fully accept the concept of the new addition to his family.

Oh, did I mention I have siblings now? Fabulous right? Okay, seems sarcasm isn't going to bail me out of this particular predicament. Maybe I'm being somewhat of a jerk, but it's strange for me to acknowledge having siblings. Being an only child, I'm used to fending for myself. It's difficult, trying to get used to this new lifestyle. This must be what it feels like to move to a new country. Well, I'll just have to learn to adjust to it in the future…hopefully.

It's nothing short of miraculous that I've managed to get along with Yuumi's kids as well as I have. In fact, we've really hit it off, which is strange since I don't really don't play well with other most of the time. In short, I've been defined as a semi-anti-social person. Probably because of my charming smart-ass personality. Either way, my new "family" has definitely taken some getting used to.

Yuumi's the homey mothering type. She's constantly worrying over any troubles anyone might be having, and is comforting, caring-in fact, she's very much like Shiori Minamino. My own mother, on the other hand, is the bitchy "I'm gonna smack you silly" type. She's a firm believer in tough love…cocky little bitch, but I mean that in the most loving way possible.

As I may have mentioned, Yuumi has two kids: a girl my age, and an eleven-year-old boy. The girl's name is Kagome, and she's a twisted version of the girl next door. She's usually quite easy-going, but when you cross this invisible line she has, she practically bites your head off in a perfect dun dun DUN! moment, and turns into this feisty little bitch. The creepiest thing about her though, is her mood swings. She can be practically attacking me one minute for doing something that obviously pissed her off, and a moment later, she's offering to make me some cookies. She's the spawn of Toguro I tell you! I'd take him over her spastic mood swings any day.

The other kid's name is Souta. He can be annoying from time to time, but it seems the little booger eater grew on me. The squirt looks up to me, admiring my reputation as the "Great Urameshi". I think he actually idolizes me.

Kagome is a completely different case. She is definitely one of a kind, both naive and weird. But then again, who am I to judge? I'm a freakin' spirit detective fighting paranormal crime before, after, and during school. But that crazy chick grew on me too. Sure, we bicker and have our quarrels. In fact, I believe we're on number twenty-eight, round two. If our brawls were a live sitcom, we would be on season two already going onto season three. What's frustrating though, is that they normally end in a draw. Hell, I won't lose! I refuse to be defeated by some preppy giddy broad, and KEIKO DOES NOT COUNT! It's completely unfair.

Where Kagome fails to completely own me, Keiko takes over. They're like some kinda diabolical tag-team. Kagome is just like Keiko, only way more hotheaded and much feistier. She's more along the lines of being Keiko's long lost evil twin than her sister, though in appearances, the girls are beautiful in completely distinctive ways. Maybe that's why I like Kagome so much. She's so similar to Keiko, but at the same time completely different. Actually, this connection that I have with the raven-haired beauty is special…unexplainably special.

It's not love. I've already confirmed that I love Keiko. Besides, Kagome is my stepsister. It would be sorta forbidden, not to mention just plain creepy to have a relationship between us. Not that that's going to be an issue. I'm not attracted to Kagome in that way. It's more like a best friend type of relationship. She seems so familiar sometimes, like I've met her before. The answer seems so close, yet so completely unattainable; it's a kind of déjà vu feeling. So yeah, I've jumped into the big brother role with both feet, and the sad thing is that I like it, and that's all there is to it. However, that's my little secret, and there's no way I'd ever admit to it.

While the family was on the honeymoon, I observed something that would change the relationship between Kagome and myself forever. I discovered a little hidden secret that Kagome had kept stored away for as long as I had known her. This little bitty (not really) secret sent my sense of reality reeling.

The image in front of me awed me on so many levels I couldn't believe what I was seeing. The clumsy, air-headed beauty was sitting in the garden, meditating and absorbing pure energy from the life surrounding her. She had amazing control, and didn't even seem to be putting any effort into her task. A powerful, bright pink aura illuminated her figure, stirring her hair, and sending waves of energy surging through my senses. The power this seemingly ordinary girl was generating was incredible, immense, and unbelievably pure.

My jaw dropped as I took in the unbelievable scene, at the shock I felt at the vision of my sister performing a task impossible to most humans. The girl's chocolate eyes opened, sensing another presence intruding on her quiet time. Her eyes found and locked with mine, and an expression of shock as well as a flicker of fear, or was it pleading, passed over her features before the energy around her surged into her in a wave. Her eyes widened for a moment, then dropped closed again as the girl collapsed on the floor.

All other thoughts were washed away by the concern that overwhelmed me as her body fell gracefully toward the ground. I managed to catch her a split second before her head cracked against the stones paving the garden path, and I sat there, cradling her petite form in my arms. She was limp as a doll, and a thin sheen of sweat covered her forehead, her breathing rapid. I could almost feel each beat of her heart through the thin fabric between us.

"What...w-what…I mean, what's going on?!" I yelled, confusion, anger and worry mixed into the words. The events that I had just witnessed astounded me to a level that I am unable to comprehend, and it was bothering me greatly. The fallen girl's eyes slowly drifted open, and the emotions I saw in them rocked me. Nervousness was foremost, but there was also pleading, a frightened pleading for me not to react the way she feared. Those emotions were gone as quickly as they came, as she attempted to smile at me, trying to soothe away the anger and worry in my features.

The warm hazel eyes did succeed in calming me down a notch, and deciding to go easy on the idiot, I took a deep breath, preparing to unleash my bottled rage. I had to have been rage, because there's no way I'd be so worried about one stupid girl, right? But then I stopped, and took a few deep breaths, cooling myself off. She looked so worn out and helpless in my arms, that it just wouldn't be fair to yell at her now. Besides, I hate to see a woman cry. So, I settled for gazing down at her, arching a questioning brow, demanding to know what the hell was going on. She had the gall to start laughing nervously, and made a poor attempt to change the subject. Keh, like I'd fucking allow that!

Her breathing returned to normal, the slow steady rhythm reassuring me as she calmed down. I picked up her small body, and walked over to a nearby bench, sitting us both down. Then, cradling her on my lap, I rocked her back and forth, easing the tension that I knew had built up in her. This was something I wouldn't do on a daily basis, and never in the public's eye. Heck, I've only been compelled to do this twice before. The first was to comfort Keiko years ago when her puppy Frederick had to be put to sleep, and the second was for Genkai on her death bed-well, death crater if you want to be specific.

Waiting patiently until she had regained her composure, I sat chewing on the inside of my cheek, waiting……and waiting. After what seemed like hours, her pale lids at last drifted open to reveal the troubled chocolate pools beneath. She gazed at me, worry suffusing her delicate features as she sighed wearily.

"Yuusuke, what you saw, um…" she paused, searching for a good lie, or a least a believable bluff. "Was just something you saw in your imagination," she concluded lamely, avoiding my unbelieving gaze.

One word--bullshit. I mean come on, who does she think she's kidding?! You would have to be drunk and have brain damage to believe such a stupid lie. Souta could come up with a better excuse than that. Heck, Puu could come up with a better excuse than that. She has made a mockery of the art form that is lying. My emotions flew from irritated to a combination of dumbfounded, shocked, and annoyed. The expression on my face must have been pretty entertaining, now that I think about it.

"Kagome darling that has to be the most ridiculous, unrealistic, lamest lie I've ever heard. I bet any naive, innocent two-year-old could come up with a dozen excuses better than that," I drawled, throwing in more than a hint of my infamous sarcasm. Kagome smiled sheepishly in a futile attempt to weasel her way out of this corner she had been backed into.

"I guess telling you this is a dream isn't going to work either?" she ventured, with a slightly hopeful expression.

"Ain't happening babe."

"Didn't think so," she sighed. "But please, please, don't go berserk on me. I can't even describe how worn out I am. Please," she begged, swallowing hard against the lump in her throat. "Please, for the trust and respect we have between us, even if it's only the tiniest speck. Please drop the subject for now. I promise to tell you everything tomorrow, I give you my word." Her tone was completely serious as I searched her eyes for any indication that she wasn't sincere.

I found nothing but the utmost honesty shining from her, and blowing a few annoying strands of hair out of my eyes, I nodded, deciding it wouldn't hurt anything to grant her small request. After all, it wasn't like she was going anywhere.

"Woman, you got a lot of explaining to do tomorrow," I stated, putting of the rest of the conversation until tomorrow. I then rose up and began walking back toward the rented house, carrying my small, fatigued bundle against my chest.

I could practically feel the relief radiating off of the girl. Man, as if my life wasn't already weird or complicated enough, now this has dropped into my lap. Shit, I can't really complain…at least I know that I won't ever be boring at home. Entering the house, I headed toward Kag's room, kicking open the door. It slammed against the wall, the loud noise announcing our presence.

"Yuusuke, you don't have to slam the door so hard. People are sleeping," she whispered, scowling at me and crossing her arms in front of her chest. Aww, she's so cute when she pretends to be in charge.

"I suppose I could drag you instead of carrying you. Take your pick." She pressed her lips together and glared at me in response. I mentally chalked up another victory for myself. I love teasing her just to get a reaction out of her. It's almost as fun as bothering Keiko and Botan, only without the threat of a frying pan to the head courtesy of Keiko, or a wooden oar in Botan's case.

I smirked playfully and patronizing at her, as she rolled her eyes, ignoring my "childish antics." I laid her down onto her bed, and pulled the covers over her, tucking her in. I somebody told me a few months ago that I'd be nannying my new sister-in-law after discovering she has some sort of supernatural powers, they would have been on their way to the funny farm. After a few hours. When I had finished laughing.

Peering at me innocently, she looked like a delicate child, or a china doll. She smiled sheepishly, still blushing, and shyly murmured, "Thanks Yuusuke, for everything." Kagome's blush was contagious. I could feel the heat rise in my face, which is so unlike me.

"Ah, no problem. Gnight!" I quickly scurried out of the room, but not before pinching her rosy cheeks earning an angry "ouch!" and "hey!" I just couldn't resist the overpowering urge. Her cheeks are so soft and, well, squeezable. So I sped out the room in a hurry, not wanting to reveal any more emotions or embarrassment.

The truth is, I'm really not used to associating with girls. Keiko, Yukina, Shizuru, Botan, Yuumi and Mom are the only girls I associate with due to my reputation. It's not like girls would flock around the "Great Urameshi" and with good reason. Well, not counting biker gang chicks. I seem to be on the mainstream market among them. This angers Keiko, which in turn is quite hazardous to my health. Lying down on my bed, I hooked my arms behind my head, and stared blankly at the cracked ceiling. I would wait until tomorrow to ask my questions about the events tonight.

"Get a good rest Kagome, you'll need it," I murmured into the empty silence.


	3. Airing emotions

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything peeps!**

**A/N: Thanks Deafening-silence for BETAing this chapter.**

**Title: The Real Folk Blues  
Author: Adorkablebanana**

* * *

**Chapter 3**: Airing emotions

_P.O.V.D:_ Kagome

_"The pain I feel now is the happiness I had before. That's the deal."_

_-C.S Lewis_

I lay there, snuggled quite comfortably into my soft, cushion-filled bed, and contemplated the events of tonight. How did this all begin? Where do I go from here? How did it come to this?

Why did it come to this?

My body desperately needed sleep, but my mind refused to let me. Tossing and turning restlessly, I attempted futility to relax enough to fall asleep. My attempts were nothing but a waste of time. My worries about tomorrow's interrogation a la Yuusuke haunted me, as I was more than aware that there was no turning back at this point. I would be forced to tell him everything.

Fear of Yuusuke's reaction to what I had to tell him kept me from falling asleep. I really like Yusuke. I've grown attached to the unruly, unmannered thug. He reminds me so much of my beloved InuYasha, tough, strong, brave, as well as having more than a dash of the infamous arrogance and pride. But, like InuYasha, he is incredibly kind and protective to those who take the time to get to know him.

The fact that Yuusuke contains so many of InuYasha's qualities may be one reason he has such a special place in my heart. That's also why I'm terrified of how he's going to react to my revelations. I don't want him to run away from me, rejecting me because of my true nature. I don't think I could bear another heartache like that.

Haven't I suffered enough?

Not only that, but he's my brother, well stepbrother, and I don't want to lose him. I'm afraid that losing another person so dear to me would end up being a wound too great for my heart to deal with. I've already lost so many. Kouga, Kaede, Sesshoumaru, Miroku, Shippou…InuYasha, they're all gone. I was forced to say goodbye to them, to my closest friends.

After the defeat of Naraku and the completion of the Shikon no Tama, there were, of course, celebrations. However, the joy we felt during that time was tainted by the knowledge that a wish would soon have to be made, and I would be sent back to my time for good.

It turned out, however, that the jewel could grant not just one wish, but three. So, after days of deliberation, we decided on the three wishes we felt would do the most good.

The first wish was used to restore all the innocents that had been killed and used my Naraku. Kohaku's strange circumstances didn't appear to make a difference to the jewel, and he returned to the cute, shy boy he had been before Naraku's interference. The happiness that shown from Sango's face when her brother was restored to her is a memory that I will always cherish. My soul sister's happiness means the world to me, and I would do anything to keep that smile on her face.

The second wish was used to grant InuYasha's desire to become a full youkai, so he could better rule the Western Lands with Sesshoumaru, without the other youkai of the region objecting to a mere hanyou being in a position of such power.

The third and final wish was used to buy me a month's time in the feudal era to tie up any loose ends. It also gave me the ability to take one other person with me, when I was sent back to my own era for good.

The person I picked to come with me was Sango. The decision was without a doubt the most difficult I've ever had to make, but in the end it was more or less a process of elimination. InuYasha couldn't live with me, because as I mentioned before, he had duties to fulfill in the Western Lands with Sesshoumaru. Miroku wasn't an option, since he had accidentally impregnated a girl, and being the honorable person he is, he settled down with her to help her raise the child.

It goes without saying that this broke Sango's heart. But, being the generous person that she is, she forgave he lecherous houshi. After giving him a brutal beating of course. She also made him promise her never to toy with this girl's heart like he had hers. The friendship she still shared with Miroku helped her heal and forgive, but I know that in her mind, the houshi will always hold a special place in her heart. He was, after all, her first love.

The last person I considered taking with me nearly broke my heart. The only reason Shippo wasn't the one to stay with me, was that shortly after Naraku's defeat, he met up with his clan, and was reunited with the rest of his kin. He begged me to take him with me, but I knew that if we were to alter his future bloodline, the results could be disastrous. So instead, I convinced him to move on with his fellow kitsune.

The crystalline tears he shed as he clung desperately to my neck tore my heart to pieces. Though he may not be the son of my body, there is no doubt that he has become the son of my heart. It was one of the hardest things I have ever had to do, to leave my precious, beautiful kit behind. I found myself crying along with him, the tears mingling on our cheeks, and my very being cried out in sorrow at the thought that I might never seeing him again. Although Miroku, Sesshoumaru, and InuYasha, as well as Kouga, his mate Ayame and the wolf clan promised me they'll watch over him for as long as they lived, it does almost nothing to ease the pain of separation. A mother's worries will not be put to rest so easily.

As a token of his love, Shippou gave me one of his favorite tops, and in return, I gave him a silver ring that was, and is, very special to me. It was a gift I received from my father before he passed away, and it had always brought me comfort when the pain of his death was too much. It was just a plain silver band, but on the inside in flowing calligraphy, was engraved the message "We shall be one again." It took me many years before I felt I truly understood this deceptively simple phrase, and hope that one day Shippo will be able to take comfort from the massage as I have. I told my kit how precious and dear the ring was to me, and he gladly promised to keep it safe, and out of harm's way, and to cherish it always.

"Thank you Kagome," he said, as he clutched the ring in his tiny hands, tears brimming in his eyes, "you are like my second mother, but you are also my first and only sister. I swear we _will_ meet again." It was clear he meant every word, and would do everything in his power to keep his promise. I nodded, as I choked down my sobs and tried, with all my will power, to stop the tears that kept streaming down my cheeks. Tears, I told myself, would only slow Shippou's healing process. It would be better for the little fox if I gave him a goal to work towards. In this case, the promise of us seeing each other again. I have not forgotten that promise.

Before I left, Kaede showed me some miko spells she believed might come in handy someday. She also gave me a couple of sutras, talismans, prayer beads, seeds for herbs that are no longer available in my time, a scroll of sacred spells, and a set of miko garb. Understanding that I was never comfortable in the traditional miko garb, she changed the color of the hakamas from red to royal blue, and modified the haori to a short-sleeved, white top. I truly miss the elderly miko. She was like the grandmother I had never had.

For his part, Miroku wished me his best blessings, and even gifted me with his sacred staff, along with something I could have really done without. Damn those hands! However, I let it slide for once, not wanting to give the slayer any reason to beat the tar out of the monk. Besides, I found some sort of strange comfort from the depressingly familiar action. I wield his staff with great pride and reverence. To have such a gift bestowed on me was an incredible honor. Not just because it is part of the garb of a monk in the Warring States Era, but also because Miroku told me it was the staff his grandfather had used when Naraku placed the curse on him. It was passed down from his grandfather, to his father, then to him, and now he was giving it to me.

"It is because of you, my dear Kagome, that I have no need to pass this staff on to my own son in hopes that he might use it to defeat Naraku," Miroku said in a serious, humble tone, which was completely ruined by the fact that he had taken advantage of my hug to get another rub of my backside. My eyebrow twitched, but instead of the standard smack to the head, I reached around and gave one of his nice, firm butt cheeks a squeeze of my own, earning a yelp and a shocked look in response.

I merely winked at him before spinning around and running off towards the village, laughing at the completely dumbfounded look on the lecherous monk's tomato-red face. Hahaha! My how the tables have turned, Monk! How do you like it? …I'm really going to miss him.

Everything seemed to be falling smoothly into place. Kohaku was doing well, and had even started seeing a pretty village girl, but claimed they're just friends. Sango has hopes that Kohaku will be able to get past his shy nature, and that he and the girl will become more than "just friends."

There is no way I will ever forget my time in the warring states era, but I can't brood over what I have lost, either. That chapter in my life is closed, and I have a new life now, with a new family-including Yuusuke. Darn! I had almost managed to completely forget about that!

Of course, this brought all the thoughts that had kept me from sleeping, back to the surface. Argh! I have the worst luck! What were the odds he'd go into that little out-of-the-way corner of the garden, during the short time I was meditating? What am I going to do? Will he be scared off? Well, knowing Yuusuke, he doesn't scare easily, but he will be freaked out. I mean, who wouldn't? Although he is very much like InuYasha in that he may act like a jerk half the time, but he's all bark, and no bite. Also like InuYasha, he may seem completely unapproachable, but deep down he's a great person, a regular softy, or as Keiko says, a penguin. I don't know where the girl got that image, but strangely…it fits.

It seems I've made a habit of taming the "InuYasha type." Kouga, Ayame, Yuusuke, InuYasha himself, Sesshoumaru to a certain extent, and a certain someone I think it's best not to mention. Heck, I even managed to curb Miroku's habit of conning people and stealing from them, and got Shippo to stop tricking others to get what the wants. I think I've also managed to change Sango a bit, getting her to take down some of the walls she has around her heart, and open up to people more.

But it's not just that I've changed my friends. They've changed me as well, molding me into the person I am today. I'm proud of the woman I've become. I've learned to accept different types of people, and am more open-minded to different ideas. Perfect definitely isn't the word I'd use to describe myself, oh no. I'm aware that I am still very self-conscious, shy, and by myself, I have absolutely no confidence when I get backed into a corner. It's my friends that give me the courage to persevere in those types of situations, having taught me to find the fortitude they knew was always there.

After another couple of hours of trying unsuccessfully to fall asleep, I admitted defeat. The fear of Yuusuke's reaction was keeping me awake, and awake I would remain until I settled this thing.

I slipped out of bed, and crept through the darkened house, searching for the raven-haired boy that was keeping me from my well-deserved rest. Approaching his room, I pushed down the sudden nervousness, and steeling myself, forced my damp hand to turn the knob and ease open the wooden door. The room was dark and silent; the only light came from the moon shining in from the window, bathing the sleeping young man in pale illumination.

Taking small baby steps, I cautiously moved across the floor, which creaked with each step I took. I could feel my heart pounding in my ears. It was so loud that I was faintly surprised it didn't wake the sleeping boy. My hands shook nervously as I made my way to the foot of his bed. My thoughts were going nowhere. They seemed to be stuck running in little circles in my otherwise empty head, accomplishing nothing but making me even more scared and apprehensive than I already was.

I moved from the foot of his bed to stand next to, my eyes tracing the lines of his slumbering face. He looked so peaceful, like some sort of miscreant angel, because even in sleep, he didn't lose the slightly mischievous cast to his features. He did look more relaxed, though, making me realize how tense he always looks while he's awake. A couple strands of his ruffled hair fell over his eyes, and I reached over on an impulse to brush it away from his face, but the sleeping boy's stirring snapped me out of my thoughts and into a world of panic.

Oh no! He's waking up! What do I do, what do I do?! Panicking, I looked wildly around the room, looking for a place to hide. Finding none, I stood rooted to the spot, brought my hands to my face, which had turned bright red.

_What is he going to thing when he sees me watching him sleep?_ I thought in horror. _He's probably going to think I'm some sick perverted freak! Gods what should I do?_ Too late.

The raven-haired boy slowly opened his eyes, the bright brow irises flashing in the illuminating moonlight. Sitting up, he massaged the back of his neck, not having yet noticed my presence. Maybe if I stay very, very sill, he won't notice me…nope.

Chocolate eyes widened as he spotted me. He let out a startled yelp, and nearly fell of the other side of the bed, clutching his racing heart, and taking deep breaths. All in all, he looked as though he had just witnessed the most terrifying thing in his life.

"Gods Kagome! What the fuck are you doing in here," he hissed, glaring at me accusingly. "You scared the shit out of me!" I tried desperately to avoid looking him in the face, sure that my own was doing a more than decent impression of a traffic light.

"Um…I-I-I-...um, I n-need to t-t-talk to y-you about…about today," I finally managed to sputter out.

"Today? Oh, today. Fine," he yawned, obviously still half asleep as he rubbed heavy eyelids. Can't say I blame him, it _is_ 3:30 in the morning.

Stretching his arms above his head, cracking cramped limbs, he scooted over to lean back against the bed frame, bent up a knee and rested his elbow on it. Hesitantly, I moved to sit next to him, the mattress squeaking a bit, sinking in slightly as my weight moved onto it. A sly, smug smirk shaped Yuusuke's lips.

"Jeez! Someone's going to make a crater in the bed. I think you should lay off the nachos for a while," he teased, playfully.

How dare he say I'm fat, the jerk! He shouldn't care if I'm big or small!

"Well _excuse_ me if I'm not some sort of anorexic super-model whose idea of a well-balanced meal is half a cherry tomato! If it bothers you so much then I'll just leave to prevent any craters that might disfigure Mr. High and Mighty's bed!" I stopped to take a breath, as I settled in for a good seethe. Sure, I know I'm far from perfect, but he doesn't have to shove it in my face, reminding me of my many, many flaws. I do that very well on my own, thank you much.

"I never said you're fat, I said your ass is big," he corrected matter-of-factly.

I glared at him as tears began to fill my eyes. The anger and hurt of being insulted because of things I can't fix was a strong reminder of a certain other boy who was just as rough around the edges as the one in front of me, and just as caring.

Yuusuke's smirk disappeared, and I could tell he regretted his words. I know he was just fooling around, but there had been far too many times I was insulted and put down by the one I cared about. It still bothers me.

"Ah, come on Kags," he mumbled, turning his face away. "You know I wasn't serious. You do have a big rear end, but hey, from a guy's point of view, that's great!" He snickered as he said the last part, his smirk back in full force.

Frowning, I smacked him upside the head, then beamed at him. He sure had a lot of nerve to say something like that to me. Sure he apologized, but then he ruined it with his lecherous comment. The loveable asshole.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" he screamed, clutching his head.

"Shh! For being a lecher that's why!!" I countered, trying to get him to lower his voice as he rubbed his abused head, mumbling curses under his breath.

"Alright, alright already. Sheesh. So anyway, I'd really like to hear whatever fucking excuse you've come up with to explain that little show you put on in the garden," yep, his obnoxiousness was definitely back in full force. But is that kind of language really necessary?

No wonder Keiko's constantly smacking him with her trusty metal fly swatter. Hm, I wonder where I could get one? I'll have to ask her the next time I see her.

The sound of someone loudly clearing their throat reminded me that Yuusuke had just asked me the one question I _really_ didn't want to answer.

"Um…" Darn it! What was I going to say again?

"Okay I'll make it easy on you." Yuusuke interrupted, when it became quite obvious that I wasn't going to be able to say anything coherent. "Why do you have such high spirit power? It's not natural." He stared into my eyes, demanding an honest answer. Yuusuke's stare never strayed, the intenseness of it made me fidget uncomfortably.

Seeing no way out of this interrogation, I resigned myself to a thorough questioning. I leaned back into the headboard, making myself as comfortable as possible, and looked over at him with a determined expression. If I was going to do this, then I wasn't going to hold anything back.

"Do you really want to hear the whole thing? It's a pretty long story, and you're probably still tired," I crossed my fingers, hoping he'd settle for the shortened, and severely edited version.

Yuusuke arched a brow, obviously questioning whether I really thought he'd settle for less than the whole story.

"I'm wide awake, princess, so you'd better start babbling."

"Fine, the whole thing then. I'll summarize it for you."

"Just get on with it already," he ordered, his mood swinging back to the usual bossy hostile mix. Jerk.

"Well, master, for starters, I'm a miko, but I'm also never got past being an apprentice. I don't know any formal fighting, style just minor kicks and punches, and weapon handling. The only weapons I really know how to use are my bow and arrows. I can generate spirit energy in my arrows, so when I strike something, it's usually purified into oblivion. Sometimes, I can blast energy balls through my palms, but it happens spontaneously, and I can never get it to work when I want it to."

"I have some healing powers, but since I'm untrained it's hard for me to summon them at will. When my body senses danger, I can produce these uncontrollable power surges that protect me and those around me, but after that I'm left completely drained. So you see, it's a pro's and con's type of thing, but it balances out. I wasn't even aware of my abilities, though, until the day I fell in the well."

"Well?" he asked, looking dazed and slightly overwhelmed.

"Yes, the well in the shrine my grandfather owns."

"Oh, you mean that well house at the shrine you, Souta and Yuumi used to live at before you moved in with us," he mused, finally remembering.

"Yes, and don't forget about Buuyo," I added, causing him to roll his eyes at my insistence that the cat not be left out.

"Anyway, that well transported me to the Sengoku Jidai, five hundred years in the past. I was dragged into that well on my fifteenth birthday, by a demon called Mistress Centipede. I was transported to the feudal era, where I found out I harbored a powerful jewel within me called the Shikon no Tama, which was wanted by humans and demons alike for the power it could give them. Almost as soon as I came out of the well, I met a hanyou named InuYasha who detested me at first. Eventually though, he became my best and closest friend," here I paused for a moment, the memories brought up from reciting my story overwhelmed me, and I willed myself not to cry.

After I had regained my composure, I continued like nothing had happened.

"Anyway, soon after I first fell through the well, I had a little, um, accident. I ended up shattering the jewel, and the shards were scattered across the better part of Japan. InuYasha and I teamed up to find and hunt down each shard to make it whole once again. We encountered many demons that had managed to get their hands on shards, and fought each of them to take the shards from them.

We didn't just meet enemies though, we also made a few friends along the way, including a kitsune child, a cursed monk, and a young demon slayer. We all decided to team up to collect shards, and defeat the evil hanyou Naraku when it became obvious that he was out true enemy. He was a depraved, disgusting lunatic, and I can't tell you how glad I am that he's dead." I spat, feeling the revulsion welling up inside of me.

My face must have shown some of what I was feeling, since Yuusuke gave me a surprised and slightly worried look, and opened his mouth to ask, no doubt, why I hated him so much. Not wanting any more question on the subject of Naraku, I forced myself to calm down, took a deep breath, and continued.

"Naraku wanted to get his filthy hands on the jewel, and I couldn't allow that to happen. There was no telling how many people he would hurt, enslave or kill if he had the kind of power he would get from the jewel. So, my quest ended after my friends and I defeated Naraku, which was…not easy. The jewel was wished upon, and it sent me back to the modern era, and that's the end of my little adventure. And it's the truth," I chirped, enjoying the look on Yuusuke's face. It was a simply priceless mixture of confused, shocked, dumbstruck, and idiotic. Actually, the combination sort of gave me the creeps.

I could tell Yuusuke wanted to say something. He tried opening his mouth several times, but nothing came out. Heh, he appeared to be speechless. As soon as he got his voice to work though, I knew he was going freak out on me, and the next thing you know I would be locked in a mental ward.

Shoot, now what was I supposed to do? Double shoot. It looked like he had given up on trying to speak. He'd probably fainted or something. Then, he did something completely unexpected. He started to laugh.

And not a little chuckle or giggle, this was definitely a full-fledged guffaw. He was laughing so hard he had to grip the bed frame for support, tears running down his cheeks as he held his stomach, completely unable to speak. This was uncalled for if you ask me. He thought my whole story was just one big, fictitious _joke_!

I glared at him, fisting my hands and gritting my teeth angrily as the blood rushed to my head.

"What's so funny?" I asked sweetly, hiding the fuming rage that roiled just under he surface. "I told you the truth, but it seems you don't believe me. That's too bad, but I definitely don't find it hilarious!" I screamed the last few words, my fury finally getting the better of me. I absolutely **_despise_** it when people mock me. And it seems Yuusuke's sure having the time of his puny, insignificant life doing just that.

After a good ten minutes, Yuusuke finally managed to calm himself down. Taking deep breaths, he tried to get his breathing back to normal, which was taking a while after having such a laugh-fest. Holding his aching sides, he finally spoke.

"Boy Kags…Shit…It's really pretty funny…when I compare my life to yours." He managed to wheeze. "Heh, we're really not that different. Almost the same really." HUH? WHA-? I definitely hadn't expected that. The same? What the heck is that supposed to mean?

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked, baffled by his stunning revelation.

"Woman, I have spirit powers too. See, I'm a spirit detective. I work for an organization, well, more of a place, called Reikai, or spirit world. I ensure the safety of the human world-Ningenkai-by keeping demons out of it. The job came as part of the bargain after they brought me back to life," he replied. As much as I wanted to believe everything he said was a lie, his words rang with the truth of what he was saying. The sincerity shining out of his eyes just confirmed it.

I was completely confused. The only thing I could think of to say ran along the lines of "huh, umm, ahh, oh, and ahhuh." Not the most intelligent conversation, so I kept my mouth shut.

Yusuke must have been able to tell from my vacant expression that his story had totally tangled me up, confusing me beyond all reasoning, and his next words confirmed it.

"Okay, I know I mixed up your head, because you're looking at me with your stupid face."

Stupid face? Stupid face?! How does this imbecile expect me to know what in the seven hells he's talking about? Reikai? Ningenkai? Spirit detective? Restoring his life? How does the idiot expect me to understand all this?!

Note the phrase "apprentice miko" in my story. I thought I had made it obvious that my knowledge of the ways of a Shinto priestess were pretty limited. But then, I doubt even Miroku, much less Sango would understand his story. Nor did InuYasha possess info on this topic. If he did, I'm sure he would have mentioned something about these different "worlds" before. Explanation. All I need is an explanation. Simple as that. Wait. Restoring back to life? Is he a zombie?! But then, why doesn't he reek of death like Kikyou did? Does he steal souls? The possibilities started to build up. I had to know if he was anything close to the diabolical creation that Kikyou once was.

"Yuusuke? Are you a zombie?" I asked softly.

He nearly fell of the bed, his right eyebrow twitching as he looked at me as if I were crazy.

"Huh? What the fuck! Zombie? Me? NO! Kagome, come on, a zombie?! Is that what you think?! SHIT!…Oh well, guess I'll have to break it down for the slow people here."

"Slow! I'll show you slow!" I yelled, swiftly snatching a fluffy pillow, I pounded Yuusuke's form and he blocked long enough to grab a pillow of his own.

"Oh! It's on now!" he challenged, launching his ball of fluff and smacking me in an all-out shot.

I tried hopelessly to block his shots, messing up my hair worse than it already was, as I stealthily escaped and snuck up from behind to tackle Yuusuke.

The force of your sibling wrestling match caused the spaghetti straps of my pajama top to fall down off my shoulders, making it look like I was wearing a tube top. I could tell that Yuusuke was going easy on me, since I should never have been able to pin or tackle his this easily.

Darn him for toying with me…still it was fun, and there was no denying it. I hadn't grappled with a family member like this in ages. After a few twists and turns, Yuusuke pinned me down, his lean form looming over me, showing his tan, chiseled chest. I had completely ruined his favorite t-shirt, having shredded it so badly it barely covered any skin.

He got his revenge, though, by pouncing on me, and trapping me beneath him. As we flipped, twisted and turned, the thick covers surrounding us bound and wrapped our bodies tightly into some sort of weird sheet cocoon. One of my feet painfully entangled with Yuusuke's, immobilizing us.

Both of us struggled for a bit, pulling and shifting, trying to remove our limbs from the pesky leg-cramping entanglement. Fortunately, the thickness of the soft blanket blocked our midsections, making any arousing friction impossible. Ick!

Yuusuke and I having sex is just plain wrong. I mean, sure it's _physically_ possible, but with our family ties it would be, just…ew! I see him as family now, and so does he, so it would be too freakishly awkward to occur. Besides, it would completely betray Keiko's and my friendship. I value her far too much to betray her with such a crime.

Anyhow, this wasn't arousing in any way, shape, or form. It was just plain annoying, and flustered us both. Yuusuke tried to break free, squeaking the bed, and making it seem, from a third person's point of view, as if he were thrusting into me. It was peeling the last layers of patience I had left.

"Yuusuke, hurry up your squashing me."

"Kagome, just chill out. It's hard trying to free yourself when you have a killer cramp in your leg!" he hissed back. Ohh! Ow! Point taken. My leg was starting to hurt too, now that he mentioned it.

I shifted myself in different directions, trying to ease the heavy pressure of Yuusuke's muscular frame crushing me. Besides, he was squishing my breasts, and in order to stop the pain, I wiggled to the right.

"Ow! Kagome, you're elbowing me in the ribs. Move the other way, I've almost got my leg out." I did as instructed, and moved the other way. Gods. This'll teach both of us not to wrestle with covers.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, an oval hole appeared right in the middle of the room, and spit out a person. Said person turned out to be a pretty, blue-haired girl wearing a traditional pink kimono, and floating on a wooden oar.

Wait…wait, floating oar?

"Yuusuke we have a…mission…to…do…" she said, her voice trailing off as she caught sight of us on the bed. Her pink eyes turned as big as saucers, and her jaw dropped as she fell off of her oar.

"Heavens Yuusuke!" she exclaimed, turning away and blushing furiously, obviously embarrassed about something.

Why was she ashamed? Did we do something wrong? Oh no! Darn it! Realization finally hit me. _We_ were the cause of the girl's embarrassment. She caught us in what I'm sure looked to her like an intimate position. It's not what it seems! Though to unknowing eyes, I'm sure it looked like we were playing out some sort of porno scene. Crap!

I could feel my face burn up in mortification, and Yuusuke seemed to feel the same way judging by the red tint developing across the bridge of his nose.

Welcome to humiliation nation, population; the three of us.


	4. One more time

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything peeps!**

**Title: The Real Folk Blues**

**Author: Adorkablebanana**

**Chapter 4**: One more time

_There's no measure between the distance and you._

_-Little man in love._

One minute I'm grappling (no challenge really) with Kagome, the next minute me and her woven ourselves with the covers tightly (think cocoon) numbing and trapping my foot along with hers.

Just as I almost released my foot Botan appears. Great just peachy, what kind of excuse do I use on her now?

She won't believe me, a picture tells a thousand words. Fuck, now she'll squeal to Keiko then she'll think I'm cheating on her with Kags or being the local family molester.

Chewing the inside of my cheek pensively realizing we're stuck in a dead end situation. Kagome reddened like a ripe tomato covering her face with small petite hands horrified at the level of shame. I had to get this straightened out. " Botan!" calling to her she turned glancing up timidly, playing nervously with her large kimono sleeves. "Yess-s" she asked shyly. Shy, Ha, that's a first. I guess there's a first time for everything.

"It's not what it looks like okay."

"What do you mean _it's not what it looks like_? You're having s-s-sex with another person! You're cheating on Keiko you dirty two timer!" she yelled fuming in all out rage clearly hurting for my "betrayal" on Keiko.

Keiko, Shizuru, and Yukina are the closest people Botan has to a family. She'll always protect her friends from harm at any cost. Admirable her spunk but she showed it at a wrong time.

"Botan I'm not cheating on Keiko, this girl is my sister" I insisted hoping to get to a common understanding, stupidly I made it worse.

Botan looked at me in disgust wrinkling up her features distastefully. "Uh! You sicko, how can you do this! She's your sister!" she exclaimed indignant thinking how I'm such a perverted sick bastard. I knew another way Botan will know I haven't been practicing 'incest.' "You don't have a sister!" Took her that long to remembered that little detail.

"Botan relax! Tell me do you smell or sense that I've been fucking!" Since Botan's the grim reaper maybe she has similarities close to demons holding the ability to sense auras and energies, surely she'll figure out the truth. I hope.

The ferry girl squinted her bright eyes searching the room, her angered state reverted back to normal. Tugging her ponytail nervously and shakily laughing--a habit she regularly does at tense times--she smiled sheepish. "Um...my mistake" she continued to laugh idiotically, Botan's an enigma.

"Botan since your not doing much _DO YOU MIND HELPING ME_!" It gets tiresome when people stand around doing squat, yapping gibberish while there's more important matters to handle. Such as my asleep foot. **It hurts!**

Immediately Botan began wedging Kagome's midsection carefully untangling us from the imprisoning fabric. Slithering free Kagome fell off the bed in a loud _**THUMP**_!

"Ow! My arm!" Whined the pouting girl, rubbing her whacked elbow. Botan giggled finding her little fall cute. At least it appeared so. As much as I enjoy my wallow in the bed with Kagome and the little tart's fall, I want out! I'm burning under the layered fabric cocooning me. Sweat trickled down my back accumulating uncomfortably damping my heated flesh, it aggravated me. Oh, how much I wanted to shred these condemning sheets. You know what, that's what I'm going to do the moment I'm out.

The sad thing is I'm supposed to be the _great_ Urameshi, the kick ass spirit detective who shouldn't have trouble with such a minor trivial things. _These_ minor trivial things!

Each girl grabbed an arm and yanked me roughly out. Does Botan have to dig her nails into my arm? It hurts. She's doing it on purpose!

Each girl laughed like crazed hyenas, terribly amused, appeasing them with my embarrassing torture. Suddenly I slid out of the bed unprepared to brace myself I banged my bottom painfully onto the wooden floor. _**Ouch**_. I could have sworn I shattered my tail bone on the impact, _**ouch**_!

I seriously forced down the urge to wince sheer pride preventing me to blemish my tough guy rep, so I had to swallow my pain whole. Good thing martial arts and training under the crypt keeper (A.K.A Genkai) taught my body to resist blows. Alright I'm exaggerating with this one but I don't want to show my pain, okay.

How these girls mange to "set me free" is a puzzle I'm not willing to solve. So squash it! Kagome and Botan settled down their giggles. Botan returned to her version of an ill-tempered bitch. Man I hate it when girls do that. Pick one thing damn it!

Just as Botan was ready to accuse us for role playing a soap opera scene I beat her to it.

"Botan whatever your going to say save it. I'll talk to you in a few. Go wait outside for a moment so I can speak to Kagome, it's important."

"But--"

"_Not now_. I promise to tell you later, just wait outside the door. You can get something to eat if you like there's still some grub in the fridge."

"But Yuus--"

"Later Botan! It won't take long," silencing her, she narrowed those eyes and quietly exited the room. I gave her no time to protest.

"Ten minutes then I'll be back and you better have an explanation," she said holding up ten fingers emphasizing the time limit. She turned and closed the door behind her.

Turning I see Kagome sitting near the edge of the bed, processing all that's occurred with her head hung low. I made my way next to her crouching down on my hind legs meeting those confused eyes.

"Yuusuke… w-what's going on?" asking too baffled and bewildered by tonight's events. "I need some answers." She _almost_ politely demanded, crossing her arms under her breasts waiting for my response.

I have to admit the girl has a lot of spunk. Hmm...maybe. Another reason to add on the list of things why I like her and get along well with her.

In a bad or awkward situation I built a habit of shoving my hand threw my hair, combing it with my fingers to distract the tension. " I-I um…" I don't even know where to begin or how to approach this. Kagome told me from the start about her tale, but, how do I tell her mine? Will she believe me or just think I'm a worst lunatic than she had expected?

No, no, she won't, she can't. Her story is as bizarre as mine. Literally. It's amazing how much we have in common the near similarities to our situations are almost dead on the nail. Everyone depends and expects us to come up with all the answers and solutions, we're forced to deal with situations not many are willing to commit to. That's how I feel sometimes, most of the time I oblige myself to do it for Keiko's safety.

She and I carry the weight of the world on our shoulders to support everyone around us. Strange, I'm ...glad she trusted me with her secret in return I have to trust her with mine. It's only fair. We have so much in common, ah, what a pair we make.

"Kagome it's hard to understand, you probably will think I'm hit on the head one too many times but--"

"No Yuusuke …I will believe you. Don't worry about it, you believed my story and I will believe yours in return" she cut in offering encouragement to continue on. Her understanding nature really means a lot to me, it eases the tension off me a bit.

Sitting down on the floor, bending a knee up and resting an elbow on it, I adjusted to a more suitable position. We stared into one another's eyes without saying a word to each other. Second thoughts came to mind like uncertainty if I should or shouldn't say, but it all changed when Kagome gave me a subtle smile and reached a hand over to caress my cheek tracing the jaw line in a feather like touch. This is…sentimental like…weird. "Trust me," she said above whisper.

As corny as this is going to sound the daunt and insecurity vanished by the mere loving touch, I gathered her small hand into my larger rough hand feeling the different textures between her softer hand and my callous hand. My version of a kind gesture is tracing with the pad of my thumb over her knuckles carefully, the motion of skin gliding through my fingers soothed my nerves.

_Shit, her hands are as soft as Keiko's. Hmm... it's a girl thing, yep, it's definitely a female thing. _Of course this is going in the category of hidden closet secrets. Yeah, yeah, I know I'm acting like an immature teenager not willing to submit into those type of emotions.

Hmm... it's a girl thing, yep, it's definitely a female thing. Of course this is going in the category of hidden closet secrets. Yeah, yeah, I know I'm acting like an immature teenager not willing to submit into those type of emotions.

I do submit into those "feelings" sometimes, but, only around certain people and in specific circumstances. By the sullen, bitter, rough lifestyle I lead for so many years it's simply natural for a person such as myself to act like a tart. Besides I _am_ a teen, old teen but still one. Immaturity is something I'm obliged to do.

"…It happened a while ago. When I was fourteen years old I got killed in a car accident when…I was trying to do something" I paused uncertain if I should go on. When she gave no indications to stop I continued. Hey, I did mention the drastic part first. "Shortly afterwards I met Botan--you know the girl who barged in earlier?" I pointed towards the door, she nodded.

"Yes, I remember Yuusuke. How can I forget," she said, almost sarcastically. It better have not been.

"Yeah…well she's the...well she's the grim reaper" I said airily not knowing how to put it in simpler words. It isn't easy saying a lively bubbly girl like Botan is the personified death. People imagine death to be a creepy rotting skeleton hidden under a black hooded robe, wielding a giant scythe ready to hack off a limb. Not some cute blue haired (I still believe she dyes her hair despite Koenma's constant nagging; "It's her natural hair color!") dressed in a girly floral kimono, full of enthusiasm.

It's plain laughable. The first time, and I still remember it, I met Botan I was rolling with laughter swearing my insides were going to burst, well, they did burst when I met the toddler next.

Judging by the expression Kagome is fabulously flaunting she's on my side in this. "T-T-The gr-rim r-reaper? Her? Lady death herself! But how? She's so, so alive and her job is so, so dead!" Kagome tried to connect two and two together. At least she believes me…I think. She forced the appalling information down into her brain, she still appeared surprised by the new revelation.

Shocker I know. "Yeah, when I first met the chick it was a who-what-where-why and how situation. You'll get use to it...eventually."

Kagome twisted her lips skeptically eyeing me with doubt. "I guess I will _have_ to get use to it, it's very hard for me to believe someone like her can be _death_" she added sarcasm to her final word.

I couldn't help but grin at the Kagome. What she claims is true, a normal person would be locked into an insane ward for suggesting such rubbish.

"Alright, getting back on the topic. Botan lead me to Reikai; Spirit World, where dead souls go to find out their destiny, I met my toddler boss, Koenma--"

"Wait! Your boss is a toddler?"

"Yes. I know. Very weird. Koenma--"

"But how can a toddler boss you around? It's unethical."

"He doesn't boss me around! What's wrong with you!"

"You're the one who said 'a toddler's my boss' not me! And don't you yell at me!"

"I'm not yelling at you, you're yelling at me!"

"Fine then! Go on" she huffed indignantly.

"I will!" I shot her a glare. Can she shut up for a change and let me continue on uninterrupted? "As I was saying, after I met Botan she took me to meet Koenma and he--"

"Does he hit you with a bottle if you don't obey what he tells you to do?" she interrupting me once again.

"_COME ON KAGOME! _Quit interrupting me. I heard your story now you hear mine!" I started to whine angrily faintly resembling a five year old child begging for his parent's utmost attention. I can't help it though, it annoys the hell out of me to repeat myself. I punched a fist on the wooden floor enough to make the floor shake. I wanted to state the seriousness of the conversation.

She was unaffected. "Sorry, it's just _so_ funny. First Botan's the _grim reaper_ then your boss is a toddler. What's next? Ogres running an office?" she giggled softly failing terribly to hide it.

"Well …actually, they work as secretaries" I admitted above whisper.

"Huh?" Eyes widening she paused, then bit her bottom lip. "Excuse me for a moment will you?" She choked out, barely able to contain herself. She crawled onto the bed again and snatched the biggest pillow to bury her face in it. The pillow muffled all her uncontrollable laughter, it must've been really loud because I can hear her pretty damn well from the range I sat on the floor.

Five minutes later Kagome is still laughing her socks off. What's up with her? It's not that funny, sheesh! The tension is mounting, I can feel an eyebrow twitching in agitation slowly surfacing. Three…two…one…

"Kagome enough already! It's not _that_ funny!" I snapped at her. She rose up all red in the face breathing in and out attempting to even her shaky breaths.

Kagome clutched her aching ribs, she wiped with a free hand the fallen tears from her flushed face. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." --a giggle escaped--"gosh Yuusuke, I haven't laughed that hard since... I came back" she suddenly grimace at the thought. A frown slowly reached her lips as she remembered her fellow companions she spoke so fondly of.

As tempting as it is to yell at her for mocking my story insultingly I couldn't or didn't have the vigor to. The way Kagome's expression soften to melancholy, I couldn't. She hit a soft spot in me her remorse ales me deeply too.

I haven't the slightest clue how I became very attached but it happened without my notice. Damn girls. If anyone ever dared to hurt her in anyway again I'd tear the creep limb from limb, dismantling his or her (in certain cases) anatomy in the most painful way. Same as I would for Keiko. Though I can only watch in the sidelines when it refers to Kagome. Kagome's heartache isn't something I can rescue her from. Nor do I think I can.

This type of misery she needs to face and confront alone. I can only stand by her side unfortunately.

"Do you want me to go on or no?" I asked meekly, that's a first. Women do weaken me to a certain extent.

"Of course I do. I'm sorry I laughed I couldn't help it. You just say it with a straight-face it makes it more funnier."

I shrugged off the apology. "Ah, it's alright. I said it so many times before I'm used to the situation and I tend to forget how weird it is. Now that I think about it I guess there will be others who will laugh to death hearing it."

"Guess your right. Now of course you're going to have to continue your story. I'm ordering you to" she piped, switching moods: sad to perky within the sixty-second time limit.

Pinching the ridge of my nose, controlling the urge to roll my eyes or say a curse that might risk in waking the whole household, I grounded out. "Can I start?"

"Yes!"

"As I was _**saying,**_ Koenma made a deal to restore my life back if I became one of his spirit detectives."

"Uh--"

Should have guessed. "A Spirit Detective is basically a fighter who investigates suspicious activities of the supernatural, like escaped demons for example" I answered her unspoken question before she asked. Man am I good.

"Yuusuke, what do you mean by 'escaped demons'?"

How should I put it in lame terms? Tapping a temple with an index finger I mulled over on breaking down a simple explanation best explaining "escaped demons." The idea demons lived amongst the world today isn't so, as brainy Kurama puts it, 'far-fetched.' Whatever that means. Sometimes the fox can drone on and on about something using big words me and Kurabara don't understand. I'm not cutting myself short I'm merely admitting the truth.

"See there's three realms. The first one is Ningenkai; the human realm, where you and yours truly lives" I gestured to myself and the surroundings. Kagome pouted and glared daggers thoroughly annoyed. Probably disliking how my explanation resembles one of a parent lecturing a stupid child. Whatever works use it.

She offends _way_ too easily, referring her as stupid hit's a nerve in her. I couldn't help the inward smile seizing my mind. "The second is the Reikai; where Koenma lives and deceased souls go before they depart to the notorious 'mysterious beyond' and the third realm is the Makai. The realm where demons live in."

"But how can that be? InuYasha and lots of other demons lived with the human villagers--"

"Yeah about that, the three realms were suppose to separate everyone in order to live in peace. What Koenma babbled about he said the realms were created by some ancient people--"

"Deities," she corrected me, wearing her famous and very cute smug. I hate it with a passion.

"--_**Deities **_three hundred years ago after the two hundred year period you traveled in." Aha, touch down. Comprehension hit her, creating an '_0'_ form on her lips. I allowed a self-praising smirk to shape my lips, sometimes I even surprise myself. The information was bound to sink in eventually, Koenma does like to hear himself talk.

"That clears up the cloud a bit," she poured her cheerfulness into her tone. Her enthusiasm astounds me most of the time. Nah, scratch that the _whole_ time.

"Good, good, now where was I? Oh right. After I got my life back I had to go on these missions to track down demons and retrieve some stolen stuff, I met two demons named Hiei and Kurama in which we teamed up under the Reikai partnership and an old buddy of mine, Kurabara." I know I shouldn't go saying Hiei and Kurama's names in released daylight since their about as wanted as the…crap, what's an important leaders' name again? Ah, screw it. It's not like Kagome actually knows them and isn't in the least a threat to them.

Kagome seemed to have frozen when I mentioned my teams' names. Pointing an accusing finger at me she tried to regain her composure. "Y-Y-You k-n-now Hiei?" she asked hoarsely in disbelief.

"Huh?" Okay now I'm confused. "Yeah and how do _you_ know _him_!" Well there goes my theory down the toilet. I wondered was I going to like the answer? _Fuck. _Then again I need to know.

Her long silence took its toll on my curiosity, it etched, cutting me down piece by piece. If she doesn't answer soon there's no--"

"Yuusuke I know Hiei for certain unexplainable reasons. Let's just say I know him by associations" she replied blandly. What the hell did she mean by 'associations' that's not a suitable answer.

Our eyes locked into each others for countless moments, I waited for a short explanation to her and Hiei's "associations." _Tch! Association my ass. _It never came. How does shorty know her anyways? This can't be good if she knows the hotheaded assassin. It's a shady relationship I need to figure out. Nothing good could come out of Hiei, the demon isn't exactly the life of a party, he's more like the silence of the party (death to it). Befriending a human is a red flag flaring there.

Kagome's stoic gaze gave no hints to further clues to the mystery behind her and Hiei. Her callous expression closed the matter tight. Pressing on the issue wasn't going to get us anywhere tonight and seeing Kagome refused to let an interrogation commence I was pretty much forced to drop it. The more _practical_ thing to do, much to my dismay. I eventually _will _figure out the puzzle involving Hiei and Kagome's 'relationship' in the nearby future. She's not getting away that fast. No one can keep stuff from me for too long.

Normally I wouldn't have let the chick off the hook so easily, due to my stubborn nature, insisting is more like it, but it's late. Nearly the early morning. The sun should be rising soon and I have an angry assistant waiting outside in the kitchen practicing a different variety of ways to bat my head with her oar for the "betrayal" on Keiko. Not a pleasant sight to greet in the morning. I know Botan well and she _will_ hit me with that fucking stick thingy.

Sighing weakly I lifted myself up and walked towards the window. I watched as the night sky kissed the upcoming dawn making my predictions correct on the early morning guess. Unable to tear my gaze from the sky I couldn't help myself staring out into the distance. I leaned my aching forehead against on arm pressing next to the ledge of the wall, the window reflected my ruffled image and the reflection of Kagome's shorter form standing next to me.

"The sun's rising isn't it?"

"Yep, looks like it."

"Surprising we didn't wake up the whole house hold with our ranting. Right?"

"You could say that again." A curve kicked up in the corner of my lips realizing the truth to that statement. "Shit, these asses sleep like rocks, there can be an earth quake shattering the city and they'll _still_ be sleeping, dreaming who knows what." My eyes never strayed from the window, watching the sun rising for the first time in ages captivated my attention and interest as it did Kagome's.

"It must be difficult to undergo all those missions with your friends." She started quietly. "After all we are still kids. The feudal era missions were no picnic either, it was hard on me, it's still is hard on me." Hearing her words mingled with gloom pained me in an ironic sort of way. She truly does understand me. Both of us try to hide our feelings in a mask deceiving others with our carefree attitude when it's not like that. Knowing the dangers involving everyone we care about is very...bothersome.

I'm not ready nor am I willing to show anyone the true depths of my thoughts on things just yet, though, who knows? Maybe I will one day just not now.

I rested a hand on Kagome's shoulder silently saying everything she needed to know. At least I hoped she picked up on the hint. She did to my relief because she flashed me a smile. Kagome leaned onto me encircling her arm around my waist to my surprise. I didn't pry her away. The gesture's harmless and somehow I felt like I needed that. With one arm I coiled it around her small waist holding her beside me. What else can I do?

"Thank you," she whispered as the two of us watched the bright fiery sun rise from the horizon diminishing the darkness and replacing it with the yellow morning light.

Collecting new knowledge of Kagome's past, no longer ignorant to the fact she's a powerful priestess (rookie--err--apprentice, oh hell whatever you call it) a major target for demons I vowed to protect her, Keiko, and my newly acquired family. _No matter what I will always have your back Kagome. I swear it._

As the two of us watched the horizon in awe at the beauty to it all I would much rather sleep. No seriously, the whole 'beauty to nature' gig is old news to me. I absolutely hate waking up early for no damn reason. School's out and Grandma (Genkai) isn't training me until the next two weeks, I'm supposed to be resting till then. I can't stand it. "I hate waking up early."

"Same here."

"Crap. Too late to go back to bed."

"Yeah, too bad for you buddy, I can go back to bed unlike certain unfortunate people here."

"You really are an evil incarnate."

"Do you even know what that means?" Oh, hell no. She's implying I'm stupid!

"Yeah I would know, I'm standing next to one and boy is it ugly."

She glared stepping hard on my foot. "Get use to it bud" she said roughly reaching up on her tippy toes ruffling my unruly hair. I need a bath right about now.

"Feh, girls."

"Pfft, boys." She smiled cynically still mocking my misfortune. I snorted rolling my eyes and reached down to ruffle her hair in return. See how she likes it. Shoot, this is going to be a _long_ day. I can feel I'm not going to welcome it.


	5. The great trashway

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything never will sadly.**

**A/N: Ack! I'm such an idiot! Thanks Gizmo369 for pointing out the repeat. I need to be more careful with the next chapters.** _Headdesk_** By the way, thanks for the reviews, feedback is my drive to keep this fic going on.**

**Title: The Real Folk Blues**

**Author: Adorkablebanana**

**

* * *

Chapter 5: The great trash way **

_P.O.V.D: _Kagome

"_You say drinking washes the problems away…what about cocktails?_

_-Ema Uranch._

It had been an awkward two days ever since I met Botan. First impressions count of course, I'm sure I _impressed_ her, I completely blew mine with her. Luckily she wanted to start over erasing the memory of the wrong foot we got off on.

I'm glad Botan is a very cheerful girl with a good heart, it would have been a shame if we grew into bitter enemies. Not that I'm the grudge type of course. By the looks of it Botan is the kind of person who can't hold a grudge, thank god for that! I hate it when people get angry with me or dislike me. I'm still recovering from the rancor Ayame and Kikyou hold against me. Sensitivity, my delicate point.

Botan apologized to me, she never intended to insult or embarrass me in any form. Accepting her apology made guilt swim inside me, _I _should be the one apologizing to her, she only reacted instinctively. She did it for the friendship between her and Keiko any person can misinterpret the scene she saw two nights ago. It was late, me and Yuusuke were in bed on top of one another squirming around, one would think we were making love. Loyalty drove Botan to smack Yuusuke across the face with her wooden oar, (_giggle_) she reminds me so much of Sango hitting Miroku and InuYasha using her ever so trusty bone boomerang.

_Gosh, how will I get use to living without the Miroku, InuYasha, Sango, Kouga, Kaede, and little Shippou? _They don't realize how much they're needed now.

Yuusuke shouted at the poor girl quite loudly, a thin film of moisture glistened over those sullen bright eyes, thus, motivating me to defend her. It's a small replay when me and InuYasha use to fight. Yuusuke regretted yelling at Botan murmuring a sorry or two in a hoarse, congested voice. He's most definitely angry with me.

I know he isn't a bad person, he didn't mean to take _all _his anger out on Botan. Yuusuke's been piled under a lot of pressures he just snapped instantly at the first victim to bother, an InuYasha trait all too familiar to me. Darn it! I need to stop that! Yuusuke is Yuusuke and InuYasha is InuYasha_. I can't keep mixing two different people together. They're different._ I need to cease rekindling my past otherwise I can't live on.

Botan and Yuusuke and including me made quite the scene, the memory of that day is still too freshly recorded into my mind.

_After the silent pause watching the rise greet the morning sky, Yuusuke, stretching out his back and arms, set out to the problem at hand. The young man went downstairs to the kitchen mumbling swears and cursing about waking up so early on a weekend for no good reason. Kagome giggled softly, following close behind him._

_Yuusuke for once didn't kick the door open as he normally did--his way of announcing his arrival to a room--instead he opened the door gently twisted the metal handle painfully slow._

_Kagome already tired of waiting for Yuusuke to open the door clamped her hand over his larger hand and twisted the handle for him._

_Yuusuke eyed her a glare, arching a questioning brow. "You're no fun. You know I wanted to scare Botan, right?"_

_A playful gleam shimmered her eyes innocently. "I know, I just wanted to ruin it for you is all."_

"_Remind me later why I haven't killed you just yet, at this moment I can't seem to remember **why**?" he said sarcastically, earning a nervous giggle from her._

_Entering the room a certain blue-haired girl sat on a stool next to the kitchen counter, cross legged, in a very dignified fashion glaring daggers at the two individuals before her._

_The kind hearted girl Kagome took her for (she has an odd judgment of people before even meeting them) before seemed oddly different, changed in a freakish way, her eyes seemed to want to burn a hole through her. She felt a tad hurt at this action though she can't hold it against the girl to feel this way towards her. Yuusuke fidgeted under Botan's angry stare, its rare to see Botan angry, very rare in fact even in deadly situations she always portrayed a friendly, happy demeanor. It's even more infrequent to be in the receiving end of her rage, unless provoked of course. _

"_Uh…so, uh, hey Botan. Did Koenma send us an assignment or something?" Yuusuke asked acting stupid, his courage and playful image faded the instant she send her intense fiery gaze his way. He seriously hated angry women, it's scary, plain scary._

_Yuusuke's small talk struck a nerve in her. Her eye twitched losing what's left of the self-control she had. Botan gripped her wooden oar tightly, her knuckles turning bone white clutching tightly around the base of the stick._

_Kagome predicted the girls' upcoming actions stepping back very slowly, edging away from Yuusuke to a more safer distance. 'Oh Yuusuke, you had to open your trap, now you're going to get it.' She silently prayed the tensed up woman would give mercy on his condemned soul. The scene won't be pretty._

_Within the count of three Botan rapped, quite harshly, the tip of her oar against Yuusuke's skull. "Ouch! Why'd ya' do that for! That hurt like a one hell of--_**Ow**_!" he complained, shocked, while rubbing the newly grown throbbing lump at the top of his head. Botan merely grinned satisfied._

" _It's serves you right for cheating on Keiko. How can you do such a thing with your own Sister! And since when do you have siblings! Have you been keeping this an in the closet secret--you sicko!" shouting outraged by the appalling events, she gripped her oar tightly readying to create another lump on the offenders' head._

"_What the hell are you talking about, woman! I didn't cheat on Keiko, not even once!"_

"_Oh, yeah, so what's this then? Huh! Huh!" she pointed frantically back and forth to Kagome and Yuusuke stating her point._

_Kagome tried her best to act invisible from the bickering two, covering her blush with her hands she hid behind her clammy palms. Oh the shame of it all. Why is she always accused of being a home wrecker? Better yet why _is_ she accused of things she has nothing to do with whatsoever?_

_Yuusuke looked at Botan as if she grew an extra head, how can she insinuate he and his **adopted sister--err--** his mother's step daughter are a couple--okay, sure it can happen, there's no doubt about it thinking on a logical scale--though, still, how can she say such rubbish? "Botan you're crazy to think me and **MY** step-mother's daughter, Kagome, are a 'secret couple' ya gotta be a desperate nut to do something like that!"_

_It was Kagome's turn to be angry, she felt her jaw tighten and fisting her palms down at her sides, she marched up between the shocked girl and the red faced boy raised a quivering hand she brought it down hard across his face. Kagome slapped Yuusuke hard on the side of his head. "Desperate nut, huh? For your information I have a lot of suitors who beg me to go out on a date with them!" _

"_The hell was that for!"_

"_For insulting me that's what!"_

"_Well it's the frickin' truth!"_

"_Shut up!"_

" _God, what does a guy have to do in order for a couple of neurotic chicks to leave him the fuck alone!" Yuusuke exclaimed, gripping his sore face. 'Shit that hurt!'_

_The screams and exchange of insults shot back and forth between Yuusuke and Kagome. Out of the sheer rage Yuusuke threw a less then dignified insult Kagome took to heart. _

"_Oh, so you think _that_ about me?"_

" _The truth hurts, toots. You should seriously get over yourself," Yuusuke said without missing a beat. He wasn't about to let her off easily. _

" _Well I guess hypocrisy is the new black then Yuusuke," she spat and added "and further more stop yelling at Botan! It's not like she knew about me or any of this. She's only defending Keiko, I would do the same thing if I were in her shoes!" Yuusuke wanted to retort with such a passion though Kagome intercepted the process. "I don't blame her to think so negatively towards us, c'mon, anyone can see what a lying, spineless, pervert you are. It isn't hard to miss," with that she marched out of the way with her head held high keeping as much dignity as possible._

"_Pfft! Yeah, go walk away! You know it's a fact Kagome!" He barked after her. She had a lot of nerve--that little bitch! He wished he could--oh forget it!_

_Yuusuke's words hit a sensitive spot in her. She acted indifferent toward the comment leaving the two equally shocked Detectives in the dust._

" _Wow, you really blew it this time Yuusuke," said Botan in awe amazement. That girl had enough spunk to put the ordinarily unruly young man in his place including collecting the guts to level with him. Botan reverted back to the easy going, concerned person she normally is._

_Yuusuke gave Botan an incredulous and dirty look, it was _her_ fault he was stuck in the doghouse again, a target to Kagome's rage. How dare she miraculously change out of the blue to her perky self, she is definitely some crazed nutcase._

"_**YOU**!" Yuusuke growled. "It's your FAULT!" _

_He stammered. Botan giggled nervously, tugging habitually onto her ponytail during awkward moments. "Whoops, my mistake."_

After that day I'm still not speaking to Yuusuke. I'm on a no-contact basis with that…that stupid head! I can't look at the creep! He could go screw himself. I'm not talking to him anymore.

_I can't stand him… _As best as I could manipulate my feelings I will **not** let what that jerk said get to me no matter how much it did hurt. For the rest of the few days I avoided him at all costs and when we happen to past each other in the hallways we ignored one another's presence. Good thing he's leaving to another mission I could use his absence in the house, I don't want to dodge Keiko any longer because of Yuusuke.

Two days drifted by and Yuusuke left. I didn't bother to bid him goodbye nor did he. The action twisted a tightening knot in my chest although I pay no heed to it. Yuusuke left on his mission along with Botan.

Aside going to school regularly there's nothing going on. Really, nothing whatsoever. The extreme boredom possessed each fiber in my being. Yes, dramatics are necessary to imply around this point. Everyone's too busy caught in their own work to have fun. Mom and Atsuko left to the beauty salon getting a whole new makeover taking advantage of this week's treatment theme, free of charge. They could have at least invited me but _nooo_ it's their "own time." Keiko is attending some gifted league program for the rest of the week due to her excellent grades and so are Eri, Yuka and Ayumi, lucky them.

They ruined any chance for a much needed shopping spree. Darn. And I'm not all nutty about shopping in the first place. There's proof of my desperation right there. Souta went to Grandpa's shrine and even Hojou's too preoccupied to help tutor or even take me out on a date to see a movie.

Boredom is severely consuming me inch by inch, I'm so desperate I phoned Hojou a couple of times this morning to see if he might want to go eat at Wac Donald's for breakfast. It's not that I feel Hojou's annoying or dislikable (alright sometimes he is when he drops by at a wrong time) he's cute and adequate enough for a girl just not for me. And he can be too clingy, it forces me to feel squeamish and guilty on the inside, thus, spoiling a possibility to having a relaxing day.

I'm cruel like that. Hojou's just **too** damn nice, as the saying goes 'nice guys finish last' is proved true once again. InuYasha won me over Hojou. It's a shame to let a such nice guy go to waste, I should had paid more attention to the boy, he troubled himself bringing me remedies for my so called "diseases." He also went class after class picking up my homework assignments to ensure I wouldn't fall behind. Heck, when the opportunity presents itself he tutors me no matter the time. Poor sweet guy, too naïve for his own good, well, at least now I can make up for lost time by accepting his dates. I'm such a softy (sometimes). I can't dump him out of the blue. Sure I'm not interested in a commitment but he's nice to have around plus he's not a cheap date.

Poor sweet guy, too naïve for his own good, well, at least now I can make up for lost time by accepting his dates. I'm such a softy (sometimes) I can't dump him out of the blue. Sure I'm not interested in a commitment but he's nice to have around plus he's not a cheap date.

A smile gazed my lips observing the picture children playing, enjoying, laughing, having a ball amongst their friends. If I could be happy like them 24/7 life would be a breeze. Speaking of breezes, a strong gust of wind blew swirls of freshly fallen leaves in the air along raising my hair and to my utter dismay the hem of my floppy yellow dress giving a peek of my white lace panties for the world to see.

_**Oh god no!** _The burning red flame of extreme embarrassment colored my face. The humiliating buzz alarmed all my senses. The hysterical roars of laughter from the group of girls hanging around at the corner stop filled my ears. _Somebody just shoot me! _Desperate calls call for desperate measures, without thinking through it instinctively I ran down the quickest street way to disappear from this disaster.

Stupid weather! Why does mother-nature torture me?

My sprint challenged the speed of light, I hoped a familiar face wouldn't recognize me. I already felt the mortification eat me whole. For toppers the shadow of bad luck loomed in over my head, a group of teenage boys, **_stupid teenage boys_**, standing across the street saw my little accident occur. This has got to be a nightmare living in reality. No one can have _this_ much bad luck!

In my panic frenzy my thoughts scattered here and there. _I need to get out of here!_

The whistles and boorish comments burned my ears. Comments about my ' nice ass' as they put it drew the publics' attention. If I knew what half those dumb, rude remarks meant I would have marched back gave them a nice slapping. Sadly mortification prevented me to commit such actions of murder or purification, instead like a shamed coward, scurrying away seemed the most logical action to take and afterwards find a nice rock to hide under. _I hope those morons aren't from school. _The dread anyone of those guys attend the same school as me dampen the whole situation. I prefer having the reputation as a rabies-infested girl than as _"Flash." _

Note to self; never wear a short summer dress on windy days. Wind and light fabric don't mix well.

The heat of my cheeks rose, I'm betting my face resembles a ripe tomato. The complications running amuck back at home is a far above a large filling to bust a chop. I already have enough embarrassing moments to air on a sitcom show, this just adds to season two.

The escape artist I am, I stumbled--not actually stumble. I'm trying not to be clumsy anymore!--into what appeared to be an vacant alley way. Interesting. Catching my breath, each limb ached threatening to drop on the spot. My muscles ached. _Cripes_…I need to sit down for a minute. Even my inner thoughts were tired.

In the rush to leave I hadn't noticed the direction I fled to. Tiresomely I explored the alienated territory. The surroundings; an abandoned alley way, graffiti staining the ashy brick walls, torn squeaky rail fences the rust chipping it's material into the ground, broken pieces of glass scattered across the floor with metal and scraps of garbage littering the cracked pavement. A unadulterated pure picture of the projects boarding the outskirts of town. That or the landfill.

I'm positive I haven't ran that long, come on, how can a girl wearing high heel pumps cover that much ground?

Me running to a dump?

I can, no, I am so dense at wrong moments.

_Ha, I gotta stop sleeping late. _These silly little ideas are getting to me. Yet laughing at my blunder doesn't help tell me where the heck I am.

"Where am I!" I act upon things before thinking it thoroughly, InuYasha was half right, I can be stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid! If it were possible without causing any further brain damage I ram this empty skull of mine against the brick wall, maybe I'll see "the light."

No use in mumbling swears, doesn't get a woman anywhere. Might as well rest a bit. I found an old bench to sit myself in, amazing how I recognized a suitable seat in this wasteland. Hesitantly unsure if the thing might collapse under the mere touch of my rear end I tapped it lightly with my index finger…hmm… seems sturdy enough.

Might as well take any chances, besides, my body's killing me nobody will see me bust my butt out here…I slowly lowered myself and the cracking creek vibrated the durable bench. _Thank goodness. _Settling down on the rickety old bench I acknowledged the luck it's still standing in one piece underneath me. Sighing, I carefully leaned back not fully trusting the squeaking contraption I took one last glance over the desolated alley, making sure I was the only existing person in this neck of the alley.

I peered in all my directions and yep I'm completely alone in this solitary place. This place is quiet to the point the birds could hear the echo of my breathing from afar.

Very quiet.

Gently closing the thin lids of my eyes I could not thwart succumbing to the darkness my wandering thoughts returned to, keeping my mind occupied. _Yuusuke, why is it so hard to be around you? _Why? Nope not your behavior, trust me, I've been around and attached to your kind way too much it's unhealthy.

Why then? Is it because the boy shares an immeasurable amount of similarities with InuYasha?

It's very hard yet very comforting.

Yuusuke, you share that brash attitude and tough exterior my hanyou had. Both of you have enough tough skin to break a sword.

Yet Yuusuke has his own qualities that make him the 'Yuusuke' I identify. Like for example, Yuusuke's a pervert, not like Miroku, the monk is in his own category. The boy has an annoying sense of humor always finding enjoyment at someone else's expense. Besides the essentials he is suitable for boyfriend material.

I don't know if this is a kink of mine but I find alluring the bad boy appeal because I think Keiko has good taste. She's a lucky gal; she owns one of the few good ones. Too bad all the best guys are taken or they're plainly not my type. Maybe one day prince charming will turn my way and perhaps he can give me the small thing I wanted InuYasha to have given me …love...I wish for unconditional love. That's my secret. Admitting the truth would open a new level of revelations I am not willing to give others. This remains personal.

The way my life runs I doubt any other man will occupy that role other than InuYasha but dreaming is all a girl can do.

Drat. My eyes feel heavy the firsts signs of falling to sleep. I can't sleep here. Come on, Kagome, get a grip on yourself. You cannot doze off in the middle of nowhere like a log it's irrational.

_No. Stop that, Kagome! _I scowled the innate act my body's exhaustion betraying me.

Well…maybe a few winks won't kill me, yeah I'll just close my eyes for a moment to clear the fog. Resting my eyes, that's it! Closing off troubling thoughts I drifted unwisely to sleep--err--I mean nap, no that's not right either…well short rest, fatigue consuming me whole I drowsed off.

* * *

Kagome calmly walked about through the forest, taking her time basking in the sun and cool air. Strange enough Kagome felt cheery despite the nearing threat of Naraku. Soon the gang will have to face the final battle for the completion of the Shikon-no-Tama and to slay the deranged hanyou. Deep within her she knew far too well her time was limited in the feudal era, a painful limitation remaining together with her friends. For the moment Kagome shoved distressing thoughts in the far end of her mind, forgetting negative ideas she chose to enjoy the moment, a logic learned from the monk, Miroku. 

Mother nature's weather today was at it's peak in beauty, the sun is shining, the clouds are floating by, the weather's not too cold nor too hot and it's the time of year when the cherry blossoms are blooming and sprouting fresh from the tops of trees. It's truly a sight for sore eyes. A heavenly picture. "How beautiful!" chirped Kagome excitedly, her eyes sparkled amazed by the pinkish/whitish delicate surroundings.

A light breeze swayed the plant life circling the girl. Straggler blossoms clinging to the branches the little effort the wind blew carried a few cherry blossoms off the trees, sailing in the wind and some landed gracefully on the ground. Spotting this Kagome bended down and picked up a single frail flower admiring its beauty.

"Lovely," she murmured, carefully placing it behind her ear. The flower's rare spark added to Kagome's graceful appearance. Continuing to walk peacefully she seemed to almost glide like a living nymph dominating the forest. The peculiar aroma filtering off the cherry blossoms tickled her senses. Kagome's peaceful state was shortly lived as a familiar energy emitting a short distance across the forest ensnared her attention.

'_Could it be?' _she wondered. Kagome looked above and in the sky the subtle glowing orbs snaking across the trees clueing her in. _'It is…' _Hesitant on her choice she debated the whim only coming to her conclusion shortly. Intuitively Kagome dashed towards the power compelling her to go to it, an unspoken calling. Coming to a halt, Kagome stopped in front of an enormous tree to see her presumed rival sitting on a thick branch leaning casually against the rough trunk supporting her.

Her pale face wore a serious mask reflecting no emotion, not a hint flickered by. Her brown eyes, lacking emotions, stared down below at Kagome staring her down as if she was the most insignificant creature her eyes ever lay on.

Kagome looked the woman with the uncanny similar features straight in the eyes, showing the same neutral feeling towards Kikyou. For a pausing moment, the two women stood without saying a word studying each others' profile.

Breaking the silence, Kikyou cut to the chase. "Girl, you are aware why I summoned you here…?"

"To be honest, no. I came here out of instinct knowing whenever you're presence is near, trouble is near" Kagome retorted coldly. A tone too fresh and unfamiliar to accustom to. Kagome's warmhearted nature transcends and extents even to the worst of the crowd such as Kouga, though, in this case Kikyou's different. Kikyou brings forth Kagome's bitter, callous side, a side unused and unseen by many.

The older woman's stoic expression didn't waver. She wasn't in the least bit affected over the girl's indifference. "Kagome, I need to speak to you upon the matter at hand."

"About Naraku?" asked Kagome, believing she assumed the vile hanyou. The topic easing her tensed form near her.

"No." This answer sent Kagome on high alert again taking a fighting stance. She can never be too careful around Kikyou, not like she did in the past. Her life constantly stood at stake as she recalled perfectly the several occasions where Kikyou tried to finish her off. Crossing paths with her is one of the regrets Kagome had come to known the hard way.

Kikyou cocked her head to the side amused by her reincarnation's sudden actions. Memorizing the drill; she attacks, Kagome runs or fights back and the heavy weight in her chest resumes. It has been that way since the first time Kikyou felt jealously and resented InuYasha for replacing her in his heart. Chuckling, shaking her head side to side she reminded herself some things will never change. Kagome's eyes widened baffled at Kikyou's behavior. Yet, thinking on a more clear scale she wasn't too surprised. Kikyou's tendency to laugh mirthfully at her expense happened occasionally.

Feeling edgy acknowledging the Priestess open mockery of her. Kagome trembled livid. '_How dare she! She's just laughing at me like she always does. Oooh, I'll show her, I'll give her something to laugh at!'_ thinking brashly, she pulled out her trusty bow and arrow aiming it over Kikyou's direction. Whatever lucid, sensible thought she maintained fogged up with uncontrolled anger. She had enough of her, enough what she represented. "Let's see who's laughing now" said Kagome menacing, positioning herself.

She sighed tiresomely over Kagome's routine of _trying _to defeat her unsuccessfully. Kikyou gracefully jumped off her perch landing elegantly on her feet with ease. Kikyou calmly made her way towards Kagome.

"S-Stay back o-or I'll shoot!" warned the younger girl, trembling fear reliving itself as Kikyou stepped closer. Without thinking Kagome loosen her grip on the string letting loose the deadly arrow aiming straight for Kikyou. '_NO KIKYO!'_ Kagome's heart screamed fearing for Kikyou's life, regretting her erroneous actions. For what's it worth she begged Kikyou would evade the shot. Rage drove her to attack her, if there was any great deity from above they would save Kikyou's life. Watching the purity arrow come, Kikyou stopped, holding a hand out splaying her slender callous fingers she concentrated on increasing her ki. A blue light highlighted her person, using the energy she created a shield, in a split seconds time the arrow hit the shield Kikyou conceived disintegrating on the impact.

A clash of purple and blue lights collided, flashing a blinding light illuminating the forest. Kagome threw her forearm over her face, she shut her eyes blocking the blinding light then reopened them surprised and relieved Kikyou survived the attack without a single scratch.

Then again it didn't completely amaze her for Kagome already knew fully well of the unique talents the miko was capable of, yet, Kagome mentally thanked the universe for answering her prayers. She might not be fond of Kikyou for what she done to her and InuYasha in the past but Kagome was no coldhearted person to take her rival in love's life. She couldn't bring herself to harm another. Not Kikyou. Cold-blooded tasks are virtually unachievable for her to commit, she wouldn't bear to carry a sickening guilt that would wallow in her soul.

Kikyou's pale expression deepened, she continued her way towards Kagome as if nothing transpired. A smirk twisted her lips and an unexplainable glint lit her dark eyes.

Kagome stood frozen not of fear but by surprise and confusion. The question remaining unanswered ebbed her mind; will she act against her and attack? "K-Kikyou …I-I…"

"Girl, you certainly improved since the last time, but you still need to work on a couple of techniques" she stated steadily, smirking wider seeing Kagome's astonish face.

"Huh?"

"You heard me well. You need much more practice to surpass me although you're not too bad for a novice." Kikyou informed, folding her arms over her chest. "I presumed my hypothesis on you was accurate. InuYasha doesn't let you have the time to train with Kaede from all the jewel hunting."

"At least I try, isn't a thing you can learn over night on your own" Kagome said in a low voice. Learning to grasp the art of archery wasn't all fun and games.

"And that is what is interesting, Kagome." Kikyou brushed a few petals off her person. '_ InuYasha must have realized the power behind this little girl. He must have been afraid if she controlled her powers she might abandon him seeing no need in him to protect her.' _"Kagome, such imperfections are unacceptable. You need to be more prepared for what's to come."

Kagome glared at her comment. She frowned distasteful at the crudeness in Kikyou's lecture. "No one needs to tell me. I know what I have to do."

Her eerily beautiful face cast Kagome a subtle knowing glance, Kikyou drew back, turning away from her. "Hm…I'll return for you when the moment is at hold, I expect to see you with the two missing shards when I come back." A few of the Priestess' soul collectors coiled around her arms and waist. Appearing the instant their master called for them they glowed a ghostly white light and lifted the woman up in the air. Above, Kikyou whispered some words adding another shocker to Kagome's system. "Stay alive, girl." Before disappearing into the distance.

Kagome barely registered the miko's words if it wasn't for her good hearing, she could have swore the icy woman spoke kind words to her in her own way, it didn't sound like a lethal warning as she spoken to her before.

Strange as it may appear Kagome distinguished for the first time Kikyou showed the barest trace of kindness to her. Kagome didn't know what to make of it. For now she'll just have to wait and see the true meaning behind Kikyou's words.

* * *

Gasping, I woke up with a start. Sweat drops trickling down my forehead the heat of my cheeks worked against me warming up my body more. _What happened? Where am I? _Looking around the trashy place I realized I dosed off in what intended to be a three minute nap. 

I twisted to the side feeling the numbing stiffness in my back and bottom, the second I moved the horrible tremble of the bench cracked dismantling to a pile of trash taking me with it. "Ow!" I moaned.

My body aches in uncomfortable areas. _Ouch and more ouch._

Dust covered my now brown dress, hair and skin. Splinters and pieces of wood covered me to top it off--huh? Wood? Where did it--wait? How did I end up on the floor?

Analyzing my position, I tilted my head around seeing the scattered pieces of wood thrown all over the place. I can feel the sticks and snapped hunks of boards underneath me crumbled and destroyed, pricking here and there. I think I got a splinter on my butt.

Fully wakening I registered what happened. "Oh…" I remembered. The bench smashed to the ground. "Tch!" I snorted at my own blunder. An idiot could guess what happened. The sad detail about this is I didn't feel it as I should.

_Geez am I dirty. _Fingering locks of my hair my normally black hair turned a nasty shade of ashy brown and judging by the dark shade my skin adorned the dirt really did a nice job. I can imagine the mess my dress is in. That's another case in it's own. I don't know how in the world I'm going to removed the stains off one of my favorite dresses. Ew, and I'm covered in the stench of earth and metal. _Please let there be no rats around. _Last thing I need is a rat the size of a football attacking me.

For a moment I paused, staying motionless on my spot on the ground.

Suddenly I recalled the problem._ The dream…_

Why did I dream about Kikyou? Kikyou of all people! This wasn't a dream no…no, it's an old memory. Who dreams about an old memory? It played out exactly how it happened. That day Kikyou did call me in order to speak to me. The encounter left me puzzled by her "nice" behavior. After the battle with Naraku, Kikyou died returning the missing soul piece she stole from me. Since that day Kikyou kept popping into my head randomly, I find myself thinking about her. Odd but true. Relapse perhaps?

Running a hand through my head I tried to understand where I stood. One look up at the sky jolted me to the here and now. _Dark already_. _Hmm, I should get moving. _Carefully motioning up and dusting off enough dirt as possible. I rose to my feet having enough rolling in the dirt and glanced over the mess made by yours truly, another accurate display of a hometown wreck after an earthquake. I sure have a talent for destroying things.

Checking my wristwatch (one of the many gifts Hojou lavished me with) the time was precisely 11:30p.m--wait 11:30! I promised I wasn't going to come home late. Atsuko and Mom are going to have my head for this. _Man, I'm in trouble! _

I ran as fast as a person can run with cramped legs and they hurt with each step I took. The agonizing sensations coursing in the nerves lacking circulation pinching like sharp needles. "Walk it off, walk it off." _Shoot I can't! _Unable to resist any longer the pain I stopped completely and leaned on the graffiti marred brick wall.

Standing statue still I waited for the wave of pain to wash over, the slightest twitch can set off a period of nonstop ache. I hate having a charley horse, it counts as a severe nuisance.

Temporary stuck here for the time I cast my eyes to the sky above me. Pitch black rivaling my dark hair, not a cloud in sight, a smile twitched my lips admiring the stars dotting the sky. The stars glittered, shining brighter than polished crystals. I haven't seen stars so bright in ages, not since my voyages in the warring states era. City pollution takes it's toll on the environment and fog up the air not to mention crumbling the plant life. For instance, this vacant trash hole.

The good mood came to a halt before I realized it when a couple of the trashcans were knocked over, the sound of tin crashing rang into my ears drums. I cringed at the sudden disturbing noise and squeaked, having the life scared out of me. Out the corner of the alley a few guys near my age, I'm guessing, were laughing ridiculously loud, irritating my ears more than needed. From afar I could see them stumbling on their feet. Drunks, how typical.

The closer they approached they noticed me standing there. The three guys stepped away from the masking shadows giving me a better view at them. The boy in the middle must be the ringleader judging by how the other two oafs followed him. He's as tall as InuYasha was, lean but built, and he spiked, dirty blonde hair (the type that defied the laws of gravity) like many of the guys at school although the style accentuated his handsome facial features. Gah, I complimented a drunk. The two remaining boys weren't good looking as the blonde one, they were more on the average level.

The three boys wore the same blue uniforms the students in Keiko and Yuusuke's high school wore. It's not a wonder why Yuusuke gets into fights a lot, guys such as these jump at the chance.

"Well, look, look, look. What do we have here, boys?" one said wheezing as he chugged down the last of his booze. He flung the empty beer bottle to the opposite wall near me, the bottle shattered into huge shards. A few flying pieces of glass narrowly cut me. Why that little….

Thin lipped, I said nothing. I held my tongue for the time being.

"Careful where you throw that, asshole! That almost cut me!" one growled.

"Yeah, you almost hit the chick!" Blondie gestured his lackeys to follow him with a turn of his

head. Crowding around me in a circle. Great I get to be the center of attention.

Standing up straight, I showed no fear putting on the brave heroine act (which I mastered in the feudal era due to all those encounters with demons) naturally I had to learn to fend for myself. Learning the number one rule never show fear, fear is a strong weakness, an Achilles point where the table of chance can be turned against you. Showing no fear doesn't automatically make me brave, keep in mind.

Narrowing my eyes, I glared daggers at them in hopes of intimidating them.

"What's a pretty little thing like you doing out here all by yourself…all dirty" spoke the blonde haired boy, using a deep smooth voice which had no affect on me. I detested the manner he stared at me. What am I a piece of meat?

These weirdo's aren't just any ordinary students, they were thugs, Yakuza probably.

The flickering worry twitched down to the bottom of my stomach, I was starting to get scared by the rate my heartbeat drummed. How am I going to get of this mess now?

These three thugs had the most sickest smug look on their faces, their roaming eyes traced each detail of my body…such pigs. _They actually are leering me down. _

This sure is an invasion of personal space. I felt violated under their perverse gaze and creep the heck out of me. Involuntary my lips frowned disgusted by how these lecherous creeps stared at me. They could at least hide it. These boys have to be desperate if they want to try something rated R on me, I'm not exactly what you call "exotic." Damn hormones. They are like ram demons in heat, trust me, I've met one at their moment in a heat cycle pang, it's not a safe experience to witness. I'm still recovering from the trauma. _Wish I haven't thought of that. Ick!_

"That really is none of your business," I said seriously.

"Eh? Is that so? What do you think about that fellas, is it really none of our business?" The guys grunted their protesting answers, like I care what they think.

"Just let me go home. You're just going to get in trouble by the cops." I attempted a shot at rationality. Scaring them off usually works on spineless punks.

They roared in laughter, poking jokes at my threat. "I like when my bitches play hard to get." The leader cackled, leaning uncomfortably close to me. "Now, now, I'll show you why pretty little girls shouldn't go out so late on their own," his liquor foul breath huffed against me. I can't breathe. Extending a callous hand he caressed gently my cheek, I swatted the offending hand away, growling angrily to keep his mitts off me. The stupid perv had the gall to touch me!

"Ooh, a feisty one. I like that. We're sure going to enjoy our little fun with you." Smirking devilishly, the other two oafs nodded in agreement. Closing in on me, the malice glittering in their eyes gleamed of unkempt desire making my skin crawl.

I could easily blast these idiots off, I'm positive I can--err possibly. It wouldn't be right. I never harmed humans before. Sure I had a few brawls in the feudal era and the situations forced to purify demons. Can I purify humans? I doubt it, even purifying demons rubbed my fur the wrong way, guilt would lurch in my stomach. Fist fighting won't do me good either, I barely amount to the level of a rookie. Sango tried to teach me a couple of moves to defend myself and I can punch and kick like the next person but I'm helpless in a physical fight. When coming right down to it I'm stuck in a dead end and it scared me having no where else to turn to, no open options whatsoever.

"Eichiro let me have a go after you finish" one of the boys' asked, popping a cigarette in his trap.

"Why the hell not? We'll all get a round of this fine piece of ass."

Giving no warning, the blonde-haired punk grabbed me throwing me violently on the floor, I slid painfully across the glass filled floor crashing against a near trashcan. Before I could blink he pounced on top of me, I did my best to push him away. Scratching, punching, even slapping him but the more I tried the more the he stood his ground tightening his hold harder. "**Stop it! You don't know what your doing! You're drunk!**" I screamed at him. _Have some sense! You'll regret afterwards! _

"Shut up, bitch, stay still or I'll beat the shit out of you," he warned, emphasizing his meaning he backhanded me hard, the force snapping my face to the side. My cheek stung painfully, a throbbing pressure racking my head. Blood spilled forth, I coughed up hunks of blood he wouldn't permit me to spit it out.

He tugged at my clothes roughly, this idiot is beyond reason, the insane glint in his dilated eyes revealed the level of oblivion he's under. He left me no choice, I can't allow him to do as he pleases with my body. He might repeat the crime with another innocent person. Reaching the nearest glass shard spilled over the floor I snagged one, swiping it sharply across the boy's face. He screamed his pain, he clutched his lacerated face, the heavy blood pouring profusely allover his trembling hands. I pushed him off me and crawled quickly to my feet.

"Fuck! My face! My face! Get that fucking bitch!" the bloodied man screamed, on the dot the other two chased after me. They caught me with difficult effort as I continuously swung a lead pipe I found lying around like a bat, striking them the nearer they came towards me.

I struck one of the boys in the face accidentally leaving the other brute an opening to tackle me to the ground. He roughly pinned me, twisting one of my arms behind my back immobilizing my further movements. "Get off me!"

"Eichiro! I got the bitch!" said the one crushing me painfully under his weight.

There I stood completely vulnerable to these vultures. Fear rising, my heart pounded rapidly dreading whatever's in store. _This has got to be hell! What did I do to deserve such a punishment_ ? Not any I'm familiar with. My vision becoming blurry, tears dropped down my hot feverish eyes. Fear, hate, anger, helplessness mixed in each drop that spilled. "Let me go! Let me go!" His constricting grip on me wouldn't falter, struggling more the other two guys contributed to holding me down. _InuYasha, InuYasha! "INU--YASHA!"_

Rage instinctively riding the blonde guy, he had had enough. He stood up snatching the nearest metal rod. My eyes widen. "No! _YUUSUKE! HIEI! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" _I screamed in desperation for a savior. Squirming around underneath him like a scared puppy, refusing with all my might not to submit.

"You asked for it you little shit!" Holding the rod up he prepared to strike me. I rather suffer the fate of being beaten to a pulp than having them force themselves on me. Scared of the pain waiting for me, I shut my eyes tight, trembling, and whimpering as I anticipated the unmistakably brutal beating about to take place.

I waited for the rod to smash me, waited for the sound and cries, waited for the sensation of breaking bones and limbs and prepared for the river of red to splatter. It never came. Instead, I heard a muffled yelp followed by a loud thud impact the ground.

Curious, I opened my eyes to see what had happened and the sight meeting my eyes was not what I had expected to see. Surprisingly my attacker lied across the pavement, knocked unconscious. The two guys restraining the two limbs of mine trembled in utter fear, the rattling vibrating my arms within their shaken grip. Glancing a peek up at their faces verified the theory of mine correct that these bullies were frightened.

_Should I be frightened as well? _If this unknown force managed to render the thugs' leader unconscious what will become of me? My day just keeps getting worse as each second passes and here I was about to contact Hiei or Yuusuke telepathically for help, if it were possible that is.

"You bastards better let that girl go right now or else your gonna be joining your friend in a world of pain!" said an unrecognizable deep voice, a man's voice for sure. Cracking his knuckles he emphasized the true meaning behind his words.

Staring ahead, the trickling warm blood steeping down my chin a thought swept through me. Funny, very funny how this presence froze over everything I unwillingly succumb to.


	6. For he was known as the great Orange top

Disclaimer: I don't own anything never will peeps!

A/N: Sorry for the wait. RL is a nag but...oh well. Thanks for the reviews.

Jimi: Slang term for 'nerdy', studious average high school and middle school student.

Team: Slang term for street gangs.

Title: The Real Folk Blues

Author: Adorkablebanana

* * *

**Chapter 6**: For he was know as the brave Orange Top

_P.O.V.D_: Kagome.

_"His finest hour lasted a minute and a half." _

_-Phyllis Diller_

"You bastards better let that girl go right now or else you're gonna be joining your friend in a world of pain," said an unrecognizable deep voice, a man's voice for sure. Cracking his knuckles, he emphasized the true meaning behind his words.

It's too dark to see. I couldn't make out the other presence, for one the idiot obscuring my vision pressed my head against the ground. The main and only thing I could see was a tall, very tall male outline. This just tallied another mark on the chart why youkai can be better than humans: most can see in the dark. Take little Shiori for example, she can see in the dark due to her bat youkai heritage. These are one of the times I wished I had the ability to see through the darkness. Youkai are lucky.

I don't know whether it's all the events occurring in one shot but for the first time in the night my voice seemed lost, missing, and I was rendered completely speechless.

This may sound stupid and very weak on my behalf, I can't help it, and I can only withstand so much. This attempted _rape _messed up my entire system big time as if I have fallen into some never-ending bottomless hole with no way out. It's what I needed really, to add to my to-do list. I gotten kidnapped, beaten, bullied, threatened, chased and now I can cross out nearly raped. God or whoever runs the universe doesn't like me at all.

The sole thing of even the barest of relieves came in the form of the mysterious voice. The echo calling me forth, leading me down to two narrow paths; either a path to more havoc or to safety.

Best take my chances. Anything is better than this.

"H-Hey man, w-we didn't mean it. W-We w-were following Eichiro's orders, nothing more."

"I don't want to hear more bullshit coming from you shameless dogs, even dogs have more honor than you could ever have. A man should never take advantage of a lady; it breaks what damn dignity you asses have. Just for this I'm gonna to knock some sense into you so you won't have the balls to do it again!" he shouted venomously, causing my two _captors_ to tremble endlessly.

All right, so I can state he's rescuing me, not another random molester. _Phew! Someone answered my prayers for once! _

This mystery guy's voice sounded angry seeing the two morons hadn't bugged. Perhaps he didn't register the fact that they froze in place, scared silly. I don't blame them for a change. Not that it'll spare any sympathy points from my part.

In a flash the two thugs went flying across the clearing, the wind punched out of them. The man went after them, jabbing a few painful punches, which I could hear the blows from my spot. Shoving the heel of his shoe in a sharp kick, he struck one thug in the face and the other he grabbed by the collar throwing him in the dumpster where his friend's legs dangled out the edge.

The sound that verified this statement was the ringing** _WHAM! _**and awful **_THUD! _**

The ground practically _vibrated _against the force. Poor saps, that must've hurt a million. Seconds later the two guy's moaning and groaning, meekly crawled out from the dumpster. Almost timidly like a jumpy raccoon stealing food in the middle of the night except in this picture they crawled because of the pain inflicted on them. Serves them right.

Clutching their beaten sides, they quickly hauled their 'fearless' leader by the back of his collar, retreating as fast as possible. "We'll get you for this Kurabara! You and that little bitch!" they yelled their empty threats as they made a quick escape. That line sounds familiar…

_'My head hurts…' _I clutched my head feeling that agonizing pulsing swimming in each nerve. This is going to hurt a lot later. Other unmentionable parts of me hurt too, I rather not go into deep detail just yet.

Shrugging, the man known as Kurabara walked over to me. He knelt down beside me and softly asked, "Can you move?"

The buzzing rapping against my forehead on and on made me wince. It took me a certain amount of time to register what he said, and I glanced at him answering in all my honesty: "I don't think so."

"Think you need me to call an ambulance?" his tone seemed alarmed.

I shook my head, begging him not to go to the extreme. I don't want to make this into a bigger deal than it already is. I don't want Mom, Atsuko, and especially Yuusuke to find out. I don't even want to go home because of this! "I don't want to go to the hospital. Please don't take me there." I nearly pleaded. To explain this situation to strangers than to my family lands me in mess I can avoid. The lesser of evils.

"Look, lady. I think it's best I take you to the hospital to check you. Those assholes--"

"I said I don't want to go. I don't need to, I'm fine," I insisted. I gathered the small portion of energy I had to stand up. Wobbling on unsteady legs, I wasn't successful moving on my two feet and slumped back to where I was stationed. "They didn't get me yet. Just a hit here and there." I hope he understands what I referred to and I'm fine on a reasonable aspect.

There was silence. This guy appeared to want to input another word in to convince me his option was the wisest. Unlikely I would concede to his proposition, no matter how more reasonable the suggestion is. He sighed; up close I could see him rubbing the back of his neck. "Where do you live then?"

When he spoke to me my mind was elsewhere, elsewhere and oblivious to everything. A wave of dizziness encircled me.

"Hey! Hey stay with me here!" The man, Kurabara's voice, urged me to remain with him. Everything slurred and I couldn't connect a single coherent thought together. I felt my body shift involuntarily. He picked me up in his arms. The last thing I could recall is being held in Kurabara's arms as he whispered softly in my guess his gentlest tone (due to the deepness of his voice) calming me into a sense of security, which I hoped it was not a false one. I can't handle anyone right now; I'm so out of it. "Don't worry. Everything's fine now, you're in safe hands," his voice faded as I drifted into darkness, fatigue consuming my battered body whole.

**

* * *

**

Fluttering my eyes open, a dim light brighten one side of a room and shadowing the rest…? _Huh?_ Lights? Where am I?

_What happened? And why does my head hurt? _

Looking where I was parked at I lied well tucked in a soft and very warm twin sized bed. Shifting to my left side instantly I winced, discovering a bruised area planted on the side where my rip stood, which was the same spot the brute struck me. My ribs wasn't the only place hurting much to my regret and surprise many small bruises, minor scrapes and cuts covered different sections of my body, you know like my legs, arms, and knees. That pretty much summarizes it.

Studying the dim place, I would have to say it was plain but a suitable room. Nothing too out of line to notice. Just few furnishings here and there. The large poster plastered against the wall next to me was a giveaway this room was a guy's room. All guys are the same. The rack on this bikini clad beach babe had the power to water a guys' mouth. Yuusuke has one or two half naked pin-up posters on his wall back at home.

_Back at home… _

Home is the last thing on my mind. Selfish, eh? And probably sad, too.

_Ouch! _My face ached. The most painful area is on my cheek reminding me one of those alley guys slapped the filling out of me. I assumed the throbbing and pounding pain is due to the swelling building. I hope I don't puff up. Looking like Kirbyisn't on my things to accomplish list. Flicking my tongue and darting it around I checked the right side of my mouth for any tooth missing or loosened. Fortunately I still remained with a complete set of teeth, not one lost. I should give Mom gratitude for forcing on those cups of milk and bowls filled with veggies. They served me well.

The internal and external pain pricked on countless spots. The physical ache after the savage beating and second the scare of left nearly having my first time forced on me in such a brutal manner. I don't think I could survive going through that humiliation. Rape--such a nasty word--scars a person. I don't need the additional drama interfering with my life now.

Remembering the dreadful events and the fact I was helpless, a sitting duck, in the hands of those sicko's depressed me. If it weren't for this Kurabara guy who knows what would have happened? What would have become of the likes of me?

_C'mon Kagome. _I been through worse, far worse and in the end I came out okay. Yeah, there's always someone to give me a hand. Tears welled up in my eyes dripping down my cheeks as I acknowledged the horrible truth of it. _Why am I so pathetic? _I can't even defend myself against minor threats, someone _always _has to save my hide and put their selves in danger.

It's always the same thing; little Kagome falls into trouble, someone has to play the hero to get her out of the mess. I hate it!

_Why me? I'm so…it's pathetic. _

InuYasha, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Kouga, heck, even Shippo saved me from tough situations more than I can account for. At first I hid behind the excuse of being a mere mortal, accepting the implanted fact InuYasha buried me in: Humans are supposed to be weak, and sadly women mostly. Though that theory was shortly lived when Miroku and Sango entered the picture. They're human feared by demon kind, able to defend themselves and others.

This guy that just saved my neck risked his life on the line, dampening the hole of guilt and self-humiliation sucking me whole. Moments such as this force me to tread on the unwelcoming thought of why can't I be more like…Kikyou. I hate it and yet I always return to this dead end cycle. I want to be more like Kikyou, independent and strong and I hate my desire because it puts all my efforts to _not _be like her to smithereens.

She stood alone. She doesn't need help or assistance from others. Kikyou's power and skill made her feared and respected by all making her the legendary priestess people favor.

What hurt more InuYasha countless times compared me to her whenever I did something wrong. Sure when we first began traveling together he often kept saying how great a fighter she is, reminding me I'll never built up to her stature in greatness. He stopped that after a while but then there were those occasions he brought her up accidentally. I think that hurt me more than his reprimanding.

Each time InuYasha compared me to Kikyou it enraged and plunged me into despair I spoke nothing of to anyone. The man I loved aimed his words, striking the precise cord in my heart.

The idea of losing InuYasha to the Priestess motivated me to train harder, trying to surpass or in the least match Kikyou in strength. Yes, even to this precise day I dislike admitting I envy Kikyou. I hate her for being greater and better at everything I can't do to a point sometimes I want to _be_ like her.

I am completely despicable.

How sad. How truly sad. _Kikyou, why must I remain living in your shadow? _Even after ending that chapter in my life I am stuck in that circle I can't escape. Snuggling into the soft bed, I cried silent tears of pain, not from the wounds, but for self-pity. The embarrassment is that great I hid my tear streaked face under the covers for no one to see me. I wiped the tears behind my palm, rubbing them away.

Time seemed to stand still for me as I stared out the window marveling the sky changing from midnight black to a lighter shade. Hours must have flown by as I sulked in misery, a force coiling and binding me to an eternal disappointment.

_How could I let this happen? _

Replaying the images in my head involuntarily caused me a major migraine. I need a painkiller right about now. Geez, the girls (Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka) were right, I turned into quite the drama queen. Who wouldn't turn into one with the life I lead?

Then again I never met anyone in the same situation as me aside from the exception of Yuusuke. His case is a little different and being a tough guy has a different perspective how things are done. I think so at least, I never caught him whining as I do and I doubt he ever had to deal with something like this.

The plan I had in mind to bury myself under these covers for eternity until I develop guts and brawn died when I peeked out from under the covers. A faint light glowed from the far corner of the small room. Yep, I'm definitely not staying under here for long. I glanced over and there stood a young man I'm guessing around my age or so, sitting casually on a small couch, which could fit about two people. Only two by the looks of it.

He sat there alone over on the far side close to the dim lamp, elbow propped on the couch's arm sustaining his head on his palm as he read a magazine: **_Explorer games: The ultimate gamers guide._** His attention was so absorbed in it I couldn't tell whether he was studying it or marveling over the tactics for future use.

Not hard to guess this fella has a passion for video games. I'm not much of a video game fan, I never went to an arcade long enough to enjoy another losing streak without having eleven and thirteen year olds hassling me nor lifted a controller for a game system.

Yep, I admit it. I have a perfect record of failing to win and pass onto the next level in video games. I totally suck at them.

Souta and Yuusuke are into electronics and whatever stuff that beeps and buzz. I swear if you give them a bell or an item that has a nice clink to it they'll be entertained for hours. Boys, boys: Such adoring simpletons. Mom and every other female known to existence agree with this term: We can't live with them, can't live without them.

Souta is more of a game freak than Yuusuke; he spends hours at a time planted in front of the tube working to pass the levels onto the next. Yuusuke plays for a while until he gets hungry or comes close to smashing the controller when the game isn't cooperating with him.

I must confess it intrigues me to a certain degree but running back and forth through time can--_had--_sap up all of my extra time. I barely had chances of going to school and catching up with the work and getting together with Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi. Even Hojou, being the little naïve sucker, was kind enough to tutor me and keep me up to date on the class material. Following the trend of becoming a "game master" was impossible to fit into my schedule.

I think I mainly humor--literally--Souta to spend some equality time with him even at my expense. Heh, what's one humiliation anyways?

Kurabara, or so the boys call him, was a tall guy. According to my calculations he's about 6"3, I'm assuming since he is very tall. A giant next to my height, I probably barely reach his shoulders and highly doubt the possibility I ever will. He's slender but muscular, that's easy to trace with the most odd formed gelled hair style I seen a lot of those teamgangs' sport, of course I can be wrong but I doubt it from the looks of it. The trend teenager boys wear nowadays is the spiked bleach look. Only certain boys preferred to gel up their hair.

Kurabara is also one of the many few individuals blessed with a unique hair color, peculiar, but unique. Orange isn't common among Japanese boys and I suspect the color isn't dyed either. _No fair. I'm stuck with plain old, boring black. _I envied Shippou, Sesshoumaru, and InuYasha's fine hair though I suppose black isn't so bad. When I rethink it many people find the pitch black tone pretty. Honest. I'm not saying this to boost my confidence or anything. Lately people are appreciating natural colors from the bright fluorescent hues people style.

Oh well, may as well flaunt it.

_--Wait I'm rambling again, gah! _I hate blows to the head. Makes one stupider than they are already. I qualify because I gotten more spacey.

To finish this guy's description he's pretty much ordinary from there. I won't say he's a jimi exactly but he's ordinary. A subject I'm not going to further discuss. Doesn't matter to me really, being a goodhearted person does not involve with what's on the outside it's what's on the inside that counts. Beauty is overrated anyway. The bad guys are the only pretty ones nowadays.

For a good five minutes observing the boy, whose attention was glued to the magazine, I felt calm. His passive mood is contagious I felt a little more relaxed watching him, almost like how a yawn is contagious, his relaxed carefree mood contaminated me for the moment.

Sensing my gaze he glanced his dark eyes over me, our orbs and when I mean orbs I mean my puffy red eyes and his sleepless swollen eyes, interlocked in a staring contest neither one straying away. Oddly it wasn't at all too awkward.

Feeling enough courage I sat up, twitching a bit from the pain but quickly disregarding it to discover my favorite yellow dress was replaced with a plain, striped flannel pajama. I wonder for a flying second where on earth did Kurabara get a suitable pair of pajamas to fit me? They're obviously too small to fit a person of his size and stature. Not to mention another concerning question: Who changed me? I wondered and couldn't hide the blush creasing my face. Better not read into that, I'm better off not knowing. The truth would kill me.

"Oww!" I yipped too loud I even was aware of it. A prick of pain bit my side for leaning far too against it. My small outburst reached the boy's ear. Kurabara rose from his chair immediately rushing to my side, concern floating about in his gaze.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I immediately recognized his deep masculine voice, yep; it's the one all right.

"Yes, thank you." Casting a sideways glance he tucked me back into bed like a worried Nanny. It was almost sweet. Embarrassing but sweet.

He pulled a nearby stool and sat on it by the side of my bed. The distance was not too close to say he is looming over me but close enough to make a form of contact. Kurabara's eyes held a deep unknown sadness, an unreadable yet noticeable emotion swimming inside his irises. What could be the problem? Does he pity me or is it for another thing? I couldn't decipher the problem nor did I intend to. I had a strong idea his distress is related to me although I kept wishing it might be personal, and if it happened to be true and if he allowed me the permission to prod into it I most definitely will. I can't help it. It's my nature.

"So what's your name?" he asked. He pushed aside his disturbances, like the way a nurse does to make the patience feel better.

"Kagome...My name is Kagome Higurashi, and yours," I asked as friendly as I could get.

"Kazuma Kurabara." Extending his hand I shook it, smiling genuinely. So far he seemed like a nice guy. His name reminded me of my father's. His name was Kazuma too, and the coincidence stirred a fuzzy feeling in me. Not a bad feeling but it's there.

"Pleased to meet you and…thank you for helping me." I exhaled and resumed, "If it weren't for you who knows what would have happened to me. Thank you very much, I don't know how to repay you for your kindness." I thanked him not knowing if my gratitude was sufficient enough. This little act of kindness seriously meant something to me; words cannot describe how his generosity affected me. I could be over killing the gratitude but its what I got.

Kazuma started laughing nervously, scratching the back of his head. _Is he blushing?_ A deep, red glow colored his face proof of his embarrassment. Oh wow, I did embarrass him and the power to have that affect over a guy tickled me. His blush is almost contagious. He turned his eyes away effortlessly trying to hide it or play it off. That's a fact then. _I didn't mean to fluster him. _

"Um…I would have done it for anyone especially for a pretty girl like you--uh, I mean, for any pretty girl--no wait! I mean for all the girls--no that's not what I meant either--" rambling tangled words, he stuttered in between sentences. He dug further to correct his butchered mistake and I found it too funny. His face brightened deeper red and shame jabbed him in uncomfortable corners.

It's quite amusing to see a man flustered and trying not to make a fool of himself in the presence of a stranger. It felt strange, mainly in my case, I'm ordinarily on the receiving end being abashed. Witnessing this from another point of view is certainly new to me.

Smiling and trying **not** to giggle I waved a hand off. "It's okay. I understand what you mean, no need to explain," I tried to lessen his frustration and hopefully lighten the burden of embarrassment. I've been in that corner one too many times in the past, which I'm still recovering from so I pretty much know how it feels.

A light knock on the door interrupted our little conversation. Kazuma gladly squirmed away, a nice diversion to escape his little shame. How typical to do that, I would know, since I do that all the time. Opportunity to take flight is valuable.

Kazuma asked who it was and a smooth feminine voice responded. "Open up, it's me. I can't open the door, my hands are full." Kazuma immediately reached for the door twisting the squeaky knob open.

"You could be a little more quiet you know!" Kazuma snapped at the new face. The girl, more over so young woman, merely rolled her eyes and snorted at the accusation.

"That is quiet!" she scowled entering and _accidentally_ bumping past his shoulder. She's feisty.

Getting a good view of her, the girl was very tall. Taller than me and I know that slip of info doesn't help, mostly everyone is taller than me. Her long, straight, light brown hair passed her shoulders in a neat fall, having the same eye color to match her hair. Despite her casual exterior the girl was pretty and regal in a different level. I don't know how to put it but she just is. Confidence perhaps, and it can be a beautiful thing.

"No it ain't! Eikichi-chan is more quieter than you are!" Kazuma bit back.

"Stupid, that's because she's a cat. Cats don't pass the time making loud noises."

The two kept snapping at each other, back and forth. Kazuma mentioned she was his sister. Funny, they don't look anything alike. His sister has hazel hair and Kazuma's is bright orange. Their features don't match either. Like with Souta and me, we have the same nose and eyes. Wonder how their parents look like? Comparing them I singled out one trait they both share; hot headed and tough attitudes. It's all in the family as the saying goes.

"Stop being such an ass and help me set the tray for her!" she ordered sternly. She must be the older sister; it's a vibe, a girl-code thing. You would know which sibling is in charge and it's usually the older sister.

"Alright already, geez! Women!" He threw his hands up in the air. "Bossy little…" muttering under his breath and glaring the brunette down as he adjusted the legs of the wooden tray out in front of me. The girl, unfazed by her brother's glare, swept the stool Kazuma had recently sat on beneath her in one fluid motion, crossing her legs in all lady-like fashion.

She's got skills.

--Wait. Breakfast in bed? What the heck? No! This can't happen.

Setting my senses straight I immediately began to protest. "No, no. Please. You don't have to go through all this trouble, I'm fine really."

First Kazuma jumps in to bail my sorry butt out, kind enough to take me to his pad to heal my wounds, giving up possibly his bed and room, stays up to the bloody hours of the night watching over me--which should have creep me out--and making sure I'm still breathing. This is putting the entire household concerned. This is too much. "No, it's not necessary. I appreciate all your kindness but--"

"Nonsense, we're glad to help. Now chill, sit back and eat," Kazuma's sister snipped and before I could protest again the girl pushed a finger to my lips. Silencing me. "Nah-ah. You're staying in bed. From the beating Kazuma rescued you from I'd say you need it." Raising a brow and smirking, she won. She made her point. I sighed, obeying the girl's orders.

The manner she said it made me feel more awkward. I don't exactly like someone involving themselves in a problem such as this, my problems, and a stranger at that. I can't tell the feeling apart from awkward and embarrassed. Must be both.

I made no comment to that. What am I going to say? Better left alone. I didn't want to know what she would do if I argued with her.

Anyways, if they insist, who am I to stop them? I still feel like I'm taking advantage but in a way they're right. I can't move from the bed and stumped where I'm suppose to lead this predicament from. "Thank you for going through all this trouble again. I do really appreciate it."

"Least we can do, anyways my baby brother and I don't get house guests very often, its nice to have a visitor." Kazuma blushed in the distance, his gaze set on the window when the girl said it. He must be a little embarrassed by the pet name his older sister labeled him by. The name 'baby brother' is so cute! Though for a guy I can see why the squeamish reaction.

"You've already met Kazuma by this point, my name is Shizuru Kurabara. Yours?"

Oh, yeah, me. Forgot for a second there. "I'm Kagome Higurashi, it's a pleasure to meet you even under these, um, circumstances."

"Don't worry about it. These things happen. Do you mind if I light up a cigarette?"

Do I mind? Lemme see, nope. Not really. I can deal with the smell for a little bit, I don't like it but this isn't my house and I don't like restricting people unnecessarily. "No, not at all."

Shizuru dug in her pants pocket fishing out for her pack. She pulled the pack and a lighter shaped like a mini gun out. Shizuru popped in one of the thin nicotine filled sticks lighting it up slowly and inhaling the smoke. Taking a quick drag.

On count, without missing a beat, Kazuma opened the window to let fresh air in to drive some of the smog outside the window. He doesn't seem to like the smell of smoke, that or it can be for consideration towards me.

"So how did you get mixed up with those punks?" began Shizuru intending to figure out the reason to why the team gang attacked. "You don't seem like the trouble making type." Boy, oh boy did she have it close and mixed up. I don't provoke it. No, trouble follows me. I don't cause it; I'm a living magnet who attracts them to my dismay.

Lifting the tea Shizuru offered me I sipped the_…Mmmm _strawberry flavored tea! This is new and it's _so _good. My delight was apparent. Shizuru chuckled. "I see you like the tea, its one of my favorites too," she poured herself a cup in the spare teacup and blowing the heat down gently.

"Yes, its delicious. I've never tasted this flavor of tea." Sipping some more, my taste buds were happy. This is good and addictive. "Kazuma do you want a cup?" I asked him. Kazuma was quiet and his full attention glued outside the window. I asked again politely, calling him back to the world of reality. He nodded, apologizing for his rudeness and he stepped away from the window, sitting on the edge of the bed.

I poured a portion of what was left of the tea into his cup. "Thank you," he mumbled while drinking his hot tea. He winced, nearly spitting it out. Oh, _ouch_, he burned his tongue. Happens to me all the time.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

Shizuru rolled her eyes. "I always tell you to blow, you never listen," she said condescendingly accustomed to this reoccurring lecture.

Kazuma mumbled deciding not to say anything more. Or his tongue and lip is too sore to say anything, either one is hard to say. I have a strange vibe something deeper is bothering him. I wonder what's bugging him? What's on his mind?

His face is covered in sadness and misery but why?

Everyone has problems and is entitled to there secrets. Normal life strives people go by though still… it made me wonder and a bit curious. Concerning instincts kicking in I figured I'm turning into my mother before my very eyes.

He looked at me. There was the answer.

_…Oh. _

His distress is related to me. Yeah I think so.

"Kagome, how'd you get pulled into this mess?" she asked again, repeating the former disturbing question. She isn't dropping it. No go.

I took a moment to mull over it. Where am I supposed to begin? I didn't even want to get into that topic right now. My eyes widened remembering the experience, images flooded my mind, and the lead-weight feeling of vulnerability came back.

How do I say I don't want to talk about it to someone who has a right to know? Sort of, anyway. The fresh frightening images shook every nerve in my body and so did my anger. I'm angry with myself for allowing myself in that position.

Kazuma, gulping down the last drops of tea, glanced at me and sensing as if he already knew the strain of explaining and elaborating on the topic caused me. He opened an escape route for me. "Sis, forget about it. She'll tell us when she's ready, for now just drop it," his quick retort left no room for protest or questioning. Shizuru opened her mouth several times, words refusing to roll off the tongue. She immediately shut her mouth, shifting in a different direction, focusing her attention on something else.

"You're right. Another time then, sorry about that. It's noisy of me to hack in, that was out of line." I waved a hand off, accepting her apology and without words saying to Shizuru to forget about it for the time. "Well eat up, I didn't cook you a meal for it to sit there. Eat up before it gets cold," she ordered in that curt and calm tone.

She opened the lid to one of the covered dishes revealing a steamy bowl of chicken broth. Nodding, I lifted a spoon started slurping away--well not exactly slurping, which would be bad manners. I ate it away; it really didn't taste so bad.

* * *

The next morning my skull felt as if it were split in two. Several places on my body ached. Shizuru brought in some painkillers I could take, it helped a little to subdue the pain and swelling. Shizuru also kindly assisted me to bathe much to my mortification. Honestly I wasn't smash and banged for that type of help but I figured she wanted to help me clean up a few of the cuts. Not a big deal. My arm hurt to lift and she also proceeded helping me dress into a large baggy pair of black pants and an old black t-shirt she had sitting in her closet. The clothes were comfy but they were a bit large in height-wise. 

Kazuma helped me get up on my feet. The soreness made it hard for me to walk, making the effort pretty pointless on my own. It was nearly an impossible and dreadful try to walk about normally, Kazuma had to resort to carrying me on his back much to my embarrassment. To say I was abashed is an understatement, not awkward, being heaved over some guy's shoulder isn't new to me. InuYasha, Kouga, Miroku and others lifted me on their backs before. Nothing fascinating or different it's just kind of uncomfortable and familiar. A déjà vu moment. I don't like this type of déjà vu.

Though I can verify Kazuma felt the awkwardness more than me. His face glowed worse than a ripe tomato, it resemble a bright illuminating headlight. I assured him I could do fine on my own, though my demonstrations and efforts proved otherwise, working against my will. He insisted on carrying me on his back, saying and I quote: "It's the honorable thing to help a lady in distress." _Argh_. Not another one enjoying playing hero. Good grief, why do men have to be so stubborn? They leap on the chance to show dominance. Don't get me wrong; I appreciate the help, who wouldn't? Kazuma is just overdoing it. Sighing, I decided to go with the flow.

I never win these fights anyway.

"Kazuma, can I make a phone call? I need to let my family know I'm alright," I asked. He wouldn't argue with that, in fact he suggested it a couple of times, I just didn't feel brave enough to do it.

Phoning the folks back at home slipped my mind till this morning. All right, it didn't really go that way. Lying isn't my strong point in the majority of cases. Mom, Atsuko, and not to mention Yuusuke will wring my neck in for this. Great. Another lecture. I can feel it coming. I'm pretty sure Yuusuke won't bug me about it too much till he sees my bruises, I'm hoping I heal fast enough till he gets back home from whatever he's doing.

Yet with the luck I stride in there's no chance to avoid it.

"All right, off we go. I, Kazuma Kurabara, will help fair maiden in her moment of need. As long as I'm here you shall not fear," he announced proudly stealing a line off a cheesy superhero in a comic strip. I'm not going to say anything on it, no comment at all. I've seen worse antics from Kouga. The whole 'my woman' kick was the wolf demon's tagline.

"Um…okay. If you say so. By any chance, was it necessary to, you know, announce that?" Forget it. I _have _to comment on it, I don't want him sound or look stupid in public. Peer pressure, me? No way.

He started laughing. "Ah no, but I don't get many opportunities to say it. Besides isn't that what I'm doing? So off we go!" Okay now he's doing it on purpose to annoy me. I can see the little glint of mischief gleaming his eyes.

"Whatever you say." This guy's funny in his own way. Too funny. "Thanks."

"For what?"

_What do you mean for what! _He glanced up at me confused, twitching his lip into a crooked grin.

Gee, now I got to explain myself, if this wasn't that much a fuzzy moment already. "For making me feel better."

"Oh that. Well you're still pretty bummed out, seeing you frown isn't a thing girls can pull off. Girls shouldn't frown, it isn't pretty when they should be." He handed me the phone for me to dial. That was kind of sweet of him to say. I haven't felt flattered in a long time. The only type of flattery I gotten, aside from Hojou's compliments, were insults. If you could even _call_ them flattery in the first place. Yuusuke's idea of flattery is remarking how big my butt is.

"Ha! Thanks, I really needed that," I said. He sure can make a girl feel better when they're down in the dumps. Wish most guys thought that way, too bad. I dialed the digits in hearing the phone ring. I waited for someone to pick up. Avoiding calling home strung on for long enough, I do not want to call but I have to. The fall will only become worse if I don't.

_"Hello?" _Someone picked up, that someone my Mother.

I hesitated before answering, what do you say to your Mom after a few days missing? 'Oh, hey Mom, what's shaking? I'm just calling because I got attacked one night by three guys who wanted to molest me in an empty alley, then got rescued by a complete stranger who I'm staying with at this very moment. So how's the family?' I can picture the reaction on Mom's face if I were to tell her that. She'll go berserk. Not to mention what Atsuko and…oh god Yuusuke, he'll bite my head off.

I think he's the worst of the two concerning my well-being. He's such a hypocrite, I know he does activities against protocol, he shrugs it off telling me and whoever questions him to mind their own business.

_"Hello? Who is this?" _Mom's voice began. _"Hello? Can you hear me?" _No, I can't tell her the truth. It's just as bad as facing it.

"Mom, its me," I said slowly. _Here it comes._

_"Kagome? What happen to you? Why haven't you called?" _her hysterics begun. Her voice was laced with anger and worry. I winced away from the volume of her tone. _"We've been so worry about you! You disappear without notice! Don't you think it worries me not knowing where the heck my daughter is!" _she shouted full force. Oh yeah, she's definitely mad. I held the phone lengths way from my ear, I don't want to go deaf right now.

Kazuma wasn't surprised, he send me a sympathetic look, his mouth forming into an '0' wanting to chant the infamous dragged out '_oh' _whenever someone's in trouble. I shot an exasperated glance at him needing rescue this very minute. Mom can get really loud when she's angry.

She's really mad. I didn't bother to hear the rest of my Mom's scowling, it sounded more of an unstoppable series of: _blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, KAGOME! Blah, blah, blah, blah, YOU ARE DEFINITELY GROUNDED! Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah _in fast-forward, only adding more high-pitched lecturing.

Mom babbled away, wasting and venting her rage on the poor abused phone, warm to the ear from the nonstop talking. I muttered a few apologies, I knows, and okays in an effort to sooth the savage beast, where's music when you need it? Mom may not look it but underneath that calm, chipper exterior hides a savage _thing_. A beast summoned like a lycanthrope under the full moon.

I like to believe it's a mother mechanism that switches on automatically.

After biting my ear off I feed her a little innocent white lie. "Mom, I know what I did was wrong but I was at my friends house, helping her fix her…uh, room, yeah that's it, room. She just moved into the neighborhood, I wanted to help her family adjust to their new surroundings, so I stayed over since she doesn't have a phone line yet. I forgot to call home. I'm sorry," I nearly choked in my nervous rambling. I said everything almost too quick for my taste.

I'm going to take this opportunity to state I'm the worst liar alive and this was a very bad lie to begin with. A little part of me that wished to see another day hoped she bought it. I had to make it up off hand and adding to it as I went along nearly sold me out.

Mom paused for the first time in the last 10 or so minutes, allowing me enough time to speak and clear up the misunderstanding. I tried to clarify any loophole she might poke. _"Are you sure that's what happen?" _she said skeptically, not buying a single word I'm saying. Mothers, they are mind reading abnormal aliens I tell you!

They know everything!

"Yes, Mom, it's the truth," I concentrated in carefully performing my most sincerest tone, it burns me inside to lie to her but its for her own and everyone else's good. If I were face to face with her she'll catch me on the spot.

Kazuma scoffed. "Yeah, the truth," he muttered below a whisper. I glared at him warning him to keep his trap shut.

_"Kagome." _Her tone was clipped. I shivered. Bad, very bad.

"Yes, Mom?" I asked in the most innocent of tones.

_"We'll talk when you get back, which is when exactly?" _

"Um, about _that_ Mom, I want to finish helping her so I might be back in three days." I winced ready for her full-blown attack. School isn't in for another week, hopefully the bruise on my face will have disappeared a degree. "Mom, are you there?"

_"Yes I'm still here, Kagome. Fine. Just call next time." _I gaped and held myself back from asking what was that about. Mothers and their unpredictable mood swings.

"Right…" I swallowed. She sounded much more relaxed than before, nobody knows how glad I am right at this moment. _One more thing._ "Mom, does Yuusuke know about this?" I asked imploringly._ Please say no, please say no, please say no._

_"No. Yuusuke's not home and he doesn't know yet. We phoned the temple he is at but no one picked up. Is there a **problem**?" _Oh…don't do that Mom. Don't do that, it's creepy.

"Oh, it's just, you know how he cares about me. He looks out for Keiko and me, I don't want him to worry." Or act upon it is more like it. Ever since he found out about my 'secret' he's been overprotective. We're talking about me here. Yuusuke, never in a million years, would go so through so much for me. I was pretty sure he didn't like me much before.

"Don't worry, he doesn't know yet," she assured me.

"Alright, I'll call to you later Mom, bye."

"Bye honey, remember; you own me an explanation." She **_clicked._** I hung up the warm, abused phone. Kazuma beneath me wobbled and swayed every so often, unnerving me. I tapped him on top of his head. "Hey, anyone home?"

No response. I am not going to believe he's asleep. "Hey Kazuma!" I screeched. He cringed barely escaping the stumble. "Geez woman, do you have to scream? I can hear you perfectly clear," he said startled.

"You were sleeping with your eyes open. What do you expect? I'm not fond of falling on wooden floors." I earned my fair share landing face first on wood, dirt, cement. Need I say more?

"I wasn't sleeping!" he argued, indignant of my misinterpretation on the matter.

"If you say so. There's a little drool there on the corner of your lip," I pointed out, he immediately wiped the small evidence with the back of his hand having the gall to deny it.

"No I don't!" He insisted. He's worst than a kid, so stubborn.

"Right." Dropping the subject I returned to more important thoughts. _Men. The liars. _

"Your Mom sounded pretty pissed off, she was bitching at you and all." He sent me a sympathetic glance, hooking his arms underneath my legs for better hold.

He walked us off in the direction to where the room I resided in was. I bunked in with Shizuru; it wouldn't be appropriate for a girl to sleep in a guy's room, and a guy I just met. Plus Kazuma couldn't sleep with me in his room. He looked paranoid with me in there. It could be my imagination anyway. Kazuma was flinchy while I was in his room, like I'm some sort of expensive dish that can break at any given moment if he were to go near it. Come to think of it, Yuusuke acts the same way. Last time he shoved me off his bed, which I was sitting on, the instant Keiko walked into the room. He was really shaken up, pleading his innocence before her. Guys complain women are complicated when they're the same. Hypocrites.

"Very."

"Kagome…" he drawled.

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you tell her the truth? I think she had a right to know, she's your Mom after all," Kazuma's playful humble shine faded to a more serious, deeper mood. I can't tell her. There are a lot of things I keep from her. If I told her every little event occurring in my life she'd have a heart attack. I also don't want to drag Atsuko and Yuusuke in it. It's for the best…right?

"I did it for the best intentions, trust me on this one. They have enough problems for a life time and if they found out what happened it would be too much…it's not necessary anymore…" I hesitated to continue, rambling on and on. A thought occurred to me. _Who was I kidding? _Who was I trying to convince more, him or me? Him of course. I was right, it was silly of me to doubt my choice. No one needs more drama.

The boy I'm currently riding--all right, not in that matter. What are you some sort of pervert?--set me down gently on the soft, welcoming bed again. The futon gave mercy on my ruffled bones. I picked this bed over Shizuru's bed which she offered me. I don't want to take up unnecessary space and to take over personal space.

He remained eerily mute. He sat across me on a chair, his eyes reading me like an open book, an easy children's storybook. _Who am I fooling? _I thought again. I can't even convince myself of course. I'm not okay. I am the total opposite of the definition. The emotions swirling in me are taking me on the deep-end and I doubt I can stop it.

Is it so wrong to hide the thread of misery from others, from yourself?

Kazuma, a guy I barely know, is stressing on me. To have a person genuinely fret for my own sake bothers me. I don't want to rekindle guilt for causing this on others.

_"You're so despicable." She grinned, shaking her head side to side. "You selfish, bitch. You conceit little shit, you haven't the clue what else you want to steal away from others. Don't worry, someone other than me will put you right in a place you deserve." _

"Kagome, you're not all right. Don't need to be a genius to figure it out, I can feel it in you and see it in your eyes…you're just too damn scared." In the distance somewhere Kazuma's voice jabbed through, the random voice in the past jarred me. It had me wrapped around its finger.

The newly arrivals of an unexpected train of emotions stationed themselves in me, flooding the recesses of my mind-- ahem correction--attempting to penetrate my blocked memories. Then it happened, yesterday's events played in my head like a film, images relived it self. I felt sick again, resurrecting fear, utter fear. The type of fear that makes you wake-up in the middle of the night sweating cold sweat. _I'm stronger than this. I can handle this and be okay. _I wasn't okay, and I wasn't strong enough to…

_To let this go. _

Tears brimmed the corners of my eyes, blurring my vision. I let them fall, I let the tears fall for once, rolling down heavier than water falls.

_Just this once. _

Kazuma sat there and made no comments to discourage me. The way he reached over to pat my shoulder said enough, he felt it was all right for me to have a good cry. "Everything's gonna be all right. Thing's will work out, you'll see," he consoled me. Kazuma tried his best. This was new to him, to comfort a girl, a person he didn't know much about. The gesture was appreciated.

A faint _click_ and _creek_ was heard, not paying much mind to it till I felt the familiar presence of the Shizuru enter. "What happened? What you'd say to her?" she accused by her tone of voice.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it, she just needs a moment to herself," he explained, strangely not ruffled by her clipped tone.

They tried, or at least Shizuru, insisted I tell them what's bothering me aside the obvious and if I wanted to talk about it. I wasn't in the mood to bring up a lie to say to them and reserved each peeve and worry in the midst of my secrets. They didn't press on it.

I surrendered to the fatigue. Succumbing to a blackness hitting the nail right on the head as the faint, and safe voices faded. Thinking too much drained me.

**

* * *

**

Kurabara watched the girl drift away in his arms. The awkwardness having a pretty girl in his arms dissipated a degree. Sort of. Which was good for him, he can't handle any misunderstandings. He's not that perverted. He returned Kagome back to bed, tucking her in the safety of the covers.

Shizuru lid up a cig. Taking in a deep drag in aggravation. This girl's recent outburst shook her. "I'm watching you," she said to her brother, quietly.

Kurabara played it safe and didn't break in an outburst denying the accusation. "I respect girls, you know."

"Good. Keep your perversions to yourself."

An eye twitched. He stomped on the little voice telling him, scratch that, encouraging him to revolt. In the past his little outbursts never worked on Shizuru. _'Just ignore the bitch,' _he repeatedly thought, calming the ire building.

"What do you think, baby brother?" Shizuru's eyes jumped to the girl then back to him. The strange, and pretty strong energy emanating from the girl amazed her. Her aura was something else her senses rarely tasted. The feeling felt like a gentle, cleansing brush of, how should she put it? Like a purity of some sort. The only description to use that basically summed up how it felt was water, her energy felt like a splash of cool water passing through your skin. Kurabara sensed it as well, the _tickle feeling _zapping his sensitive senses only this didn't creep him out, it just put him in a questioning position.

"She's somewhat spiritually strong…kind of like Urameshi," he admitted.

Shizuru nodded, she can tell the girl had incredible spirit powers but was defenseless in a fist-to-fist fight, thus resulting in this type of beating. "Not physically though, I doubt she's even remotely in tap with them on her own free will."

"Could be." Kurabara shrugged.

The possibility is open for debate though for now they're guessing on what they gathered. Shizuru mulled over her theory, it has to be right in a way. Knowing this angered her, clenching her fist in a tight ball down at her side. How a man can take advantage or think to take a helpless, innocent girl by force? How can _anyone_ hurt someone else like this?

She wished she were there also, to give those assholes a piece of her mind; unfortunately she was at work at the moment. Shizuru felt proud of her brother, he truly grown into a fine young man before her very eyes, taking responsibility into his own hands, helping others in their time of need. It's not like he hadn't in the past but now it's more on an offhand basis.

"What now?"

"Sis, she asked us if she could stay here for a few more days. She said she doesn't want her family to know what happened," Kurabara said opening the window a bit, letting the smoke out. The way Kagome pleaded to him to give her permission to stay longer he couldn't refuse and with those puppy dog eyes didn't help saying no. Unable resist damsels in distress are a major weakness for him, other than cuddly animals. He caved in.

"It's fine with me. I can understand if her parents were to lay eyes on her the minute she steps into the door they'll want answers, besides, I hadn't had girl company in a while. Keiko, Botan, and Yukina are off doing their things and I got work, I hardly spent time chilling with them." She grinded the last of her cigarette onto the surface of the rusted, gray ashtray. This Kagome girl intrigued her. Shizuru's curiosity wanted to gather knowledge surrounding her power. Meh, and she is a really sweet girl, she'll make great company.

"Sis, do you think we should tell the other guys about Kagome? Maybe they can help, I dunno, figure something out about her?" Kurabara suggested. Kagome's refreshing taste of energy is new to him, he couldn't trace any demonic link in her. The girl's _power _is a mystery to him. Frankly, he wasn't sure if he should be cautious.

Shizuru contemplated on it, thinking things thoroughly. She didn't want to risk making a bad decision involving Kagome's welfare; she seemed to be always accurate in her hunches guessing and predicting outcomes. Hopefully instinct won't fail her. "No, Kazuma. I don't think it's such a good idea to call the guys on this one. Koenma will probably dig through one of you for answers and besides, Kurama and Hiei are demons, they'll most likely be threatened by her."

"Threaten? What are you talking about?" Kurabara couldn't see the picture more clearly. Kurama wouldn't do anything…weird. Hiei won't bother with it…right?

"Well, I don't sense any 'evil' radiating off her, instead, I feel …purity coming off her. I have a bad hunch on this, it's not a good idea to let Kurama and Hiei know. I'm not too sure about Yuusuke but since he's unpredictable, we can't wager whether he'll do something stupid." Shizuru advised Kurabara to trust her instincts. Kurabara nodded, understanding the little hint his sister implied, he agreed on a long slide. Better to play it safe. It's not like he'll say anything to the bastard demon dwarf, Kurama maybe, but the midget, no.

"Do you think we should at least tell Kurama? He has those plant healing thingies, maybe he can fix her up faster?"

"No. I don't think its necessary, look," she pointed in the direction of the limp girl. A small, faint shield of energy blazed her body. Imperceptible to follow by the untrained eye but looking closer the slow faint flickering of Ki worked its way around the girl's body.

Kurabara could hardly believe his eyes, he blinked a couple of times clearing any illusion playing tricks in his eyes before coming to realization to the unusual display in front of him was real. "Is…is she healing herself?" he said incredulously. This was unexpected.

"Obviously she can. Though it's slow but sufficient enough to help. Impressive." Shizuru's gaze never faltering, her deep interest planted on Kagome's actions. "The funny thing is she probably doesn't know of it." Raking a small hand through her mussed hair, fixing her brown, loose tresses neatly into place again.

Kurabara stared, still digesting the assumption his sister made. '_What is she?' _The random thought running in and out of his mind itched to know of the girl's origins, the source to her unique abilities. She can't be a demon, he's sure of it.

"What--"

"Is she a demon?" finishing his sentence for him, "I don't know, we'll find out soon when she's ready, right now she needs to rest and recover. I'm going to set out more of my old clothes for her." Turning her heels, she headed out the door. "Oh yeah, I forgot to feed the cat. You might want to feed her before she eats her chew toy," she said quickly before disappearing.

"What?! You mean bitch! My poor Eikichi-chan!" He shouted after her. Kurabara zoomed out the door to aid his poor cat. How can Shizuru forget to feed the cat? What's wrong with her? Right before closing the door he whispered to the sleeping occupant, "I'll be back Kagome. Just rest and stay put," with that he wandered off in the house to find his starving cat. Hopefully she hasn't clawed the couch for the lack of attention.

Or left a present on the carpet.


	7. Alert, Alert!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything peeps! **

**A/N: There are mistakes here and there, and thanks to those who pointed them out. I know, I know. I'm hopeless. This is the first revision. Please bear with me until then. Yuusuke's a bit childish in this chapter, just a little warning. Thanks for the reviews. **

**Title: The Real Folk Blues **

**Author: Adorkablebanana **

* * *

**Chapter 7:** Alert, Alert!

_P. O. V. D: _Yuusuke

_"Common sense is the collection of prejudices acquired by age eighteen."  
- Albert Einstein _

There are times a man could handle the full plate handed down to him. He either sucked it up and dealt with it, or ran away and say, "No way, no how."

I'm stuck in the lot with the ones that take it and deal with it, no matter how outrageous the crappy situation is. I took it like every other shitty thing in my life I undergo.

"Faster dimwit, you're not working hard enough!" yelled the pink haired hag, otherwise known as Genkai, sitting casually on her comfortably cushioned chair, puffing out a cloud of smoke from her thin wrinkled lips. She took another drag. Damn, good for nothing-chain smoker.

"You're one to talk _grandma,_ you're sitting on your lazy ass doing squat while I'm here doing all the hard work! This ain't easy, you know!" I grunted, defending myself as I barely dodged another razor disk flung towards me.

She laughed. Not even bothering to respond to me. _Little, no good…_

"You--should--do--it--yourself--old bat!" I scowled and bitched in between dodges as a close call nearly sliced my foot off, it tore a tear in one of my favorite jeans…_fuck!_

Genkai sat there, dumping the cinders of her cigarette butt into a silver ashtray, a small pile of ash building up. "Lunch break!" Snapping her fingers, she stopped that monster of a contraption, or so I thought. The last razor disk flying out caught me off guard and if I haven't hit the dirt my head would have been hacked off and rolling on the ground like a bowling ball this very second.

"Hey, you freakin' fossil! What the hell was that for? You nuts or something!" I shouted as grains of dirt slid off me. I glared at that dirty old fart, hating that fucking smirk on her wrinkly old face. I spit out the grass and dirt shoved in my mouth resentfully. _Yuck! How can cows eat this shit? _

"I thought it would be funny, that's all. Now quit whining and get up." Getting up from her high chair she walked towards the temple.

Why that evil little witch! She has _got_ to be going senile for that level of pranking. She wants to kill me, I just know it.

Picking myself up from the ground, dusting off the dirt staining my jeans and green t-shirt, I followed closely behind Genkai, muttering curses about the slave driving old woman and hoping halfway she didn't hear them. I can't go on for another five hours I'm fucking tired.

Inside the temple, after showering the grime off and changing into a pair of clean clothes, I sat in the dinning room (I think it is, we always eat here) leaning against the wall, one knee up with an arm resting on it. Yukina set the table for lunch.

The petite, pretty, teal haired (that's how Keiko described her hair color, I dunno, I still think it's pretty cool) Koorime set the plates on the table, smiling as she glanced towards me. I smiled half heartedly back. Yukina always had that subtle, friendly flare I can deal with, not the annoying perky type that can cause tension. Thank goodness or else she'll be a clone of Botan.

I learned to 'adapt' to Botan's personality. In all honesty it isn't too bad, I'm just not much of a people person. Anyway, what's a Detective without his assistant?

Straight to the point: Botan is annoying, not for her perky side, trust me you get use to it eventually, but for her little barging in habit. Her barging means an assignment from Koenma, which means ruining another one of my arranged plans, cutting like knife on butter into my free time.

I sighed, real deep, for the second time today. Genkai's training reeked havoc on my limbs, I swore I pulled a muscle or two today. Massaging a shoulder blade I attended to the pesky ache as best as I could. _Damn it hurts. _Yukina looked up in concern with her pretty crimson eyes. Hey, what can I say? I have an eye for the ladies but it's only the eye, I have Keiko already. And, well, she can get violent if I did anything further than look. Hiei would too since its Yukina, his sister.

"Is something wrong, Yuusuke-san?" she asked meekly, her eyes showing concern. She always troubled over others.

"Nah, nothing to frown about. My shoulder is just bothering me from the hag's training session," I assured the Koorime there's no real reason to trouble over, I refrained from telling her how much torture today's session was.

Yukina eyed my shoulder unconvinced. She set down her last plate moving her way towards my side, kneeling behind me. She rested her small hands on my shoulders, tilting her head to side to see me. I stiffened. What's she doing? "Where does it bother?" she asked. I tried brushing her off, telling her nothing's the matter but she casually said, "nonsense. I want to help you, after all I am a healer." True. Though I really didn't need the girl's help. Not yet at least, but what the heck.

Hiei can't get mad at me for letting his sister assist me in a moment of pain. I don't think so anyway. Last time I made a comment to her he hit me over the head with the hilt of his sword. "Fine then…on the back of my shoulder, the left one," I indicated her.

She nodded. "Your muscles are very tense. You should take it easy on yourself. You wouldn't want to hurt a ligament. Keiko would be very upset to know your health's at risk," she spoke in her low, soft voice knowing exactly Keiko's thoughts on my tough training.

_People worry way too much for no reason._ I didn't respond. Can't say anything to that really. Her hands rubbed cycles on my upper back, it felt nice till she pushed in the popped muscle with a nasty **_CRACK!_**into place.

"Ouch!" I winced. That really hurt, it felt like someone twisted a bone then shoved it back into place. I had that done to me once so I know what I'm talking about.

"Sorry…I didn't mean for it to hurt, its just the muscle was popped out of it's place. I had to push it in, forgive me," she apologized. She sounded mortified. She thought she caused me pain. All right she did, but unintentionally. Now normally I'd lash out on the numbskull that didcause a form of pain to me but she's different, she tried to help me. Not like she grabbed a spatula and whacked it against my face with it.

I hate a girl's power. You can't get mad at them and take it out on them. I can't yell at a girl without feeling shitty later and I don't think I'm capable of doing so with Yukina. She hasn't earned the credit for that to happen. It's not in me to and if Hiei finds out I've made her cry or upset her lets say his black _Dragon of Darkness_ will be tailing my ass.

Sliding away, she bowed apologetically. Guilt rose in me seeing her all worked up over my comment. Why is it with girl's I'm such a softy, oh Hell, a push over? Damn feminine wiles. Or maybe it's the boobs? I think it is, no doubt about it. "No, no. I'm…okay. It only hurt for a second, it just caught me off guard," I said between gritted teeth, preventing myself from cursing out.

Yukina stared up, her eyes a bit glossy as if she were about to cry. "Are you sure? I'm sorry if I caused you pain," she apologized for the third ongoing time.

It did hurt a lot too but--wait a second here, my shoulder feels…much better, it…doesn't bother me anymore. It isn't stiff like before. _What the fuck? _She actually fixed it. Well what do you know? We got ourselves here a Chiropractor. "You know what, my shoulder doesn't hurt any more. I feel a Hell of a lot better, thanks."

"Really? I fixed it? Well, then, you're welcome," she said happily, smiling brightly. The smile reaching her eyes that shined with glee. "I have been reading _How to be Chiropractor in 60 seconds._ This is my first attempt doing it, I'm glad I performed it right," she said innocently as an after thought.

_She tested it on me! I was her guinea pig_! I nearly lost my balance. I could feel my brow twitch and I could definitely say I was scared. "O-oh, really?" I asked, pushing back my slight annoyance.

How can this girl just use me as her test subject? What if she had done something wrong? What would have happened then? I shivered thinking of the dreadful possibilities if she had done it wrong. I could have been turned into a pretzel or ended up in a wheelchair thanks to her amateur skills.

Yukina, you are dangerous, like your brother. No joke there.

"Um... Don't you think you need to serve lunch now?" I reminded her of her chore to keep her from testing on me any further. The quiet, innocent ones are always the scariest ones. Take Hiei, Yuumi, Keiko (innocent my ass but unexpected nonetheless) and Kurama (yet another one that is anything but innocent) for example.

_Damn that's a long list. I better watch my back more._

She blinked for a few spacious seconds before her lips formed a '0' remembering what I meant. "You're right. I almost forgot." She scurried into the kitchen fetching the cooked meals.

I sunk back against the wall feeling better, a little scared but better, waiting for the meal my stomach so looked forward to. I should help and all but I'm too tired to do it and everyone yells at me when I'm in the kitchen. So what if I caused a fire or two? It was an accident. Instead I went to the main hall to go use the phone. Amazing the old woman had an electronic within the temple. Genkai doesn't care much for electronics, well I think so, she does make an exception for games but she had purchased some to make life a little easier for Yukina.

I picked up the phone, dialing in the numbers for home. I waited for the dial tone and then the phone kept _ringing…_ _ringing…ringing… _

And _ringing_…okay, somebody pick up. Anytime now! I don't have all fucking day.

I hung up then called back a few times. I almost waited five minutes on the phone, waiting for someone to pick up. The answering machine should have picked answered by now. Souta had better not unplugged the answering machine. Stupid little shit likes playing with wires.

I hung up, then started dialing Yuumi's cell phone number, waited for a second, then heard the same _ringing… ringing… ringing… _

And _ringing_ once again. _"Hello?"_

"Finally! No one picks up the goddamn phone. So Yuumi, what's kicking?" Kagome's mom must've gotten home just now from grocery shopping.

_"Nothing here, you?"_

"I wanted to ask how things were."

_"Well, I'm glad you're having a nice day. Leave a message at the sound of the beep and I'll call later, goodbye. Take care," _spoke the recording of Yuumi's voicemail. I felt entirely stupid. I fell for it, again. This is the 20th time this month! I keep forgetting the way Yuumi's voicemail sounds like. I should slap myself silly, goddammit and here I call stupid Kurabara retarded. I meant retarded in a friendly way.

I waited for the _Beep! _to place my message. "Yuumi, its another point to you. Fell for it…again. I just called to know if anything's up. Call back Genkai's temple when you get this message. Say hey for the squirt, Mom and Kag's for me. Bye." I hung up, leaving the message I hadn't planned to leave. Whatever.

The clever woman can certainly make a man feel stupid using her 'womanpower vibe' to outsmart me. Girls. Women. Why does it always have to be the ladies who do this to me?

Well, no one with common sense would place that type of recording for a voice message in the first place. I'm suck with the special ones.

Well, that's a done deal. I'm not feeling less edgy but if no one's home what can I do? Or answer their cell phone. Why do people have them if they never answer? That always annoyed me. Whatever.

I thought about phoning again but the result would end up the same. This stupid feeling I felt for a while won't leave me in peace. My mind wanders off for a peculiar reason and I can't seem to concentrate, my head is dead set on home. This nagging feeling something's up bugged me to the point I had to make that phone call. Part of the reason I called home and Yuumi's cell phone.

Something's bothering me but I don't have a clue what it is? I doubt I'm homesick. I came all the way here to get away from home. Why would I want to suddenly go back? I hate attaching to people. This is why I don't like it. To get use to my new life and the new people in it has been a difficult trip for me. Honestly I didn't want anything to do with Mom's new life. I didn't want anything to do with Yuumi, Souta, and mainly Kagome.

I couldn't stand her. From the start we got off a rocky ledge. I wasn't comfortable with some new girl within an inch near me. Sure, I thought if I could stand her enough maybe my life wouldn't be too cluttered. The harder I tried to avoid Kagome the more we "ran into each other." My efforts worked against me, and much to my dismay I learned to like her, Yuumi and Souta.

She's still a pain in my ass but…I suppose it's all right. I don't know if it's all right for me to feel this way. Is it okay for me to bring more people inside the circle of people I give a damn about? Believe it or not I'm working on it, I crash here at Genkai's place, to try to work things out. Maybe later on I can give into this whole 'family togetherness.' Doubt it, I'm not the mushy type but getting rid of Souta and Kagome is impossible.

Genkai doesn't bother with why I come here. She doesn't train me like before but she just puts me to work here in order to compensate for the free food and board. Works fine with me.

To my dislike, I tossed the worry behind me. I needed to focus on training. Genkai would have been furious if I swayed in training and when you start her with something the bitch can't just leave it to rest for a while.

My stomach grumbled. I'll go see if lunch is ready.

I returned to the where I stationed myself earlier. Yukina set the last dish on the table. "Oh good, you're just in time for lunch. I guess I don't have to ring the bell today," the humble apparition grinned, disappointment slightly noticeable. She liked ringing the large gong near the training grounds to signal the foods prepared. I, on the other hand, felt relived. I hate that annoying bell, it's so loud you can feel the sound waves in the air after a few minutes, its so annoying.

I think secretly she likes seeing me cringe when the gong sounds off. Something tells me she has a little bitty dark side to her. Man, Hiei, your big brother glitches are rubbing on her, be proud. Bastard demon.

Yukina separated the rice, sew, and lo mien noodles in different plates. The girl had gotten quite good cooking in human culinary arts. She can whip up any dish off the bat. She had fooled around in Chinese gourmet and she frequently cooked Chinese food. Her favorite dish she made thumb sucking good the lo-mien noodles and egg drop soup. Yummy. I don't mind being the guinea pig for that.

Resisting the urge to lick my lips and drool, my long denied appetite surfaced to the max. I didn't even bother to wait for the old woman, I scarf down to contentment, slurping, gulping, and swallowing the tasty chunks of food down like there's no tomorrow.

Yukina politely waited for Genkai to present herself, giggling softly. "I see you're enjoying the food." I nodded, mumbling something I even couldn't comprehend. The food bunched up in my mouth, blocking any distinct words. Meh, she gets the point.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Shortly Genkai entered the room, seating herself in her favorite chair, giving the Koorime complements on her cooking. "I see the slob is enjoying himself," she stated dryly, looking a bit on the disgusted side at my gobbling. Picking up her chopsticks she entwined the gooey spaghetti.

Yukina nodded, eating bits and bits of rice. I proceeded onto my seconds. Yukina intercepted me. "Allow me," she offered. She dumped a large amount of lo-mien onto my empty plate, refilling sew and rice.

Genkai rolled her eyes, shaking her head in a 'he'll-never-learn way.' I knew the drill already. Again, do I really care? "Yuusuke breathe or you'll choke. I don't have time to dump your carcass in the woods." I shot her a threatening glare, she, of course, smirked slyly, drinking the contents of her favorite tea.

Gulping down the accumulated lump of food in my throat, I burped out loud, just to annoy the old woman. Yukina stifled a laugh, hiding her smile behind her hand. At least she sees the humor in it. Well, she does hang around Kurabara so she's must be use to seeing that.

"Yuusuke, you really are disgusting. No manners at all."

"The hell with manners, Genkai."

"Suit yourself. You're the one who's going to embarrass Keiko in the future," she countered. I shrugged. I do it to annoy her when I can. Mission accomplished. Keiko and dinner is another affair I keep in private, I'm not _that _shameless. Plus last time I make a mistake Keiko left me in the restaurant with the bill. Wearing a hairnet and washing dishes all night wasn't fun.

"Botan told me to tell you to go to the Reikai. Something about a new mission." My audible groan answered her question if it bothered me to go. Dammit, I don't want to go now, I was planning on going home tomorrow. Keiko is coming back from that internship on Wednesday, I wanted to see her.

"It is your responsibility. Finish up and get." The straight-faced woman waved off, dismissing me. She knew how badly I needed to go home but the duty of being a spirit Detective has its obligations.

"Alright, alright. I'm leaving, geez." I finished up the rest of my lunch. Getting up from the table I marched to the bathroom, washing then wiping my face and hands clean. I headed towards my room to retrieve my things after I finished.

"Yuusuke-san, can you tell Kazuma I said hi when you see him?" Yukina asked me to do her that favor.

I nodded. Saluting goodbye. "Sure thing. Later."

**

* * *

**

"Yuusuke, it's nice that you finally decided to answer my call. I called more than a few times but you, _oh,_ never picked up," said the annoying toddler in his teen form, leaning back against his chair. Glaring at me irritably for ignoring his calls. Okay, so I forgot to my communicator at Keiko's. Sue me.

"Yep, that's how it is." My simple answer set him off. He started lecturing me on my debt and responsibility to the Reikai, babbling about being here on time, to take this as a serious matter, blah, blah, blah! Heard it all before.

"Perhaps we'll make Kurabara leader of the group for now on," he had the gall to suggest that absurd idea.

"**WHAT**! Hell no! I'm the leader!" I shouted incensed, angry he would try to replace my rightful spot. He's downright aiming to bust my chops.

"If you want to keep that role I suggest you start acting like it," the demigod advised sternly, an amused curl of his lips proved he liked being in charge and annoying me, knowing how to push my buttons. _Damn you Koenma! _

"I am acting like it." I do take responsibility for the team, what else does this toddler want from me? I scratched the back of my neck, reminded I forgot to apply gel and style my hair. "Why'd call me here?" I got right to the point. Hiei 'hn' in agreement and Kurama's serious face urged to know as well.

_What's eating Red, now?_

"I will in time, but all of you need to be present. One member is missing."

Kurama decided to interrupt, "Koenma sir, Kurabara will not be attending. Shizuru called me, informing me he had come down with a cold for quite some time. He will be unable to assist us on this mission," informed the fox smoothly. Yeah, I've been wondering where he has been disappearing off to, too.

Koenma sighed, sucking on his pacifier agitatedly. "That's nothing I can fix right away. I wish him a fair recovery soon, for now it's just the three of you." He lifted the control clicking on the big T.V he often used to instruct us of the next case. On the screen the image of three hot looking demon chicks appeared. They look fuckable.

"These three demonesses have a reputation for causing trouble in the Makai. Their criminal records are constantly checking into the fresh pile. They haven't done any big doomsday trouble like many of the youkai I send you to fetch, but now they're working with some other force."

"And that's bad."

"If it wasn't I wouldn't bother, Yuusuke," Koenma replied curtly. "They managed to cause a gap in the barriers and escaped into Ningenkai. The demons have gone into hiding, we don't have any signals where they are or what are they up to. I want you to track them down before they cause more problems." He sucked on his pacifier again, the excessive load he has been underneath was beginning to stress him out and for the rest of us we take the load for his troubles.

"You want us to track down these chicks before they do any real damage, right?" I said. He nodded. Sounds simple enough. No skin off my nose.

"But there's something you need to know, these girl's can manipulate their surroundings to their preference and work it to their advantage. Be cautious with them, they're known for their trickery," Koenma warned. Sounds like a challenge waiting for me. Not too exciting but enough to drive boredom away.

"You're not telling us enough information to go by," Hiei said, looking at the screen of the T.V. then back at Koenma with that look in his eyes he suspected something. "For a simple matter we would not be called on an assignment short of notice."

"Yeah, why aren't you filling us in on them? We gotta at least know what they did before to have an idea what type of force we're dealing with," I said. What if these chickies have some sort of weird ability that'll work against us?

Koenma raised a brow. Impressed. I didn't like how surprised he was with my comment. He's implying something I know I won't like. "You're starting to act more like a Detective."

"Cut the crap. Just answer the question."

He regarded me for a second. Thinking it over. Not going to work with me if he gave me a half-assed answer. "They work for hire in businesses such as assassination, kidnapping, delivering 'messages.' They only work for the best. I don't fear what they could do, I worry what their employer hired them for."

"The assignment they taken up on must be important for them to break into the Ningenkai illegally." Kurama added, narrowing his eyes as he was going into his thinking critically mode. Uh-oh. That can't be good.

"Exactly," Koenma said, frowning.

"Koenma sir, by chance, are these demons elemental apparitions?" Kurama inquired, explaining the different climate regions and whatnot of Japan they could be in. Talking smart talk. I tuned him out for the moment when the smart thing to do was the opposite. I'll take the fall for it later. No sweat. "These girls can use the forest, lakes, and mountain's snow to work in their favor."

"Yes, you're right Kurama. That is what's troubling me the most. All right, how about this; Hiei will take the mountains, you will take the forests, and Yuusuke will take the nearby water reserves. Report back if any changes occur. You're dismissed now." Snapping his fingers together Botan on cue opened a portal to the other realm, the three of us stepped out landing gracefully on the park floor.

It's a nice change Botan hasn't opened a portal underneath us, dropping us back home.

This little gathering was like a short reunion. Kurama hadn't changed a bit--ignoring the fact he grown a few inches taller--since the last time I saw him. He ran a hand through his sea of red tresses. When will he ever cut that long hair? "Long time no see, Kurama. How's the University treating you?"

"Oh, it's going rather smoothly. Nothing too complicated to master."

"Uh-huh. So any new fan-girls stalking you?" A smug grin stretched on my lips, unable to resist teasing him.

Ah, the memories. Good memories, so many of those high school girls who complicated Kurama's life. The two leaders of his 'club' once stole a couple of his boxers, auctioning them on a website shrine they dedicated just for him. Kurama called the local authorities on the girls when he discovered it. I think he even demanded they put a restraining order on them. _Hahahahaha! _Too fucking hilarious.

Kurama eyed me in warning, silently casting a looming death wish upon me. Someone's a grump today, can't take the usual joke. I was right then. Gotta be worse than high school girls, college girls must be lions. "I prefer to forget that little topic."

Hiei smirked in response. Kurama shot Hiei daggers.

In other words the girls _are _harassing him. "Okay, whatever. Like I was saying--wait is that Li!" I pointed to the bushes behind him. Kurama immediately, faster than the speed of light, whirled around in what I was guessing immediate panic. When he found no one there he sent me a lethal sneer, narrowing his green eyes.

I should have been scared by the look but he won't do anything hazardous to my health. Unthreatened by his glare I gladly fell into a hysterical laughing fit, laughing my ass off.

The look on his face, the way he reacted was priceless. My ribs were practically pulsating in pain. I hunkered on my haunches unable to support the heavy weight killing me softly but it's worth it. As much as I tried I couldn't stay serious. This moment is a classic Kurama blooper. Well, one of the few anyway. Hiei even chuckled. Nice to see another one laughing at the fox's expense. Kurama's little troubles just don't stop. Poor guy.

Finally regaining self-control, I wiped the tears of mirth streaking my face. Clutching my aching sides, I returned to my composure. "Sorry man, but it was too tempting." I patted the stone-faced Kurama on the shoulder. He didn't seem the least amused. "Are you off to Shiori's or back to your apartment again?" I switched the topic. The eerily silent Kurama proceeded in the direction to the bus stop, leaving the park.

"Yes. Mother insisted on a visit, which sounds pleasing enough. Call me later if anything new comes about. I will be in the neighborhood until Wednesday night, have a pleasant evening. Same to you Hiei." Kurama departed to Shiori's. Something in his voice promised revenge on me, and probably Hiei too. I couldn't shake the feeling Kurama has payback in store for me. Great. How nice is that?


	8. Crossing through the mirror world

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything peeps!**

**Title: The Real Folk Blues**

**Author: Adorkablebanana

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**: Crossing through the mirror world

_P.O.V.D: _Kagome

_"Never judge a book by its movie."  
- J.W. Eagan_

It was dark. It was ominously dark and the scent in the air practically smothering in an eerie field could descend chills across flesh. Kagome walked blinded, her only reliance was her ears and sense of touch, other than that she faded into a realm blindfolded where sight is out of reach and smell, even the emotion of warmth. She walked alone solitarily down the invisible chosen path she pointed out by wit and mere hunches, anything other than that was mere guesses.

"Where am I?" she asked, frightened and confused by her surroundings. "Where am I?" Kagome started panicking, she ran to an unknown direction, befuddlement disappearing in and out her mind. Where is she and why? For what cause? That is the main question.

Running through the black darkness towards the unknown, hoping to escape it. Kagome ran, her speed rivaling the pace of her nervous beating heart, faster and faster with still no avail.

_'What is this place!' _Her heart encouraged her to follow the path her instincts beckoned on. She did despite fear's spell weaving her in deeper and deeper in its clutches. She ran forward, going and going. Going and continuing to go on in what seemed to be stretched out to an eternity. A brief light shined a dim glow, engulfing a corner of the darkness and pushing her body's will to run where the light shone. She chased after to where the light was calling, telling her to come. She listened to it complying with the unknown entities' orders.

She'll do anything to leave this wretched darkness for good.

The moment her foot stepped into the light a blinding flash engulfed her and her surroundings. Frightened and screaming, her cries fell on silent ears. No one could save her; this was a one-way path driving her in twisters, taking no specific direction.

All Kagome could do was shut her eyes tight and scream, yell for the help that would never come…

Fluttering her eyes open, the blazing sunlight peeking out through the webbing tree branches and the luscious leaves shielding her enough under the cooling shade. Kagome sat up, rubbing her swirling skull, the lurching sensation still within her. "Where am I now?" she asked herself in awe wonderment.

First she was in a deserted black hole, where the world seemed to be put on pause, now she's in some serene, tranquil forest where the flora flourished for miles around.

The green fresh grass beneath her radiated a clean, refreshing, young outlook, frolicking in all its magnificent glory and filling a déjà vu air circulating Kagome senses. Kagome was reminded it's the feudal era allover again. The change of environment relaxed her a bit compared to her earlier panicked state, although she couldn't remain here basking the greenery as much as she desired to. She needed to figure out where she stood and how to get back home.

Attempting to stand up, her strained body refused to comply and move on her orders. She fell back again, flat on the soft grass. Her dark hair fanning out like spilled black ink, pooling over the ground in a black puddle. The peace her body swarm in was astounding, it surprised her so much because it has been ages since her body and mind clicked off worried mode.

She even exhausted her family with her troubles and for that mistake she wanted to repent for the numerous times Yuusuke, Atsuko, her mother, and her friends concerned themselves over her meager affairs. Why should other people go bald for her troubles?

Yuusuke and Atsuko certainly didn't need involvement in her affairs.

Perplexed as the situation got she wanted to laugh, yes laugh. She just couldn't find the capacity to drown herself in stress at the moment. She felt marvelous and she knew not a clue only it had to do something with this Garden of Eden she currently wallowed in.

"So this is what it feels like when you lose it?" Rolling to her side, the pasture caressing her cheek, the soft blades of grass sliding up and down her skin. She really missed this, missed the warring states era's world. The adventure plagued her thoughts, oh what she would give to visit the zone where her dearest of friends existed. Where she felt more real and accepted.

"I really miss it," she thought out loud. She missed her friends; she missed the thrill and rush of fighting demons and collecting shards. She missed home, her second home, where she could be herself and not hide her true identity. She wasn't anything special by all means, she just could sense things most individuals can't and knew of things others believe were among myths and legends.

Her longing to be back is now but a farfetched dream. It's over.

Pushing once more back to what matter, to find exactly where she stood. Kagome forced her legs to stand. Wobbling, testing her legs, she took hesitant steps till her limbs started functioning properly again. _'I must have fallen like the last time.'_ She recalled a disturbing memory when InuYasha accidentally dropped her from a cliff. She landed face flat on a thick tree branch, then after, snapped the branch off the tree with her weight and hitting her foot on the way down. Spraining an ankle, she fell into a raging river.

Regaining his composure, InuYasha no less then a heartbeat dove in after her, leaping them out to safety. No extreme injuries marred them, just minor bumps. In Kagome's case: a sprained ankle. The memory of the event twisted her features in a distasteful expression. She had to be carried around like a new born by either InuYasha, Kirara, Miroku, (with Shippou near for precaution. Miroku felt that unnecessary and indignant) and even Sango till her ankle healed. Those two long, _long_ tiring weeks of being treated like delicate glass, if she had it bad when in good health imagine the treatment with a sprained foot? Oh, she could go on for days telling the annoying torture she went through.

Getting side tracked again, she shook her head to clear flitting, unnecessary thoughts. She passed through the green plain honestly feeling as if she visited this particular area once. Could be? Why not, she's been allover the place with InuYasha, but why would she return here again? Who brought her here?

She suddenly stopped in her tracks like a heart abandoning the steady rhythm it pumped on every living moment. The familiar cool dull spread in the air raised the hair on the back of her neck from its power. The coolness had nothing to do with the weather, it was all in the metaphysical energy emitted by an individual and depending on the level of power anyone can manipulate and control it. Kagome didn't need to dig deep to sense this. The figure sitting gracefully on the ground before her gave her a stroke, literally. She felt like she was having a heart attack, the air leaving her lungs and forgetting how to reenter them.

Kagome froze in her tracks; her body weighting her down and nothing seem to function right. The shock flooding her veins made it hard to focus on anything and she found it difficult to react to the astounding revelation she sought out unknowingly and discovered sitting calmly as if a day hasn't gone by.

"Wha--what are you--why?" rambling idiocies, her words falling out like a babble. Even articulation decided to abandon her. Nothing made or seemed to make sense, her bafflement and growing fear paying a heavy toll on her wrecked nerves.

_'What's going on? Is this a nightmare?' _she cried desperately in her mind, her voice failed to vocalize her despair. Her throat felt like it gone dry.

The lone figure noticed Kagome's stiff form; her deep brown eyes darted around the girl, no emotion expressed in them and oddly no specks of resentment and disgust. Nothing. Not a trace of bitter feelings. Her beautiful passive face bore into Kagome as if she didn't know her, as if she held no deep-seeded grudge like in the past. She went beyond that even before death. She learned to forgive again and find peace. The young woman sitting on the luscious field of green all passive and composed, the scenery bringing her majestic and poised beauty alive, her regal grace never diffused. Not even in or after dead, she remained truly beautiful.

"Kagome…" her silky voice drifted in the wind, the gentle breeze fluttered her long, straight dark hair. Kagome gulped nervously, knowing there's no place to hide from the priestess, her 'supposed' arch nemesis in love, had returned to haunt her once again. To open that resentful, eerie fear despite the strong front she played on.

"K-Kikyou," the very name she coaxed with so many emotions. The supposed deceased priestess eyed Kagome, her alleged reincarnation, dead in the eye. She could easily pick up the girl's tension of being near her, why shouldn't Kagome feel uneasy of her? It's perfectly understandable and even after Kagome learned to accept her; she still holds a hint of negative feelings towards her. She couldn't bury the feeling she isn't perfect.

"Kagome, come here," Kikyou called her over. Curling her slender index finger ordering her calmly to come like a good obedient puppy.

_'Huh?' _For all the things Kikyou could say she tells her to 'come here,' expecting her to listen. The hell she will! That woman has done nothing more than create a gap between her relationship with the hanyou. Kikyou symbolized everything she couldn't be now. She has the gall to patronize her like some dumb little girl. She dared to mock her with that beautiful smirk many caught before meeting their doom. If she thought she could poke fun at her like so many times in the past she had another thing coming.

Kagome balled her small fists on each side, irritated by Kikyou's behavior and at the same time she was baffled. What did Kikyou want from her? Did she want to kill her and suck out the rest of her soul to become whole once again?

---Wait. That can't be it. She really died and death took her away. She died in InuYasha's arms, right in front of everyone's eyes.

Then did she want to verbally abuse her like so many times in the past? Did she want to reinforce her claim on the late InuYasha? Did she want to smother her victory of having him in the land of the dead with her? Whatever motive the miko had in store for her Kagome would stand her guard even if she had little chance of defending herself against Kikyou. She felt as if Kikyou would do something, as childish and unexplainable as the notion is.

As much as Kagome wanted to, in her dreams anyway, to attack her, to strike her down on first instinct before she would have any chance of harming her or make a mad dash to escape, she found she couldn't and she wouldn't. A strange eerie spark enveloped her to stay put, her feet seemed stuck to the earth beneath her. Why? To this she had no idea whatsoever, all she knew logic is impossible in this realm.

She believed so because logically Kikyou can't be here.

"Come here, Kagome," Kikyou called again, in a lower seductive tone giving Kagome shivers down her spine. She is frightening her by the minute with this estrange behavior. All Kagome could think over and over again is: _what does she want?_

_B-bmp, b-bmp, b-bmp, b-bmp..._

Kikyou didn't say a word to her. Stoic and that natural regal air true to her passive nature. She strayed her eyes briefly away from the tense girl, wanting to give her some moments to unwind herself and to feel less jumpy around her. For a long pause the forlorn priestess stared ahead enjoying the forest in her view. Kagome drooped her shoulders a notch, becoming unbelievingly calm next to her.

Tearing her gaze away from Kikyou, recognizing her long laid stare. She blushed a tinge; proof of her mild embarrassment. It's just too unrealistic and unethical for her to be here sitting beside Kikyou as if nothing in their history of 'associating' with each other ever occurred. As if they coexisted in peace among each other. Yet Kagome could feel that if that were the case it would not be bad, it would be the opposite of it.

And again it's fearsomely strange and awkward. If somebody were to inform her of this day she would have busted out in a frenzy of laughter to the point where she needed air, thinking they're nuts. Kagome figured maybe she _had_ gone insane, if this were actually happening--because there is no possible way this can be happening--they'd drink tea together like good acquaintances do. _'I'm going cuckoo. There's no doubt about it.'_

_Well,_ if she were going crazy wouldn't something much more derange happen? Like …like…something? Anything? Wait. Is she even prepared for it? Thinking back to it Kikyou being honestly nice to her is completely bizarre enough as it is, so she shouldn't complain and ask for a bigger spectacle.

Her eyes tailing back to the woman seated next to her, Kagome is reminded of her regal air and her serious exterior. Even in death she dedicated to her work and duty, keeping that refinement a woman her age lacked in modern day Japan. For that she respected her for it. Kagome examined her more intently; how her delicate jaw curved proportionately along the side of her face, her face very beautiful and much more developed and matured. No flaws grazing her smooth, fair skin. Plus the woman had a grace she was missing. Kagome's middle name is Clumsy Kags' (god did she hate the nickname _Kags_). Well with everyone's tightfisted claim she resembled the priestess perhaps in the future she'd grow looking more like her. Except with wavier, less pretty hair. She still has yet to forget what that psycho Yura of the hair mentioned about her hair. The demoness had some nerve.

Kikyou caught the girl staring. She gazed at Kagome, giving her a beguiling smile that forced a gasp out of the jumpy girl. Did Kikyou just smile at her? Okay, now she was worried. Or paranoid. For safer purposes she will go with the worried option. Gathering enough courage Kagome needed to be aware of her intentions, she needed to know or else the approaching nervous breakdown loomed extremely close. Running around in circles like a headless chicken is the last thing she needs. "Kikyou. Why are you being, you know, like this to me?" she asked softly, her courage supporting her and the curiosity plaguing her thoughts.

"How so?"

"You know, so nice to me."

_B-bmp, B-bmp, B-bmp..._

"Why is that? Perhaps I have a good reason for it, but for the time it is unauthorized information. All you need to know is...I bare no ill grudge against you any longer. You are aware they died before my body rested. The bitter feelings fled when my piece of the soul returned to you," she explained coolly, not the barest hint of deceit shimmering.

"Huh? What are you talking about? I don't understand." Kagome gave Kikyou an incredulous look, unable to comprehend where her motives were directing at. Nothing made sense.

Kikyou remained passive. Her patience still alive, she had the calm collectiveness to specify the explanation. "Kagome, I know this is going to be difficult to understand but try to stay open minded. I only speak the truth, I have nothing to hide or mask nor do I intend to deceive you," she warned sharply, scrutinizing the confused girl all the while in Kagome's mind rushing questions popped in and out of her head.

She nodded numbly, not trusting her voice or anything willing to fall from her lips. How can she be shocked any more? Kikyou took Kagome's stiff signal of silence to continue. "It's complicated to understand but you are aware nothing's impossible for us, my little reincarnation, isn't it?" She said with distasteful jest, feeling bitter even on her own tongue. "I can never become immune to that word."

Kagome nodded. She did not understand completely Kikyou's displeasure referring to her as 'reincarnation' but she believed the lost of her own identity had a lot to contribute to it.

"Do you understand? I bear no lies, I want to tell you a truth."

Still at a loss for words, Kagome couldn't find anything to answer Kikyou with. She was still very confused. _'What is she talking about?'_

This puzzle is worse than an algebraic equation. This thing is too damn…something Kagome can't find the rights words to place it. The written daze in Kagome's features proved she lost the girl. She confused her. "Girl, listen. Listen to me closely. Remember the battle with Naraku after completing the jewel?"

"Yes, how could I not? That was the second time my life took a turn," she replied sadly. Parting her gaze from the miko, straying elsewhere unable to look anyone directly in the eye without breaking down from nostalgia. Being around the priestess brought things back Kagome thought she suppressed or recovered from. Kikyou dismissed the girl's distress, precisely for the inability of fixing it or comforting her. She is incapable of comforting another. If she could Kagome will not accept whatever help she can offer. Kagome rather live with the pain alone. Despite Kikyou losing her body and the portion of life that was a soul of Kagome's and despite the incapacity to spread a comfort she still inhabited a flicker of emotions. Not as good willing and wholesome like before when she was alive and about but feelings to understand enough to sympathize.

"Since that day my piece of the soul returned to you instead of ceasing to exist as destined. For a strange occurrence I am not informed of, I am stuck in the part of the soul."

"Where are you getting at?" she asked, Kagome's excitement getting the better of her. By now she would have got the idea but her mind refuse to digest Kikyou's info.

"I am saying I am attached to your soul now," the stoned faced woman unveiled. The strong wind picking up freed strands of her hair, flowing freely along the wind. Kagome paled, her voice ditching her in the crucial moment of truth. No wonder she has been thinking of the priestess lately, no wonder she felt her senses more in tune and her presence stronger and the feeling of completion brushed her. This explained all the new changes abloom within her.

_B-bmp, B-bmp, B-bmp…_

Her heart raced learning of the given information. How can this be happening? Kikyou was supposed to die and now she rises from who knows where to tell her she became a part of her soul, an extended entity of her. Her brain sizzled worst than scrabbled eggs thinking this through. How is she going to live through this? The saying of keep your friends close but keep your enemies closer could apply here if she were bitter. She had to adapt to being around her before and now she has to have her with her. This is ridiculous.

Kikyou sized up the girl whose face drained of her usual rosy, lively color. She anticipated Kagome to react in this manner, how could she not? Kikyou even felt an unease knowing she's stuck in some form of limbo. Kagome distrusted her for attempting to do 'things' to her on several occasions, common logic would prove so otherwise. Kikyou didn't expect much pardon on the girl's part but then nor did she predict her very existence depended on her reincarnation.

"Kagome. It's hard to understand and accept but this is no proposition neither one of us has any control over. We are going to have to bear with this burden, if you chose to call it as such, for as long as it holds out."

What if it never holds out? Then what?

"This is so weird. How can I accept you as a part of me? I can't even feel relaxed around you," her voice began to grow hoarse. "I mean, come on, you're the main reason InuYasha didn't love me for who I am nor accepted me by myself. He loved you till the end." At this point her eyes rimmed with fresh tears. Sniffling, she forgotten about her pride long ago in front of the miko's presence.

She didn't care. Kagome really didn't care if she embarrassed herself in front of a woman who is beyond petty waterworks. The news of housing your rival's life force is as bad as it can get. Kikyou will…

Kikyou will abuse her, berate her, and remind her of her loss, and mainly for being involved in the Hanyou's life. She's sure of it. Kagome's stubborn enough to believe it. "All you're going to do is torment me. I can't live with that!" Hot tears rolled down her wet, flushed cheeks. Shuttering, she hugged herself. Feeling much like a child without a way out. Kikyou stayed silence as expected, feeling nothing at the moment. No remorse, joy, excitement, only pity. After all, she is feeling lost herself, not aware of what is to come of their union. She settled for neutrality. Like it or not the girl handled a great deal with the separation of her friends and InuYasha. A new situation dumped onto her lap is breaking away her nerve.

A coarse thumb wiped the tears dripping her eyes away. Kagome gasped, the gesture coming from no other than Kikyou. Kagome's eyes widened in surprise as the small hand ran along the side of her face in a kind show of sympathy. What was Kikyou doing now? In her mind it's hard to picture Kikyou doing something nice for her. When she retracted her hand, Kagome touched the spot where the hand last touched. How strange, the priestess' hand had warmth to it. Her hands were always cold from death and oddly she believed right now her touch was real. Yes, it did feel real. She turned to glance up at the priestess, Kikyou. Kagome did not find a clue to figure out why she was showing her kindness.

_B-bmp, B-bmp, B-bmp…_

Kikyou plucked a flower from the ground, a white carnation. She tucked it gently behind the awed girl's ear. "Things aren't what they always seem to appear, Kagome." Running her hand across her soft cheek in a sibling sort of way. She suddenly turned to leave. Awkwardly Kagome missed her warmth, watching as the other woman departed. "Till we meet once more."

She left Kagome behind, alone in the sea of greenery. She remained there for sometime, pondering over her words and actions.

"_Things aren't always what they seem."_

"_Till we meet again."_

"What did she mean?"

_B-bmp, B-bmp, B-bmp…_

* * *

Fluttering my eyes open, I rolled to my side nearly banging my head next to the side desk. That would have hurt if I did. My head swirled as if the entire world rotated to the next century without my notice. The sensation annoying me. I sat up leaning against the bed's headboard for support. Each sore spot reanimated itself reminding me of the brutality I suffered by those lecherous pigs a couple of day's ago. Is it that long?

I don't recall. It feels like it happened along time ago but at the same time recently.

Wiping away the cold sweat soaking my forehead, the momentous shock Kikyou invoked in me really shook me. To think I'm a bit afraid of a dead woman I supposedly lived as in my past life. Funny not many people know of their incarnations, reincarnations, whatever you call it, right? If I were to speak of it people would send me to an asylum.

Can't have that, can we?

I don't even mention Kikyou's actual existence to Mom, I merely mentioned her to Mom as a chick InuYasha dated in his past but now she wants him back. I did purposely leave out the details of a witch resurrecting her image by recreating a body of clay, stealing a piece of _my_ soul, thus trying to kill me on numerous occasions when given the opportunity. Sounds close to a J-drama, minus the killer youkai. I don't think Mom will appreciate to know such information. It irked her enough to see the bruises decorating my arms and legs; telling her about it is a push to no man's land. Don't want to go there.

Besides, right now it isn't much of importance. I'll deal with Mom, Atsuko, and Yuusuke later. For now I have to figure the puzzle crippling me. I have to wonder: Was it really just a dream? It felt so realistic; the touch of her hand gliding over my cheek, skin against skin. The small caress felt much too real to be just a projection of the mind. Her eyes looking at me, and her expression wasn't any different than back then. How can such emotions in a dream be so real? An enigma.

Or a really bizarre dream produced from the beating I received. Could be. Hey, my logic makes sense to me…okay, only to me.

"No, Shizuru. Not the clowns. Please…they're scaring my pet…turtle…rainbow…" Mumbled a slurring voice. I flinched, slightly startled from the intruding voice. I scanned the room for the source of the sound to see Kazuma sleeping all snug and warm on the futon rolled out on the floor.

_What's he doing here?_ I squinted out of habit, my eyes a bit on the blurry side.

"No… stop it, you retarded clowns. I told you… I don't like balloon shaped poodles…

If it's cat shaped then were talkin'…" the sleeping man continued mumbling nonsense in his sleep. Great. Another sleep-talker. If its not Yuusuke its someone else. Am I out of the loop here?

Unable to prevent the giggle from coming out, I covered my mouth to muffle my laugh. He's just so funny. I forgot about the suspicion having him in here with me. I know he came to my rescue but that doesn't really guarantee automatic trust. How things are sailing now I feel a trust already connecting between him, his older sister, Shizuru and me. By what he muttered he's dreaming of clowns…ew. Scary. I use to have nightmares of those fluorescent Afro, pasty-faced freaks too. When I was like about, let's see, six years old I harbored a phobia of any clown. Oooh, the nightmares I was forced to endure when Mom and Gramps celebrated my six birthday in Wac Donald's. They hired Wac Donald's mascot--which conveniently is a clown--to 'entertain' the kids.

Let's just say giving him one look the party was over. I refused to come out from under the table and cried when they dragged me out. Does anyone realize the trauma engraved in my mind thanks to the stupid, pasty faced, red fro-wearing clown? Mom had the nerve to scowl me for acting silly. Silly! She just unknowingly marked a fear factor experience in my life. Which healthy person hasn't gone through the fear of people wearing stupid costumes? No sane kid likes clowns. Older people like clowns, not kids. They're just creepy! The kid who does like clowns I tip my hat off to them. What a brave soul.

To top the icing on the cake, Grandpa videotaped the whole thing and adding it as another edition to his homemade funniest video's collection. Damn him! Can't he find some normal other hobby, like fishing or collecting stamps? Good thing Gramps isn't here. He'd most likely tape Kurabara (and lecture me for sharing a room with a guy). Can't blame the old man either. The funny thing about Kazuma is his ability to constantly make me laugh and smile and I'm having a hard time deciding if either he's doing it purposely or unintentionally. Though I don't think he shares the same feeling, sometimes I get the feeling I freak him out. Like when I'm sitting too close to him or I tap him on the shoulder, acting like I have cooties. Maybe he's scared of girls? Maybe, but I doubt it. Whichever the reason he always makes me feel better when I'm low and in need of a smile. I wish I had more of this in my life as of old. As before.

Glancing at the clock hanging on a wall, the glowing numbers read: **_7:30 a.m._**

It's pretty early, not crazy bloody hours of the morning early but just in the nick of time early. Shizuru is most likely awake watching her morning talk shows according to schedule, along with smoking her morning cigarette. Morning habit. Good. I need to talk to her and ask her for painkillers, my head's still spinning in orbit. Quietly I managed to crawl, despite the twinge of pain here and there, stealthier than a…a raccoon--hey, I can't recall a slick animal right now--slithering out of bed, tiptoeing better than a prima-ballerina if I say so myself. Sneaking out without a creaking sound to allow the sleeping Kazuma more winks. This would be much easier if the room wasn't so dark. For my misfortune I proved earning my keep to a nickname InuYasha labeled me once upon a time as clumsy girl. Its way better than being called; you there, hey stupid girl, human, or the original 'woman.'

I tripped over something small, soft and furry? The small fur ball screeched a high-pitched hiss surprising the daylights out of me. Jumping away, I stumbled over my own feet, falling backwards in an _EEP!_ and loud thud reminding me how fresh my bruises still were.

Whatever I fell over moved quickly across my feet, I quickly tried to move away fearing to see beady eyes, sharp yellow teeth capable of spreading rabies in a single bite or a long fleshy tail—like a rats'. Ew! The darkness in this room wasn't helping me as I tried to reach the side of my bed, and to make a disaster of another one I slipped off the edge of my bed thanks to the super soft blanket sliding me off it and colliding down again against the softly carpeted floor, my foot flinging against something hard.

"AHH! CLOWNS!" Kazuma shot up from his futon, yelling at the top of his lungs. On reflex he snatched my socked foot, the same foot that kicked him accidentally on the side of his head.

Aside the chorus of repeated _Ow's_ singing in my head, I think I screamed along with Kazuma out of the sudden surprise and whatever the heck the furry thing that caused this catastrophe was licking my cheek. _Noo! _"Ahh! Get it off me! Get it off me!!"

Fur ball, probably a deviant rat, scurried away. Kazuma blinked, pulling me in two tugs by my foot, setting my foot down, and there I sat beside him on the rumbled disarray of covers on the futon. "Did I, um, you know…" Kazuma was searching for a more proper way to explain why his hand was latched on my foot. He shouldn't feel bad and I told him so.

"No, it was actually my fault to begin with. Can we forget about this?" I said with a sheepish smile.

"I guess so," Kazuma muttered confused. Gripping this head. He went and opened the window shades, the dim morning sunlight brightening the room. I saw a chair turned over. I probably knocked it over. I looked away suddenly, if I don't see it, it isn't there.

The notorious small fur ball snuck up on me, the same fur ball magically fleeing my notice, nuzzling its furry, fuzzy face against my knee. Purring lovingly, showing its display of affection. Great. First the hairball trips me now it's telling me it loves me. The irony so far amazes me. And here I thought furry was a rat, phew! Thank goodness its not.

I sighed in defeat. The cuddly creature conquered the anger in me, weaseling its way out of trouble. Me and my weakness for animals. Being a softy can be lethal I tell you. Caving in and giving into the cat's desires I petted its head, scratching behind a fuzzy ear. The kitty-cat purred in appreciation, swinging its slender tail back and forth. Almost like a dog.

"You must be Eikichi-chan, right?" The only guess to why this cat must be here in the room. Shizuru and Kazuma mentioned once or twice about having a cat. The little rascal purred deep in its throat. Made me wonder if all fuzzy-eared creatures were rendered helpless with a massage of the ears.

Kazuma groaned, gripping his aching head. Guilt is poking me unsoundly. "Ack. One minute **_It_** and his gang of killer clowns were attacking me with their balloon poodles then next some hard-ass thing swung at me. Damn did that hurt," complained the drowsy Kazuma, squinting his eyes he noticed my presence. Sitting right on his futon. Like Yuusuke, he gulped, moving a good distance away from me. I don't have rabies, what's up with that?

"Uh…morning. Sorry about that. I kind of kicked you by accident." What can I say? Right about now its awkward enough as it is.

The answer wasn't good enough to relax him because the paleness in his complexion thickened and I could swear he's ready to commit seppuku. Let me rephrase. "I was going out to see Shizuru and I kind of tripped over something and I kicked you by accident." I twiddled my fingers habitually.

Took him a few spacious moments to realize what I meant. He looked relieved, a relieved the truth can only do, sort of. I'm going out on a limb here and guess he probably freaked seeing me next to him in his bed and…well had his way with me.

Of course this is a wild guess. Dealing with Yuusuke's panicked pangs frequently whenever Keiko dropped by at an awkward moment—which has a perfectly good explanation to, I assure you—his nasty mind would imply things I had to figure out and tell Keiko he's freaking for nothing. She knew. He overworked himself for no reason.

I think the lack of suspicion hurt his pride. Stupid if you ask me.

"You sure kick hard." He laughed, picking up a few naughty mangas' beside his futon and the disarray I made. I didn't know he was into _Yuri_ storylines. I'm not entirely surprised though.

Then before I could blink, faster than my eyes could track, Kazuma lifted me up carefully, kicking the chair up, using a foot. "You okay? You shouldn't be moving on the floor." Did he miss what I said before? No comment there, I was already as embarrassed enough to be towed up and out like usual.

That concern of his was back with the way he looked at me. He would have checked for damage on me like some sort of fractural toy if it wouldn't seem immoral and uncalled for. I like his response to keeping in mind of certain policies most tend to forget and jump the gun. You know, the searching full body scans without the owners consent.

I nodded, assuring him I'm fine. The roll and tumble didn't affect me much but it did hurt my sores. He sat me on the bed in a plausible manner. He glanced at me skeptically, not buying my little act, though he didn't press on it. Instead he picked up Eikichi over to his lap, stroking the animal's fuzzy head. "So you met my cat?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. I did." The cute little critter meowed. _You're lucky you're cute._ I think cuteness is evil. "I have a cat of my own at home, well, it's the family's cat actually. His name is Buuyo."

"Really?"

I reached out to scratch the cat's twitching ears. "Yep. I'm a cat lover too." I do love Buuyo despite his habit to nip at my food or whatever's lying around.

"Eikichi likes you. She doesn't take to people so easily—well, only to my friend's girlfriend, one of my guy friends and this girl I used to see," he said the last part almost depressingly, a flicker of pain crossed his expression. As quick as I spotted it, it immediately vanished.

I observed him, mere seconds of asking him if anything's wrong. He swiftly switched the subject. "So what were you doing up? If you needed anything I would have gotten it for you."

"I wanted to ask Shizuru for some painkillers and maybe talk with her. I can't exactly have a actual conversation with someone sleep-talking, now can I?" Smirking with a slap of jest towards him, he blushed, embarrassed. Kazuma scratched the back of his orange head, nervous habit I think.

"Ehehe, sorry about that. It's those damn clowns," he whispered, clenching his fists and getting sidetracked for a minute there. I laughed behind my hand, covering my mouth. Might as well let that issue slide.

He grinned, turning the lamp on for some extra light. His smiling ended shortly when his eyes out of the blue narrowed. His attention reverting to me. I stopped laughing, the creepy feeling something was off for Kazuma to suddenly stare at me so intently. "Is something wrong?" I asked, hoping I didn't offend him by laughing.

He shook his head. "Nah, it's not that…" He leaned closer, sitting up straight at the edge of my bed. "Why do you have a white flower in your hair? It doesn't look bad but…" _Huh?_

Flowers? A white flower…in my hair? What is he…? "What are you talking about, Kazuma?" I looked as puzzled as I was. It's obvious I had no clue to what he was going on about.

He reached over plucking something out of my head. He showed me the flower he referred to before. "This. It smells nice for a flower, it smells too nice," he said, twisting his lips.

My eyes widened immensely, paling as white as a kabuki actor. A white carnation. The white carnation…the one Kikyou gave me in my dream.

_Kikyou plucked a flower from the ground, a white carnation. She tucked it gently behind the awed girl's ear. "Things aren't what they always seem to appear, Kagome." Running her hand across her soft cheek in a sibling sort of way. She suddenly turned to leave. Awkwardly, Kagome missed her warmth, watching as the other woman departed. "Till we meet once more."_

For once memory did serve me right, I remembered the scene when Kikyou tucked the flower behind my ear right before she left. I blinked a couple of times making sure my eyes were at 20/20 vision. Hoping my eyes weren't playing tricks on me. I touched the flower to see if it was real, smelled it even. My blood ran cold. _God it's real._

_Oh God…_

Then…it wasn't a dream? No, wait. How can it not be a dream? If I remained here asleep in Kazuma's house, then why do I have the flower Kikyou gave me? Was it real or not?

_Running her hand across her soft cheek in a sibling sort of way. She suddenly turned to leave._

I was beginning to freak out. I wrapped my arms around myself, feeling cold and unable to stop shaking in the combustion of newly sprung fears. Was I going mad? Insane? Crazy? Am I losing touch with reality?

My bleak eyes stared down at the white flower rising up roaring revelations and questions and so much more I can't understand. "Kagome, what's wrong you? Hey, what's the matter?" Kazuma's voice squeaked in that slowly rising panic sort of way. Grabbing me by my shoulders he shook me, trying to reach out for me. Attempting to keep me from going into shock. "Kagome. Answer me! You're scaring me!"

Scaring him? I'm scaring myself.

"Shizuru! Shizuru!" he called out desperately for his sister. That much I could make out. He pulled me into his arms, like a sort of embrace. Giving all his effort to call me back. "Kagome, come on, say something."

"K-Kazuma I…" I managed to whisper. My arms wrapping around him, hugging him back fully. I clutched him feeling him go still. He's so warm compared to the ice flooding my blood. I'm afraid. I'm afraid what may happen later on. Did Kikyou speak the truth? I wanted to say something, I really did but I can't confide in him. No, I can't. Not with this, he'll think I'm insane. Heck if it weren't for the stuff I gone through before I'd thought I went bonkers too. Maybe I am going nuts? Oh, God, please no.

I literally felt a meltdown inside me. Kazuma pushed me back a bit to look into my face, brows furrowed. "Kagome?"

What should I do? I'm not good dealing with binds and this is another one of those. I closed my eyes, blocking out everything for a blissful moment of solitude where nothing, no problems would come for me. The white flower, the abomination founding every frazzled nerve in me, lost a petal. The softness of it confirming the truth. _Deep breaths Kagome, deep breath's. _"I'm sorry," I said, apologizing for everything. I'm so confused and I don't want to ruin Kazuma or Shizuru's day. I don't want them to concern for me.

"What's going on with you?"

"N-nothing. I'm a little lightheaded, is all. White flowers remind me of bad things I can't quite understand."

"Bad memories?"

"Y-yeah. You could say that."

"You want to talk about it?" he awkwardly suggested. The tactic obviously a new thing he's trying out. "We may not know each other long, but, Hell, lay it on me if you want."

Our eyes met. The sincerity there I wasn't expecting astounding me and something else like he didn't believe I was all right there. "Are you sure? You mean it?"

"I said it, didn't I?"

"Just lay it. You scared the shit out of me…I need to make sure you're all right."

"I…okay." I took a deep breath and told him--an edited version of it anyway. Kazuma listened to each word, I told him the carnation represented a memory of my old boyfriend's ex-girlfriend and the problems I endured along time ago. Unbelievable I just spilled facts about my personal love life--edited versions remember--and here this guy, listened without questioning.

Rare to find considerate men willing to listen, and to a stranger at that. Point for him. Yet I wonder if his kindness also leads him to trouble. Kind of like me. Or maybe he wants to make sure the reason isn't life threatening—which it is, but he doesn't know that.

"I'm…I'm dealing with a 'change' in my life I doubt I can fit into. It's too intense." Which is true on a long slide. I lowered my head, my messy hair curtaining my face. I noted I did feel a bit embarrassed to look like Hell. "I seriously don't think I can manage it."

And the very haunting doubts plague me everyday, even by its tiniest thought. I can't help feel this way and it sucks. Let's face it, I left what I thought was a life back in the well and shrine for good. I have no idea what happened to InuYasha from here on end. I'm co-housing, for lack of better word, a dead miko that the boy I was infatuated with loved and don't have a clue where that's leading to, I learned my mother is bisexual and my grandfather hasn't spoken a word to her for that. Mom and Atsuko don't declare their union in front of the world but the situation is weird and new. There's a tiny sum of sexual tension between Yuusuke, my new stepbrother, and me and did I mention I feel a thousand knives of guilt stabbing me for it? Every time Keiko and I meet up or see one another any other day I can't relax around her. I met and befriended her first!

And lastly the supernatural stuff won't leave me alone. I'm living with a guy who is a Spirit Detective. Let me not mention anything with certain modern day demons around…

Issue after issue piles up. I am in all my rights cracking to a stressful breakdown. I don't ever get cut some slack. I wish I could spill the beans to someone and let it all out and hope they could understand and relate. How much I desired my problems could relate to any of Kazuma's. Sadly the thought is cold of me and demented. I can't yearn for the same problems I have to fall onto Kazuma's shoulders and how can any modern day guy believe such a feat?

I imagined the scenario played out, similar to some warped, cracked version of reality:

"_You can tell me anything. C'mon! I'll listen."_

_I'd turn my frown upside down and would smile sweetly. "Well, if you insist. Promise not to laugh, ol' buddy?"_

"_Why would I?" he would say dramatically, shocked I doubt his trust. _

"_Alrighty then. I think my problems just grew after I came home from the magical well—that transported me a good five hundred and so years into the past—where I skipped school to travel with a far too pretty demon exterminator, an emotionally constipated hanyou, who was also very pretty—that I was oh so in love with—and bossed me around, a kitsune, a fire cat demon and a gambling, swindling, womanizing monk—who was also attractive-- to collect an ancient jewel's shards I happened to break (insert a giddy giggle) before some shape-shifting hanyou demon with the popularity of Adolf Hitler among his peers snatched them do to more evil."_

"_Whoa. Now that's problems, Kagome. I totally understand you. I had the same problem with dust bunnies in the living room. They're little demons Eikichi-chan won't leave alone. They busted Shizuru's new vacuum cleaner. Tragedy."_

"_Exactly! No one seems to get me. My guidance counselor thinks I'm 'imaginative' and in dire need of mental therapy."_

"_No way! Get outta town! They said that to you, too?"_

"_Well, that's not all there is. I come back home after that whole fest and my Mom gets hitched with a woman that just nearly caused my Gramps to kick the bucket. Atsuko and my Mom moved to another shack and now I have to live with her son, my stepbrother, that's not only a cutie but also an arrogant asshole with an attitude that could use tweaking. You know, ironically, that reminds me of my last 'boyfriend' so much I think I have urges for my stepbrother."_

"_I saw this on T.V once, exact same problem." He would nod and understand where I was coming from. "Aside drop-dead-hot he works for some spiritual agency that supplies hot oar-riding assistant chicks." _

"_I feel their pain." _

"_We all have our troubles."_

"_Did I mention I have an incarnation of myself from my past life talking to me in my dreams?"_

"_Oh, I see another batch of cookies and tea ready for this story." _

"_I like chocolate chips, please." _

Harsh how in my alternate world reality doesn't play-out as easy. Then again, there would be no thing such as secrets. Don't know if that's a good or a bad thing. I decided it would be a bad thing. Having a stalker right out admit his or her undying love for the victim is much too much information. Kazuma's face was unreadable, oddly. "All of us deal with that, just…differently."

"I know."

"Stuff comes up when the least we expect it and it's shitty to handle it because no one can prepare for it good. Not everyone can step up to the bat but we do it eventually. Nothing wrong with that."

When he puts it that way, I can't argue. Not much. But… "What if I can't stop running away?"

He rotated his neck, trying to ease some of the tension away. I thought so; it could be an involuntary habit. "Like I said. You do it eventually."

I shrugged. I'd take his word for now. What else do I have to work with?

"Things will get better. Not everything in life is always hard." There's something wrong with this boy if he believed that. I felt bad when he told me about a personal dilemma he's currently going through. He confessed to me a problem he encountered a while ago, putting together a comparison I can secretly relate to. He liked a girl so much even if she didn't feel the same emotion for him. There's nothing quite sadder and bottomless as unrequited feelings. My heart swelled hearing him. He basically hid descriptive details, but let me in enough to grasp a good portion of what he meant. He did mean it. No one can mistake his sincerity as much as he tried to mask it.

My palms crushed the flower I forgotten I had inside my grip. Oops. The white wilting carnation clutched in my hand, that's crushed in crumbled pieces--accident I swear, represented a change of events that is about to happen, relatively speaking. I can feel it. Until I can sort these frustrations out it's necessary for me to recover first. I can't go home looking like a truck hit my face. _Maybe if I borrow Souta's Shinobi mask for a week until the swelling goes down no one will notice?_

Fat chance. Oh, well, it was a try. A pity one but a try.

Carefully I tucked the tattered bits of the flower inside my pajama bottom's pocket. I couldn't bring myself to toss it in the can, even if the wise thing to do is trash it. I was certain it was not some form of a _gris-gris_ so it's safe to say it won't cause any harm, and I say this as a theory of course.

"Kagome, you're okay now?" Kazuma Kurabara asked.

I nodded, interrupted by his imploring. He searched my features to find any indication that proved otherwise, I twisted away escaping further investigations. Moving to my feet, uneasy as expected, I left the bed. Eikichi-chan followed closely behind my feet. "Come on, let's go to get something to eat."

"You sure you're fine?"

"Maybe." I opened the door. "Besides, I need to ask Shizuru for painkillers." My lips twisting to a beguiling smile as I said it, which he bought. I needed to avoid this topic for several pinpoints. I can't afford to let people grow gray hairs because of me. For the heck of it all, this mystery involving Kikyou and me will have to come to surface eventually. I'm just not willing to allow it for now. In the back of my mind I could feel the strong presence of the woman of my dreams. Bluntly putting it: my nightmares.


	9. Femme Fatal

Disclaimer: I don't own anything peeps! Never will and I don't get cash from this!

A/N: Gah, I can really hate sometimes. The majority of the italic codes were cut off, and the dialogue between Kurama and Youko was a bit mixed up. Sorry about that, I fixed it and a few other glitches.

Title: The Real Folk Blues

Author: Adorkablebanana

* * *

**Chapter 9**: Femme fatal

_P.O.V.D_: Yuusuke

_Lizzie Borden took an axe_

_And gave her mother forty whacks._

_When she saw what she had done,_

_She gave her father forty-one._

_- Anonymous._

You never really know how the real thing looks like once you see it. I did now. Now I knew.

Sure, I seen corpses here and there, some I caused with a precise blow or kick or blasting them with my spirit wave. Yet staring down at the piece of work that could never be mine (not my doing, I'm not heartless) set me in a different sort of place.

The naked body of a woman lay dismantled underneath buckets of blood that covered a good deal of the pavement surrounding her body. It was one disgusting sight. I'm surprised I didn't spill my guts like Kurabara did earlier. I didn't blame him. Who can look at a butchered body that was once a woman a few hours ago?

--Aside from Hiei and Kurama, but from that look of pity and disgust said pretty much they didn't like it either.

The body's tone of skin was a pale and yellowish color. There wasn't enough blood inside the body to create that bruised look that usually drains to the lowest point of the body; legs, hands, butt. Her midsection's pretty cut up and when I mean cut up, I mean mince meat. From the breast down there was nothing left over. It looked like a giant ice cream scoop dug her organs and fragments of bones out from her abdomen.

Flabby, bloody skin peeled back like the thin skin of a fruit where the big hole in the body stood. The rest of her looked pretty scratched up, I can't really say if she was a teenager or a chick in her twenties, her face was that much clawed up. According to what files Botan dug up she was an ordinary woman, in her late twenties, coming home from work at the Salon. Nothing out of whack to say she's connected to dirty business, the paranormal, or a grudge victim. The background check cleared her of any faults.

I really wanted to heave my lunch out looking at the thing. What's more frightening, ever since I tapped into my demonic powers, my senses were on end. You could say I'm a half demon. Yeah, yeah, I found out I am a descendant of a Battle-demon. It's complicated, but true. Let's not talk about it now.

What drawn my attention is my sensitivity. My skin crawled with the urge I sometimes rode on whenever immense amounts of blood and flesh reached my nose. The smell of blood and meat intrigued me, it even excited me in some form I can't say that it disgusted me. That alone was very disgusting.

_Dammit, I'm a nasty degenerate!_ All part of having Toushin blood flowing through my veins. I shoved my hands into my pocket refusing to show how unnerved I am by doing something like rubbing my arms or any other habit people do in tight spots. Hiei glanced at me, flashing the wisecrack glint in his eyes that basically said he knew every little thought passing through me. He's probably reading my mind right now as we speak.

"What?" I said, with a reproachful snip I haven't meant to put there…okay I did. Why lie about it? Shorty has something to say, well, I'm all ears.

"You look ill. Go home."

"Like I can after seeing that," I pointed out. Not like I had a choice either if I wanted one.

Hiei tilted his head slightly, like he was just noticing me for the first time. The creepy and embarrassing feeling I was being read like a book showed, the way he just stood there regarding me just said it plain as day. "Than suck it up," Hiei said, finally.

"Working on it." I wasn't in the full swing mood to say piss off. I did want to go home. I haven't been home for a while and to finally get away from this shit is a welcoming change. No luck in that freakin' department, Koenma grouped us right before Botan opened the portal to take us home. An emergency report filed in coincidentally and right before we bitched he just _had _to show us what the emergency was about. My eyeballs won't ever recover. Well, until I see Mom with her green-goop facial mask again. Ick.

Seeing it up and close topped what Koenma's big screen flicked on for us back in the Reikai. I can't explain how smothering it is to see a woman ripped to pieces. No one deserves a death like this. Not even my worst enemy would deserve this—too many to name from the top of my head to name anyone specific. I didn't want to come, I bitched about it, but I dragged my ass here nonetheless. The thought of seeing a girl I know chewed and spit out like the dead woman on the ground made me come, made me want to investigate this.

Kurabara and a horrified Botan sat near but a good distance. Kurabara still looked ill, his complexion that pasty white and I know his ass is dying to go home. Teasing him about it would be low for me. Right now, I can later if I remember. Botan, herself, is in the same state of shock and everything readable in her far too wide eyes. To think the grim reaper's afraid of slaughter. Such irony. I think the fear connects with the unknown force behind it and sympathy for the woman.

Understandable.

Botan handed him a bottle of water, patting him on the back soothingly. Kurabara hunched over, breaking out in dotting beads of sweat. His reaction dropped a brick to my whirlpool of a stomach already. God. I'm betting on the worst where it concerns his sharp senses. Damn.

Right at the exact moment I wanted to check on Kurabara the familiar "Hmm…" destroyed that idea. "Kurama?" I looked back to find Kurama crouched down near the…thing. "What are you doing?" Dumb question but bending closer to the mess is interesting when the guy's not flinching, squirming or anything.

Kurama left my question hanging, why am I not surprised? Well, he's the brains' here; he's doing the piecing together and stuff. He just kept looking over the cadaver. Hiei too, and his silence was irritating tonight. "Koenma mentioned the body was abandoned here in the alleyway," Hiei flipped off mute and spoke for once. "I don't sense any trace of youkai behind."

"Nothing?" Kurama asked.

"No." His nose twitched in that deep way when he was sniffing out something. I had smelled nothing other than pure meat and blood, not a trace of demon scent lingered in the air. I'd give anything not to have _super-smell_ . Open flesh, blood, exposed organs and death swirled in that air, and it was intoxicating. I swallowed, reminding myself who the fuck I was and who exactly followed. I followed myself only, not these sickening temptations.

"Yuusuke?" Kurama than asked me.

I shook my head. Clearing my head. "Nope, just corpse."

He sighed, calling me over to squat beside him. Ye-ah. Like I want to, but I did. He's not cruel and idiotic enough to shove me forward. I hoped not. I'm not ready for sick humor. "Hiei, mind checking the perimeter of the block? Traces of evidence may lie around unbeknownst to us." Kurama shifted that stern sideways glance he often got in serious situations and that signaled the 'this wasn't an entirely good sign' alarm.

"Hn." Hiei walked off and disappeared in the usual blurring speed.

"Don't you think the police will come by soon? Someone was bound to have seen it or heard anything?" I said, narrowing my eyes with the possibility.

"Hasn't passed more than four hours. The police would have yellowed taped the area by now. Botan, come here for a second, will you?" Promptly, Botan left Kurabara's side with a regret I could read allover her face. "The kit, please."

"Right." She rummaged that…wait, since when did she carry a bag? No comment because she just fished inside the suitcase-like bag, setting out Ziploc plastic bags, two jars with a translucent liquid, and a box full of gloves. "What are you going to do, Kurama?" Botan asked rather interested, but the interest wasn't one of enthusiasm.

Kurama thanked her, leaving her answer to hang in the air too. "Botan, will you assist Yuusuke with the gloves?" She blinked, then nodded, pulling out two gloves just for me. Yippee. Gloves for me--Wait, I don't want to touch it. Nooo! I don't!

"Do I have to?" I had to ask incase the possible chance he'd say no existed. "I don't want to touch it."

"Only safety precautions, Yuusuke." Kurama slipped on his pair of plastic gloves, the kind Doctors use in hospitals with that powdery feeling inside the elastic latex. He slipped it on like he knew what he was doing and had done it a couple of times. I stubbornly protested Botan's help by snatching a pair and forcing it on only succeeding in slapping a finger with rubber as I tucked the latex on roughly, and ripping a hole through it in the process.

I grunted. Holding out my hands to a deadpanned Botan. "My bad, okay?"

"Oh, Yuusuke," she said with a shake of her head. I hate it when she did that.

Kurama poked and touched the body here and there. I could imagine the fleshy feeling of it sliding through my fingers. I shuddered before I could stop myself. "The crime is fresh, no rigor mortis yet."

"No soul either…" Botan lowered her eyes, the flicker of dread flashing through them. I looked at her, now interested.

"How's that?"

"You know I collect the souls of the recently deceased, when I came to collect the woman's soul it was gone. Vanished."

"Huh? How?" Botan is spirit world's, The Reikai, ferry girl. She gathers the souls of the dead. She's the grim reaper and my assistant. Go me. What she said didn't make any sense. She always finds the soul of the newly dead. "Is that why Koenma rounded us up and hauled our asses here?"

She nodded. "Yuusuke, this hasn't happened before without a reason. A soul doesn't just disappear. The deceased soul either becomes a lost ghost or haunts the area of its troubles. There's no trace of any supernatural activities and that could only mean the soul is in trouble." She's entirely serious and yet everything made sense.

"Was it even her time yet?" By 'time' I meant her time of passing. Every human—I don't know about demons—has their 'time' scheduled to pass into the next world. Botan shook her head. Yep, definitely a murder then. Great.

Koenma didn't bother to tell us why to come down here; he just threw the order and showed the flick without groundbreaking information to back up the story. Leave it to our 'boss' to have a nervous breakdown.

"Shit."

"We're in deep." She hugged herself. The long sleeves of her pink kimono moved with the breeze.

"Something new, Kurama?" I urged him now more than before.

"She was murdered, evidently.

"I could have said that without the poking and prodding, fox."

"Not a local murder, Yuusuke."

"You sure? Cause even us humans can be kind of on the sick side. Serial killers are just oh-so creative, you know," I said, and that was a fact. There was that killer in London, Jack the ripper; that collected the organs of women after he mutilated them and one in good old Japan that collected the heads of his victims to put on display. Oh, and can't forget the infamous Takahashi Oden, a lady who took pleasure in poisoning and killing men. This could be another local psychopath this poor woman had the misfortune to cross.

"I am aware of that, yet I doubt our neighborhood serial killers have claws that could hack through steel in a single slash. Look here, at the edges" --he pointed out at the lining where the outer opening of her stomach peeled back--"the skin is torn like pieces of paper, not chunks, pieces. The slashes here scrapped the surface of her spine in hunks blades don't do. It's too messy to be a weapon made of blade. It would be more precise. There's no bullet here and guns don't nick either. That leaves out most weapons." Kurama put his hand in to show the gash markings pattern and I raised my hands up, waving them to make him stop.

"All right, already. I get it, you win." I surrendered. How can Kurama be so neutral and unaffecting and shit around this crap? He's more disturbing than I gave him credit for, geez.

"Which leaves the only option open. She was a sacrifice."

"What? You mean she was purposely slaughtered? I mean, okay, she looks like a piece of work laid out and it must've taken its time but, God." Why would someone take the pleasure to…? _Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit!! Fucking shit!_ "Dammit! I thought we cleaned out the city of demons? Well aside those three bitches still on the loose." We haven't caught them yet. I pinched the ridge of my nose when a thought struck me. _Oh fucking God…_"They did it, right?"

"Perhaps. I hardly believe so. They may have partaken in the ritual, but clearly the woman was raped. Right between her legs semen is mixed in with the blood. Women, even demonesses, do not function as men do." He pointed out. The new info just poked my disturbed stomach even more. Not only eaten alive, but raped and humiliated.

"Now you mention that detail. Shit." I was angry already and frustrated. Wait till I get my hands on them. I don't care if these demonesses didn't have anything to do with it, if I can pin my rage on them I will with pleasure. Botan let out a breathy breath, the type a person releases right before they start weeping away. She rubbed at her eyes. I told her to go check on Kurabara, she had enough for a night.

Kurama picked and dropped some samples in the bags, encasing them shut while I watched on the grossed out end. I sucked it up and looked around. Just careless spills of blood. The search was in vain for the most part; I found nothing new to add. Hiei returned back with something interesting to go by. Finally, something!

His hand was blazing a purplish blue color that wasn't there before. It looked like the hand caught a terrible case of frostbite, rotting from the inside out. "What the hell happened?"

Hiei gritted his teeth, sneering down the hand. His eyes flashed that pissed off anger related to pain. "An unpleasant surprise left me with this."

Kurama looked equally concerned, with reason no doubt. "Can you feel your fingers? Move them?"

"Barely." He wriggled his fingers with pained force. I fetched Botan and Kurabara. Botan immediately set herself to amend what she could on the hand. Hiei looked displeased but chose to let her do what she could. Yukina isn't here to aid him; he'll just have to settle for what Botan can offer.

"What caused this?" Botan asked.

"A clay figurine," he stated bluntly. "I found it around a rooftop, the thing reacted to my touch." He sounded pissed at the fact and it must have had to do with his pride to have an injury of that degree by something measly as a 'clay figurine.'

"Damn," I said, whistling at what the baby did. That must've hurt like a bitch.

"We need to find it. Where was it exactly, Hiei?" Botan said, her delicate hands hovering over the purplish monstrosity spilling the light yellow glow of energy to drive away the injury. Thankfully the spread of his normal tone slowly worked down to the tips of his fingers.

"Two blocks down the right alley. The building with the fading gray brick." Hiei indicated, stubbornly wearing that scowl of his. Then again, I'm not the one with my hand deep-fried.

Kurabara stared, for the first time tonight expressing another feeling other than appalled. He asked Hiei if it hurt and Hiei just about spat at him another one of his insults for asking stupid questions. Sheesh, he doesn't have to be such a brat. The little grump didn't like people fussing over him. I towed Kurabara away, sending the short demon a look. The calm-your-ass-down sort of look. "We'll go check it out. Kurama, you coming?"

Kurama slowly rose, discarding the blood stained gloves. He followed after us. We; Kurama, Kurabara and I, left Botan and Hiei to stay behind to find this figurine Hiei spoke of that managed to damage his hand temporarily. We found the building Hiei described and we climbed the stairs up to the roof. The building's pretty abandoned so the tenants didn't bother with who intruded. Easier for us and rather than kicking ass for no good reason. The roof's an empty, crummy little place with fading bits of stable brick along the ledge and rain scrubbed cement floor, except for the glowing figurine; it glowed a sharp green enough to force me to squint to see better and the rush of power contained in it crawled cold chills along my skin, like a sudden cold breeze concentrated in a flow in only particular spots.

Kurabara opened his mouth to say something, but his words seemed jammed in his throat like mine. The affect must feel as twice for him; his sensitivity for a spiritual calling is keener than mine in a way. More than mine I could speak for, I don't know about Kurama.

"A gris-gris, it's a demonic gris-gris," Kurama said, shielding his eyes with an arm.

"A what? What the hell is a 'gris-gris'?"

Kurama thought for a moment how to go about explaining it. Gris-gris,' which he managed to recognize, only few Japanese practitioners in the art of the craft could differentiate Shinto sorcery and Voodoo. Voodoo isn't normally practiced anymore since the spread of cultures in the east continents, but apparently a few taken it up. He explained it to me afterwards (yes, I actually listened), but for now left me with a simpler answer. "Bewitched items. Yuusuke we can't go near that. If we touch it we _will_ end up fried like Hiei," Kurama warned me with a look. "Our demonic blood won't permit it."

"Now what are we supposed do?" This day wasn't going well, period. Demonic powers, why have you betrayed me? I'm not willing to turn into a life sized French fry.

Kurama pulled me back, tearing me from the line of power shining in my eyes. The power having the quenching effect to call my beast forward. I could hear the heavy pounding of blood hit my ears and the voices surrounding me dim. Voices I couldn't say have a name or an identity. I had to shake my head, to keep in what is craving a release. Kurama shielded me as I went to my knees, the whirlwind of an overpowering sensation overtaking me. "What's going on?" I shouted out.

I heard the barest hints of Kurama's voice. "Kurabara, you have to go close and cancel the force of the gris-gris. The magic is driving Yuusuke's demon side berserk. Close it!"

"Could you at least tell me how to do it? I never done that in my life!"

"Concentrate your energy in overwhelming the effect. Kurabara, you are fully capable of it, I have faith in you." He said and meant it. I even fell for that tone of voice, but for any force that'll lift this shit off of me I'm willing to try.

I just hope Kurabara comes out fine. Hope is one lying bitch.

I strained to keep my eyes from closing and drowning in, whenever the change comes over me. Kurabara stepped up to the challenge, head high, stalking forward to the illuminating item. The closer he got the more the light shined around the thing and the more the power thickened. I'm a goner.

_Goddammit, Kurabara! Do it!_

He pushed through the wall of pressured power protecting the gris-gris, slow but making process and soon the crackling clash cutting through blazed. Kurabara cursed a few times, putting his all in topping the thing. Goosebumps prickled up my spine, the peak of power just there, just barely there. Then what I hadn't expected a flash of blinding light enveloped everything like an explosion. I ducked as Kurama did by my side. "Kurabara!" I could hear my voice shouting, but nothing could pierce through this fog of light. For a flying moment, I feared for Kurabara.

* * *

Kurama shielded the crouched form of Yuusuke as best as he could. The draw of their youki pulled at them. Kurama could feel the opening to release his inner demon, the Youko. Kurama controlled the tempting pull to fall in, he could suppress and curb the affect by willpower alone, he's capable enough to do that, and the Youko's compliance for a change helped. 

The exploding light died down. Kurama carefully stood and peered cautiously through an arm. "Kurabara?" His narrowed eyes, strained from the sudden exposure to light, stared at the man and found relief. Kurabara still stood in one piece.

Kurama touched Yuusuke's shoulder, silently letting him know everything's clear and all right. "Are you all right, Yuusuke?"

The groan slipping Yuusuke's lips answered the question. Yuusuke took the hand offered to him and slowly moved to his feet. His balance felt unsteady and the sensation a car hit him—which he knew perfectly well how that felt—stiffened his body. Geez, what the hell?

Yuusuke muttered his discomfort, confused at the same time. "Someone mind telling me what the hell happened? I'm a little warped here."

"Kurabara will provide the answer to that." Kurama approached Kurabara, placing an inquiry on how Kurabara's weathering himself.

Kurabara took a moment to register what happened. Yuusuke urged him to answer quickly. The last transition of power sapped him a good deal of his strength and the feeling of it wasn't a pleasant party. Kurabara held his hand out, showing the little gris-gris, no longer shining with bewitching power. Kurabara's complexion toned down to a sickly pale and his eyes showed a lot of white.

"How are you feeling?" Kurama inquired, carefully pressed two fingers over the young man's racing pulse. The very subtle eerie chill of wind crawled up his wrists, but beyond that nothing else happened and as quickly as it came it disappeared. Kurama resisted brushing his hand. The gesture wouldn't make or do anything productive. "Kurabara, answer me and tell me if you feel all right."

Kurabara exhaled a shaky breath, his tensed shoulders sagging a degree. He's thoroughly exhausted; nothing could mistake the heavy burden he withstood. "This little thingy's horrible. I haven't felt such a nasty sensation come over me in a long time. I thought my soul was going to be ripped out, just touching this thing before was…damn…" Kurabara shuddered in remembrance. Speaking of it covered his body with that icky buzz feeling.

"You sealed the channel of power spilling out." Kurama, in his subtle way, complimented his teammate's accomplishment.

"Took every ounce of me to do it," Kurabara laughed weakly, trying to make a joke, but the seriousness of the situation simmered the possibility. He wasn't in the mood for it anyway. He felt like bloody shit and where it could be a little funny it wasn't.

Yuusuke's jaw clenched. The feeling's mutual. "We better bring this back for Koenma to check out."

Kurama nodded. _What do you make of it? I lack the reference to place it._

'_Reasonably so.'_ The Youko wrapped his attention round the new piece that may possibly connect to the little enigma they faced. A baby like this, as Kuronue would have put it, is far too of old for any being under three hundred to bear knowledge of.

Beautiful intrigue surfaced. Kurama implored his half to elaborate. Youko kept playing the inexplicable card Kurama quickly grew weary of. _Then far be it for me to accuse you of holding information from me._ His charming sarcasm offended the very idea where the Youko intended to get at.

Youko flashed a teasing grin close to a sneer. _'I am getting to that, you impatient twit.'_

_Then please have the decency to clarify. You lost me a good two conversations back._

'_And ruin the suspense? I thought we were having a ball playing 20 questions?'_

_Playing games isn't the appropriate activity right now and the longer you stall the deeper in problems we will be in._

A grumpy, but resigning sigh came and Kurama felt momentary relief to obtain the kitsune's willing cooperation. The charm of sorts looked by all recognizable terms, a black as charcoal little crusted lump that could have been molded in a giant fist. The three ruby red gleaming gems imbedded in and placed in a horizontal row lost the luminous shine that blinded all of them before. The gleam dimmed when Kurabara canceled out the effect.

The dry, grimy feeling made insides crawl with disgust. Kurama neither flinched as the normal person would. He carefully held the troublesome charm the size of a tennis ball. _'And here I believed making charms out of demon limbs went out of style. This is my first time coming across one in the last 500 years.'_

_A demon's hand?_ With the thought in mind Kurama brought the charm close to take a quick whiff. His nose wrinkled, his repugnance clearly showing_. The amputation's recent._

'_By the size it could either belong to a child or a woman. I'm betting that belonged to a demoness.'_

_And they crushed it right at the moment removing it from her,_ Kurama said bitterly. The fact alone reminding him of a similar event that occurred in the past, a fellow student that attended his middle school caught in a mess she had no faults of encouraging. For a flying moment he thought the youkai ripped Maya to shreds when he dared showed him a woman's torn little foot. Luckily the youkai hadn't done her in yet and he managed to rescue her in a single piece.

The kitsune examined the charm. Cutting the power off was a big breakthrough, but the sensation of holding it unveiled another clue that added to the case.

The barest hints Kurama's brow rose up Yuusuke caught. "What's wrong now?" Yuusuke asked, the mixture of unsettlement and dread hanging suspended and anticipating another find to add would throw him off.

'_The severity of the case increased tenfold, I'm afraid.'_ Youko concluded. _'The fresh pile of corpses to be found waiting for a discovery…'_ He trailed off, showing no sentiment despite knowing what's to come.

Kurama flicked eyes back at Yuusuke, a depth of disquiet that wasn't there earlier rising. "We found another young woman, except her hand is what we collected for the moment."

"Wait, wait. You're telling me that this thingy—"

Kurama nodded. The solemn expression enough to rent Yuusuke's last remaining patience to smithereens. "Fuck." Yuusuke had no other words to say the rest of the night, only his anger washing over in hot waves that Kurama found no reasonable way to simmer down.

Kurabara gone deadly quiet. The waxy pale color his skin drastically toned down to made him appear ill and ghostly. He sat down on the ledge, wiping dotting sweat off his brow. Kurama chanced questioning him, Kurabara looked anything but well. The better judgment and with an advise from his kitsune spirit half, he probed his teammate.

"Kurabara, what did you feel touching this?" Kurama didn't show Kurabara the charm, he already knew what he meant by and it wasn't necessary to keep pressing on the subject upsetting him and Yuusuke. "Kurabara?"

Seldom the young man remained quiet. The experience shaken him but the mystery is what did he experienced? Kurama and Yuusuke did not necessarily want to share the moment. It seemed that horrible.

"Power pulling me in and it burned like hell."

"Is that all?" Kurabara nodded. "What about the woman?" Kurama continued to probe.

"The woman's body…I felt nothing. Absolutely nothing," he started, his steely tone hiding the anger floating right at the surface.

"Nothing?" Yuusuke asked, and Kurabara cut him off before he could press another question.

"Nothing, like she wasn't there. Sure, her body is there, butchered up and all, but…her soul…I can't really explain it…but, it felt like something sucked it out of her," Kurabara said, trying to explain for lack of better word. The sensation swimming along his skin downgraded the eerie 'tickle feeling' he felt around loose spirits and specters.

"Koenma's going to have a cow now. This shit is more serious." Yuusuke already could see the rise of horrors along the horizon.


	10. Thinking over the unknown

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything peeps!**

**Title: The Real Folk Blues**

**Author: Adorkablebanana**

**A/N: Thank you folks for all the wonderful feedback and the patience. Life tends to get in the way and it limits me to update more frequent. I hope this chapter is sufficient enough until the next one. To drop in a little YYH fact, yes, it is true Shizuru aspires to be a Beautician. There's a mention of it in the manga.

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**: Thinking over the unknown

_P. O. V. D_: Kagome.

_"A man in love is incomplete until he has married, then he is finished."_

_- Zsa Zsa Gabor._

"_Koenma's going to have a cow now. This shit is more serious."_

Kurabara closed his eyes shut, leaning his forehead against the cold surface of the door. He stood outside the door of his place at three in the morning. Holding his keys in a clammy hand, for a brief moment he hesitated pushing the key in the keyhole in the door and turning the knob to go inside straight to bed. Kurabara reflected the situation over and over and over again.

Yuusuke wasn't on his case like he expected him to be. All right, Yuusuke tried to have a word with him about his leapt of absence from missions. It wasn't one or two; it was a good five meetings he skipped out on. He left the house and met up with him two blocks up his place because Yuusuke called and threatened to come knocking the door down and dragging his ass out.

Kurabara wasn't sure about letting Yuusuke know about Kagome just yet. He had a weird feeling about saying anything about her to the guys. He wasn't even sure he could trust her himself.

But…Kagome is such a sweet girl. How can he sell her out without knowing the truth from her? And in doing so Kurabara bought his time and took Shizuru's advice to keep everything about Kagome hushed up. Walking into the alley that night brought on a set of situations Kurabara wasn't entirely sure he wanted to deal with.

The dead woman, demons on the loose and the possibility of a string a murders at hand put Kurabara in a bad, bad position. What are they going to do?

And for the matter, is Kagome connected to this any form?

Kurabara hoped those harsh thoughts were only his paranoia's assumptions.

**

* * *

**

The white flower, this little fragile plant bugged me. It bugged me a lot. And disturbed me much more than any vegetation did. I couldn't help but think about the flower. The wilting little carnation stashed in my pocket brought up so many new uproarious questions. Kikyou mainly. Why was she in my dream? What was she rambling about in the first place? Not ramble, she doesn't do that, she's more straightforward. She definitely got straight to the point.

_Am I going crazy?_ Taking random trips down memory lane or was it guilt lane? As hard as I try to persuade my stubborn head that nothing weird went on absolutely nothing, nada, zilch. The obsolete voice known as my doubt and conscious hounded on the pieces of proof this wasn't only a dream.

And for some awkward reason my heart tells me to…trust her?

Yes, trust the woman of many faces--I think not!

That…that…_ooh_! I don't even know what to refer to her as. Kikyou tried to rid herself of me more than once and I didn't do anything to deserve it in the first place. I understood her hold and bond to InuYasha, it roots all the way to many years in the feudal era time. It's acceptable for her to dislike me. I did, after all, 'swooped down' on InuYasha's feelings. Yet do I completely deserve this? How is it my fault?

I fell in love with him. I didn't expect or planned to but I did. I fell for him not by first glance of course.

How can people fall truly in love like that? I don't believe in the concept 'love at first sight.' Lust or attraction, yes, but not love.

My affections developed slowly as we got to know one another better. Flourishing slowly, like the seasons' change. What started as a winter ended in a spring. We knew each other as we traveled together, collecting shards with Sango, Shippou and Miroku.

I was in love and still am in love with InuYasha. There's no force around that can change that. Nothing. My heart continues to beat for him…

I touched the soft petals of the carnation, my fingers fiddling automatically on its own accord. Now that I think about it, the flower kind of symbolizes Kikyou in a way. Pale, beautiful, elegant, and unexplainable--a small description of her.

I zoned off in thought, I've been doing that a lot lately and the harder I tried to forget it comes back slamming with greater vigor. Shizuru, who is currently sitting beside me on the sofa in the living room, her feet crossed over one another, resting on the ledge of the coffee table. She's literally kicking back, watching one of her favorite afternoon talk shows.

She offered me tea on schedule, secretly I think she enjoys role-playing as my nurse and I as the sick patient in need of attention. I declined, pressing my back against the soft, leathery couch. She shrugged, resuming to her attention on the tube and shouting occasionally: "Hit that dickhead with the chair!"

Boy, does she love violent talk shows. She tapes them on a daily basis. I think it's all just a set up for entertainment, really, do you think actual people with true marriage problems and issues would valiantly go on live television and exploit themselves. I think not!

Well, the people I know do have violent tendencies and they could destroy a talk show set in one taping. An image of Yuusuke flinging a chair at the host for suggesting he's two-timing Keiko with me and Botan and the red car next door came to mind. I squelched that idea like a roach under my shoe. The real world's screwier than the telly. Whatever the topic for today's show didn't matter to me, my concentration span was of a fly today, sadly.

The only thing overworking my head is thoughts of Kikyou.

Kikyou, Kikyou, Kikyou, Kikyou and lastly Kikyou's all my brain functioned on. My brain rewinding and playing out each scene of the dream down to its final detail. I can't get over how real she looked and everything surrounding us.

The feel of her hands touching my face, tucking in the carnation behind my ear, the smell of herbs that clings to her is too real to be a fictive hoax. Mostly her elegant, polished voice calling my name. It felt like silk against me. _"Kagome..."_

"_Kagome."_

"_Kagome."_

"Hey, Earth to Kagome!"

_--Huh? What?_

"Hello, Kagome? Are you okay?" A hand waved in front of my eyes and what grabbed my attention were Shizuru's slender fingers snapping together.

A bit startled, I whipped my head in her direction, the expression she wore full of apprehension. Yep, I zoned out again. No doubt about it.

"Kagome, are you okay? I've been calling you for the past ten minutes, you haven't responded. You looked like you were hypnotized or in a trance." Shizuru leaned forward, inspecting me like a Nurse to a patient (see, role playing Nurse). I turned my head as she examined me, uncomfortable by her ministrations. "Shizuru, I'm fine. Just spaced out a little."

She arched a brow skeptically. Her eyes flaring that suspicious flare. "Spaced out? Kazu spaces out more than a normal person does, you on the other hand beat the record. There's something going on here and I'm not buying the 'spacing out' excuse," she said, scowling in her Shizuru gone bitchy tone. "What's going on in that head of yours?"

I stood there staring at her in silence. No sign or grudge of anger presenting itself. I didn't know what to say or comment. She cornered me into a dead ally way with no avail to be sought. What do I tell her? How do I elaborate to someone about my totally, completely ludicrous troubles without sounding like the next upcoming patient in an asylum ward? How is more the question then answer.

"Shizuru...I-I--oh look. The guy's bleeding. Chairs are dangerous to throw around." I pointed at the television.

"Kagome."

"Geez, the blood's just oozing out," I said, suddenly interested in the heavy hemorrhage and the victorious woman grinding her platform heel in the small of the twitching guy's back. "You think they pay them extra?"

Shizuru gripped my chin, turning me to look her straight in the eye. _**Eek! **_"Kagome. Talk. Now."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." My, what a strong grip she has. I don't want to find out what she can use them for.

"Oh, I think you do. Don't play stupid with me. There's something bothering you and I want to know."

"But...why is it--"

"Because I can," she gritted out, making me flinch. This is a first, a girl managing to get under my skin, (Kikyou was one of the few girls that managed to do that.) No wonder Kazuma runs when she gives him a look. It's evil I tell you.

"Okay, Okay. I give, I give." I raised both my hands up in surrender. I don't think I can match Shizuru in a verbal bout; she looks like the type to get violent. Plus the cops never suspect a woman to be murderous. "Ah, fudge." Hey, it's a better substitute than cursing. I want to keep my words in check. I swear, once you adopt phrases like _shit_ or _bitch_ in your vocabulary it's very difficult to remove. Like a period stain on tight white jeans--eh, bad example, but it gets the point across.

Besides, Shizuru's new habit of correcting 'good girl' language is beginning to annoy me. She says to loosen up and let what I feel out. Having a potty mouth isn't freedom, for me at least. Isn't she supposed to advise the reverse? Ah, forget it. I always lose the argument.

"I don't even know where to begin. If I tell you what's going on you'll think I'm crazy." I trained my eyes down. Embarrassed right now. She let go. I haven't realized her hands loosening on me.

Shizuru leaned back, pushing her loose hair back from her face in a tired gesture. "Really?"

"Yes."

I got to my feet, moving to leave the room, maybe the house but Shizuru's curt voice halted my actions. "Try me."

_Try me? Tch, please!_ "Try you, how? If I tell you now the next thing before I know it I'll end up in a youth center, talking about my 'feelings.' Thanks, but I think I'll pass."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, it is."

"Kiddo, just sit down." She pulled me back to sit plush on the couch. "I already figured a lot about you without any response or help from you.

I furrowed my brows, shifting her one of my questioning looks. "How so? You can't judge me by mere observation, you know."

"I know that already. I'm not labeling you if that's what you're thinking."

"That wouldn't be fair if you did."

"I know that perfectly well."

"Then, what are you saying?" I asked.

"I'm saying you're not ordinary."

Great, my reputation as the oddball proceeds me. What else is new? "I get that a lot."

"I'm sure you do, but I meant you're aren't like the rest of the girls and boys at school, or for the matter, _normal _people." Shizuru set her critical eye on me, knowing fully well what she referred to.

I swallowed that familiar lump of nerves stuck in my throat. My eyes widened, as I felt suddenly cold. How--how did she…I giggled nervously. Pushing strands of my hair behind an ear. "Are you sure?" Maybe if I play it off she won't go on it anymore.

"Positive. Don't act all cute with me; I know what I'm talking about. I can feel it." She popped in a cigarette, lighting the end unaffected by the shocking and dirty look I gave her. Shizuru swung over a long slender leg, seating herself more comfortably as she pleased. Her hazel eyes bore into mine knowingly, acknowledging the hidden masked facts I blocked from her, Kazuma, and everyone else. I can feel her stripping me layer by layer with those cool, stern eyes. The jig is up. "I suggest you make yourself comfortable, it's going to be a long talk. Don't think you can fool me anymore."

The panic must've shown on my face for her to say that. What do I do now! I felt exactly like a panicking deer caught in front of flashing headlights. Stuck and cornered to a cut off road and with the dying plan whether to chance fate or escape.

This is the third person to uncover my masquerade. First Yuusuke, Hiei and now Shizuru. If it was difficult in the beginning to stride over this problem imagining the session about to proceed grates my nerves on end. The mixture of jittering emotions swirled in the inners of my tummy. I think I'm gong to be sick.

"Relax. I heard strange and awkward before, there's barely any new stories that will scare me," she assured me with confidence only the wise possess. She took another drag, releasing the smoke from her pink-slicked lips. Everything in her attitude welcomed the option to lay the trust on her. Yeah I suppose I could do that--not! This isn't like the stories she seen on T.V. These are very real life (strange) occurrences many don't experience. This is paranormal, almost loony stuff we're talking here!

"Kagome, say something," she said, with that authorizing tone.

Sighing in submission, I slumped down in my spot. Predicting possible outcomes of this little chat did not fair well with me. Maybe I should have run when I had the chance? The opportunity still looks tempting to take on. Shizuru most likely catch me if I try. I stayed planted in my cozy spot ready for what's next. I'm going to regret this.

"What do you feel about me that's so different?" I asked politely. I had to know. If she figured me out I want my answers too. Fair's fair.

Shizuru raised brows hairline high. The look enough to say she's impressed or I'm really nosy. I prefer to go with impressed instead. "Fair enough. You simply do, Kagome-chan." She smirked. I frowned. Not cool.

"If that's the case, Shizuru-_chan_, then how can I trust you?" I countered back, still polite as I can be.

"Hm, interesting," she muttered, laughing that throaty laugh of hers. "You don't."

She's not giving in anytime soon. We both could be here forever treading on the same time. At least until an anime starts. "Shizuru, come on. Tell me. We haven't known each other for long but I _do _trust you, I'm asking for the same reasons you're asking me what I'm 'suppose' to be. Let's be frank with each other."

"You want to be frank now, kid?"

"Like you do."

"Fine. Let's be frank and come clean." Shizuru twisted slightly in her end of the couch to face me. Her pristine white button up shirt flashed a good degree of shapely collarbone to the public. She appeared delicate under her clothing, a delicate not many see or believe. I breathed in a breath of air before she fumed the air with an exhale full of smoke. "You want to know how I knew about you?"

"Yes."

"Okay, number one: you're kind of healing a little too fast for a normal person. Not inhuman speed but its not natural."

"I eat well and take my vitamins daily."

"Don't try to be funny, kiddo." She apparently didn't like my little stab at sarcasm. "I know that this isn't because you are in top shape, you're average by natural standards but this healing thing ain't natural and it shouldn't be natural for someone of your status. I would know, I did study medics in University for a couple of semesters."

"Medic? I thought you didn't like that branch of study," I said.

"I don't but I took it anyway to fore fill a curiosity. I'm interested in enrolling for Beauty School to learn how to do all the works in order to become a Beautician. Now that you know and we got that out of the way don't change the subject," she cut across the matter all together.

This clears up my suspicions on her constant fuss with my hair. I thought she leaned towards girls more than guys. Careless assumption. "I hope you achieve it."

"As do I." Shizuru smiled. "Reason number two: I'm clairvoyant in certain ways."

Now I'm surprised, no really I am. That explains that how she picked up on my aura. I didn't think whatever power I possess is dominant enough for others to pick up. What are the odds I meet with a person spiritually aware. Slim to none. "Really?" I sounded like a naïve, gullible child, I immediately felt embarrassed of my ignorance. Shizuru just didn't fit the part, I can't dodge the belief she needs to be more…more flamboyant, creepy and clothed in bright patterned robes with a turban over her head or appear like a follower of a shrine, but Shizuru's none of those things, she's just Shizuru.

"Yeah. Now what's the deal with you?" she asked, the cigarette dangling from her lips. She could talk around a cig better than anyone I'd ever met.

"I don't know where to start." My insides twittered, flopping in uncomfortable lurching swirls. I felt sick already, no correction, I am sick. I debated whether to feed her a lie or spill the naked truth to her. Shizuru will probably sniff it out anyways; lying to her is like swindling a con artist or fooling a top of the line lawyer with a feeble lie. Like Yuusuke says, it ain't happening.

Shizuru's sharp and precise the majority of the time. There's no way to worm my way out. I wondered if she could read minds, is she reading my thoughts? She wouldn't be inquiring me persistently if she did. I hoped not, to have my mind invaded stripped me of my personal privacy and a nakedness I can't begin to describe. I quashed the chance, I rather not know.

Better face it now or later…though later is preferable than right now. Come on Kagome. Courage now, you can do it. "I…na…um..." Oh nice work, real slick. A real tiger. I'm _definitely _not ready.

"I have all day to sit here and wait till you say something. Explain when you're ready. You can trust me," she said, with a docile smile that ordinarily wouldn't have suited her.

"I still say you won't believe a word I'm about to say."

"Try me."

'Try me.' It's that simple? What have I gotten myself into now? I'm going to regret this a million times over, I think.

Nope. I am going to regret it.

_

* * *

_

Hiei rejoiced in topping Kurama's guesses on his current lifestyle. Kurama wasn't the least bit amused. Kurama ignored the cackling demon, Hiei's mirthful laughter bouncing off the inner walls of the kitsune's mind. The Youko agreed with Kurama on finding nothing amusing about Hiei's little "victory".

Kurama walked ahead into the forest, the forests right outside the outskirts of the city, where he normally found comfort in a leisure walk into the forest, his domain, except this walk was no peaceful one, they are hunting. Kurama took the ground floor, Hiei the trees. Kurama didn't have to look up to know Hiei's right above him. "All right then, enlighten me with your current station then."

"And why the hell should I do that?" Hiei eloquently put it.

"Why so secretive?"

"Why do you care?"

"Maybe I'm jealous I don't have you to myself?"

"That joke is becoming very old, very fast."

"Oh, don't be a spoiled sport," Kurama said, turning on the charming smile.

Hiei didn't feel remotely touched by it. He leapt down from his spot on the branch, walked ahead, shaking his head. "Why are you such a cynic? Is the fact that I am getting some and well, you aren't, bothering you?" Hiei said, calm enough that Kurama stopped in his place, surprised.

'_Did I hear the little runt well? Did he just--?'_

_Oh, he definitely did. _

Kurama analyzed the demon looking at him from behind a shoulder and he had to hand it to him, he had nerve and lots of it. Of course, Hiei's one of the few he knew well enough capable of backing his words up. "That burned."

"Playing with fire can do that." Hiei replied, continuing forward.

Kurama laughed at that. "You sure can weave together the most eloquent of words."

"Isn't that a fact already?"

"In matters of the heart it is," Kurama started again, unable to contain himself.

Peeved, Hiei stormed ahead, leaving the kitsune on his own. "You're asking for a suicide here."

Kurama followed at his own leisure; if it were possible a high-five was in order for Kurama and his kitsune half. Hiei angered too easily nowadays. "All I am curious about is about if the rumors are true, nothing more."

"Since when did you take it upon yourself to pry into other's personal lives, mine specifically?"

"Since _you_ have been popping in and out of mine and refuse to share a tidbit of your own interesting adventures."

Hiei brushed Kurama off. "Not telling."

"Which makes the persistence stronger," Kurama responded, idly. "Overall, my intentions aren't sinister—"

"For once."

"No, the Youko's is another matter all together. He doesn't like certain individuals that intrigue him allude him without notice."

"I'm ignoring that, Kurama." Hiei didn't inform the kitsune how disturbing it was he continued to refer to the 'Youko' side of him as a separate entity. Perhaps it was after all the transitions the redhead overcame and Hiei isn't aware of the whole process, but a little feeling left after firsthand observations from the sidelines unease the fire youkai.

There are some things in this world that meant to be hidden and unexplained, at least for Hiei, he wasn't interested at this moment. Maybe later on he'll look further into it.

"You do that," Kurama said.

This kitsune aggravated him more and more.

Hiei decided to continue ignoring him. Going home and dealing with certain people is enough to give a human with high blood pressure a stroke. This kitsune was so not adding to the routine headaches.

"No trace of much activity to look for," Hiei murmured, ready to bolt home at any given second. They were at it for a while now; it's time to call it a quits.

"Come again?"

"There are no signs of demonesses roaming this area or any of the other areas we patrolled. We should call it a night," Hiei suggested blandly.

"And when has this careless attitude developed? In the past it was usually you who pushed us to resume on a task without a single drop of delays. Where has that Hiei gone?" Kurama said, slightly surprised and amused.

Hiei hardened his eyes, directing his line of sight elsewhere. He had a point, and he hated when he had a point because it was always a very detailed point. Kurama paid too much mind to his surroundings, then again, so did Hiei. "He's gone nowhere."

"All right." Kurama made it seem like he didn't believe him. Hiei had it. He was calling it a night whether Kurama liked it or not. He slowly headed towards the shadows. Kurama called after him, "Leaving?"

"Seems that way," Hiei said, with a rising smirk curling his lips. "Don't let nightly stalkers have their way with you."

"Hysterical, Hiei."

"Hn." And he was gone.

Kurama was left to his own devices, which wasn't new for him, and he, too, decided to call it a night. No Ki signals of the sort reached his senses for the entire day.

As if irony suddenly wanted to approach him, a stream of youki flooded the clearing. Kurama sighed audibly, wondering about this _wonderful _luck taking place at inconvenient moments at inconvenient times. Simply thrilling.

_And you wonder why I don't take dates on nightly strolls._

_'The ladies will never have a boring time.'_

_Watching us decapitate a demon isn't what most healthy women appreciate watching._

_'Depends on the type of woman to be accurate. Remember Sunako-chan? She creams herself over slasher films. A headless corpse should do the trick to bring her to her climax.'_

_Sunako-chan wasn't what you would call a mentally stable person, she doesn't count for the majority of women._

_'Never say never, Shuuichi.'_

_Where are my manners? It's rude to call an insane person insane._

_'That would be hypocritical of you.'_

_Lately, when am I not?_

Kurama was surprisingly serene for a person about to encounter a situation with the supernatural. He was on guard—when is he not?—yet it could be mistaken for a lazy front. Kurama almost stifled a laugh at how cliché and ironic this whole thing was going to be.

And like most clichés including him, this one was going to end with a predictable conclusion.

Kurama stepped out, where the circle of trees surrounded him in all directions. "Come out. Hiding while doing nothing to mask your scent and power insults a demon of my age. Taunting will get you nowhere you want to go," Kurama said in a clear, direct tone. Shivering giggles echoed, rippling around in every direction circling Kurama. A second later a pair of small feet touched the grass, rippling beneath her in a tiny gust of youki.

Kurama extracted his hands from his pants pockets, leaving them out, prepared. "Demoness, but I wonder which one you could be?"

"Wonder? Nay, I believe you already know which one I am, you have been looking for me for quite a bit of time," she said.

"Only a few days, nothing entirely time consuming. I wasn't searching for you specifically. Whichever demoness came up first I'm roping in, the difference doesn't matter. You know the saying, tomatoe, tomato."

"OOOh, how ruuudde! You deserve to be punished," the demoness replied back, not sounding entirely too offended as she carried on, "how should I punish you? Any recommendations you'd like to offer up?"

"Sorry, none in particular I can think up off the top of my head."

"Then, the old fashion way should do it," she said, saucily. She stepped out of the shadows, coming to view more clearly. Even in the heavy dark lighting, Kurama could see how attractive this voluptuous demoness was. The typical features: small elfin ears, knee-length, wavy, dark purple hair, beautiful face, tall and she knew very well of the great beauty within her possession.

Kurama wasn't moved by it as she expected him to be and the way her full lips frowned showed her disappointment he wasn't stupefied silly and able to use her looks to her advantage.

In the violet slip of a dress she sported, she reached in her thigh holster and retrieved a long, fine blade; it could pass as a spike. "You're pretty handsome for a human. It's almost a pity to dispose of you without an opportunity to have some fun," the demoness said. She pounced, in mid-air the spike's length grew to the size of a sword, she brought it down with such great force Kurama felt the heavy gush of wind pass him as he dodged, out of its way. Kurama reached down to rip a blade of grass as he rushed out of the blade's way. The moment the demoness raised her weapon towards him, Kurama summoned the Grass Blade and crossed swords with her. Kurama pushed his weight into pushing her back and away, a good distance back.

"Ah, so the boy knows some moves," she laughed. She charged him, leaping up; she attacked him with a series of blows Kurama blocked with his sword. He continued to block and divert her blows as she accelerated. "Ah, come now. Don't tell me you're getting tired. I'm just warming up."

"Talk does nothing," Kurama replied, catching a spike-dagger she hurled at him.

Back flipping to an upper branch of the surrounding trees, she gracefully stood in her perch. "Try stopping these," she cackled, as she materialized a couple dozens of spike-daggers, hurling them, they rained down, whizzing in a circular pattern towards Kurama, he shifted and moved quickly of the way, dodging each one headed towards him, blocking a few out of his way with the help of his Grass Blade.

It all happened in just a few careless seconds. Kurama wasn't as quick as she was to catch him off guard. She materialized with unparallel speed, thrusting her long, fine blade into him. Kurama managed to turn before she stuck him in the chest. She pierced his shoulder and the sharp pain digging into him had him grinding his teeth. "Pity, I missed your heart, but we can fix that—"

Kurama pulled the blade in deeper—surprising the demoness—ripping through the other side, he pulled it in more till he had a handle grip amount of blade to grasp in his hands. Kurama shattered the piece off and jabbed it into the stunned demoness' right eye.

She shrieked and howled, falling back onto the cool, soaked grass, holding the steeping section of her face. Blood gushed out. She cursed and squirmed. Kurama's hand reached into his tresses for a seed. He flicked it on the youkai tossing and turning on the ground in agony. Her cries, "My face! My face! My beautiful face!" grated against his eardrums.

Snapping his fingers, the seed stubbornly settled on the woman's abdomen, in seconds time sprouting from it, tentacle-size vines wrapped around the woman's body. Wrapping and coiling, her screams were muffled as the vines cocooned her in a pod shaping over the wiggling vines.

The neutral, unchanging green eyes of Kurama stared at the still green lump wordlessly.

The remaining length of the blade was stuck in his shoulder. He wasn't looking forward to extracting the blasted thing out. '_There's one beautiful site there. Don't you agree, Shuuichi-chan?'_

_I wouldn't say that exactly, more along the lines of peaceful. _His smiled, even though he didn't really mean to. The old side of him where he enjoyed the scenary after a fight emerged a little. Kurama winced holding the wound. If he didn't get out of here and back to the house he'll have a problem at hand, the problem with his human body losing blood and prune to infection.

"Should I phone the boys on this?" Kurama said out loud.

_'How would we explain this to two boys that feel ill and cowardly involving a woman in any form of violence?' _

_No it is._

Luckily no one lurked about to see him drag the cocoon out of the silent, dark forest.


	11. Leaving but not for good

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything never will folks! IY and YYH are owned by Funimation and Viz.

**Title: **The Real Folk Blues

**Author: **Adorkablebanana

* * *

**Chapter 11**: Leaving but not for good

_P. O. V. D: _Kagome

_"A good time to keep your mouth shut is when you're in deep water."  
- Sidney Goff_

Logically, it would've seem quite horrific bringing in something that looked a lot similar to those large pods featured in sci-fi movies. The pods that aliens produce from.

Kurama was considerably lucky no one was around in his parent's house. Otherwise, it would've been one long fiasco dragging this baggage one armed all the way to Yuusuke's instead.

It's been ages since he stepped into Yuusuke's place. Supposedly he moved from the apartment, but there wasn't any talk about it. Kurama assumed there was problems in his household and kept it on a minimum. Prying into personal matters isn't a trait Kurama wanted to pick up.

He had immense difficulty bringing the thing in. To save himself the time and energy, he just went straight to the basement and left it there for the time being. He accommodated it in a dark corner; sunlight would disturb it and hatch it before the time came.

With strain, Kurama left upstairs to the bathroom. He didn't know how he managed to reach the top of the stairs. He went into his bedroom's bathroom. The necessary items where there and he didn't want to stain his mother's clean lemon tile with his blood. _Eventually I plan to develop a faster immunity to injuries. _

'_The human body limits you for the moment. In a few more years, perhaps three tops if I stand correct, more of my former self will meld in with this human shell. We, I, will be some form of half-man, half-demon hybrid until the time of taking over this entire body comes to a completion.'_

Kurama said nothing to that. He knew it was true and bound to happen. _These are theories pertaining to us as a whole?_

'_Very close to theories. Since the time of early adolescence our abilities started leaking through and growing, into the stages of our 'mid teens' we continued to process our powers. The wakening of I enhanced the development. As of late, I feel a greater connection to this world than I did before. It shouldn't be long till I come around to my former glory.'_

_Confidentially, I prefer staying in this world as a simple man. _Kurama confessed, taking a deep breath before going through the grueling process of extracting the weapon lodged into his shoulder. He pulled, his eyes snapping shut, he held a clean towel to it to hold the blooding steady. The bloody blunt spike dropped in the sink with a hard clang, the running water washing the thick blood coating it, draining away in a swirl down in a stream of pink water.

The towel bled quickly.

Stitching this is going to be one pain in the ass.

_'Put some of the—'_

_I know what herb to place on to disinfect, _Kurama answered through thick strain.

'_Take it like a man. There will be harsher times to come,' _the Youko commented with a stern eye.

_I await them._

'_As do I.'_

* * *

'When is it a more appropriate time to call in the others for this little number?' the Youko observed the pod from the comfort of the basement couch, Kurama stared at his copy of the case file, memorizing a few minor details here and there. 

_From what it's reported here, we caught one of the interesting ones. _Kurama leafed through the profile descriptions, a black and white print of the demoness' recent photo showed her gruesome side.

'_I wonder how competent this amateur really is if the Reikai has hard evidence and records on her that can easily have her in buckets of her own blood should a warrant be out.'_

_Demon bounty hunters should've captured her a long time ago if she was this easy to catch. Save for this careless mistake—_Kurama indicated to said wound—_rendering her helpless was no work of labor. It's almost insulting how simple it all was. The Reikai had such difficulty tracking her down and to have made such a commotion over a feeble, second-rate demon puts my faith in them to less—_

'_Than what it is imaginable.'_

_Exactly. _

'_Yet, these records didn't fall out of the sky. She has to have some punch to her. Her overbearing cockiness isn't only rooted to her beauty, she must have some display of power that proves these reports right. She's part of the Lotus tribe.'_

_They don't hire hacks._

A thought occurred to the kitsune. Shuuichi most likely thought of it already. The kitsune pointed it out anyway. _'The imbecile overestimated us because we're of a human mix, her ego clouded her judgment and under analyzed that situation.'_

_That's her downfall._

'_Wench lost that pretty eye of hers in the process,' _the kitsune tried to feign pity.

There's one thing Kurama has and the Youko doesn't is true value for women. To the Youko, women aren't much use. For sex (a variety of sexual uses), cooking, cleaning, bearing child and tending to the man's every need is their basic use. Shiori isn't in those lines, because she mothered him and displayed her undying loyalty and loyalty served her a spot higher than the average woman. Loyal women deserve a reward and that is the protection of their males. Other than that, they aren't of much use. They are just proof men are better made than they are.

Kurama, on the other hand, saw women as people. They have thoughts and feeling too, just of a different flavor. The handful of crazies he dealt with could convince a person they are the worst of the worse, but he knew better. Men have their sleezeball moments more than women; that evens out the score.

Though, on this, Kurama's feelings were mutual. _Her fault._

_Name: Unknown_

_Alias: Black Mamba_

_Sex: Female_

Age: 200

_Height: 5 8"_

_Species: Demon_

_Type: Elemental; shadow_

"Hmm…" Kurama raised a brow. _Being a shadow demon, I would've thought she'd use that to her advantage._

'_When will you learn, most females aren't too bright. Taking a few males down inflates their ego to a point they overlook certain details and miss a few steps that can be of use to them,' _the kitsune reproached his half on a topic he constantly went over with him. Hiei agreed and he can assumed Kurabara and Yuusuke would nod their head in union to.

Kurama rolled his eyes. _I know, I know. _

'_I have my doubts you do.' _

Kurama decided to leave it at that. The Youko isn't as modern as he is.

Early in the morning, Kurama examined the blade of his Tanto with absorbed intrigue. No nick or spot marked the length of the steel. Unceremoniously he rose to his feet and directed the Tanto over the pod. He slashed a fine, deep line along the thick, hardened texture. It cracked open like thin wood. The sword's blade glistened with pale, clear goo. The goo that filled the pod dribbled and spilled out.

The floor was sticky and wet.

Out of the torn crack the naked body of the demoness slid out like a fleshy, lifeless lump. The liquid that filled the pod disintegrated her clothing. She was perfection bare. Lying there nude and unconscious she was vulnerable to what the world wanted to do to her.

She was just lucky Kurama wasn't the type to do a thing to a woman under these conditions. It wasn't in his nature to handle precious goods without permission. Vines surrounded her body, holding it up against the wall with her arms over her head and her feet bound together. Her head lopped to the side.

'_There's no denying she's a vision of beauty.'_

_Only she's dim._

'_Can't expect much from a woman that has her looks as her only asset.'_

The wound inflicted on her eye is nearly gone. The liquid of the plant that held her captive healed the damage, repairing it. It wasn't something she really deserved. _Let's get started here. _Using the tip of the sword, Kurama poked the woman gently at the side of her face, willing her to wake up. "Awake woman, awake."

Feeling something sharp tap her gently over and over on her cheek, she stirs, fluttering long lashes, her eyes opening and taking in the blurry scenery. Her pupils dilate narrowing in on the young man. Her lips twist into a snarl, fang flashing.

"Good morning. I take it that you don't appreciate your accommodations at the moment, but I suggest you settle in because it's going to be quite a long interrogation," Kurama informed her politely, trying to show a reasonable amount of courtesy her way hoping to gain an ounce of her cooperation the easy way.

"Your frank about where you're going, aren't you? I think you're just some hypocritical Reikai dog that uses this as an excuse to cover for your twisted sexual fantasies. Are you turned on seeing my naked body tied up like this? Are you going to take me by force?" she sounded so sure that Kurama would force himself on her in her condition. She hissed angrily.

"Getting too ahead of yourself there. I assure you I wouldn't stoop to that level of vulgarities. We could've avoided being in this position if you didn't rush into things head-on." He said it with a steady, self-assured tone to the demoness it vaguely bordered condescending. His unreadable, blank eyes stared straight into her eyes, never wandering at her body.

Concerning matters of vanity, it mildly hurt her pride he didn't openly appraise her figure. No man in there right mind would refuse looking at her. She wondered about his sexual preferences, but a straight man wouldn't place her in such a humiliating position in the first place. The young, red head was a lovely sight himself. "Tell me a little about yourself, Black Mamba, that's what the Lotus Tribe codenamed you, what is your purpose here in this realm?"

She sneered and looked the other way. It was coming to _that, _she thought bitterly.

"I asked you a question that I'm anticipating an answer to. I honestly prefer going through this process without getting my hands dirty, you understand where I'm getting at?"

"Fuck you, you sonofabitch! Fuck you, fuck you!" she spat back, fighting in her restraints. "You have no fucking idea who you're messing with here! You're walking into your grave!"

"Empty threats do nothing to alter the situation you're in, Black Mamba. One way or another I will get something out of you, whether it's through the easy way or the hard way," Kurama indicted, with a flick of his wrist he sliced a large section of her hip down to her mid-thigh. Blood trailed in thick gushes.

She willed herself to keep from crying out. Her amethyst eyes glittered with different varieties of rage, humiliation and hints of fear. She held her chin up high and prepared to take an onslaught of pain inflicted by the hands of this stone-faced, practical man.

She swore nothing he could do would break her.

* * *

"Hypothetically speaking here, but are you going to do something to me if, say, I refuse to talk?" I said, testing other options. You know, just incase. 

Shizuru gave me a peculiar look. A look that isn't common on her face. She said, "Well, well. Damn, you really must be hiding something if it's that bad, honey."

I turned the other way. "Maybe, I'm just saying hypothetically."

"I don't know really. I don't think I'll do anything. The circus business wouldn't want to negotiate a reasonable profit with me if you're that strange."

"That's cold."

"You asked; I gave you an answer."

"Maybe I shouldn't force it next time."

"Maybe, maybe. Though, I'd still like an answer, toots. My guesses only go so far." She leaned forward and cupped my face. I paled. She smiled, and it was a pretty smile that could melt people into a puddle of goo. "Trust me. This is between us."

It's pathetic and sad I could fall for such fabricated words. I'm falling; I'm falling. I fell. "Shizuru…thanks. That means a lot to me," I said. The sincerity she displayed really touched a soft spot in me. Foolishly, I smiled. Fueled by her encouragement to speak. I knew it was going to be my undoing.

"Okay, let's see." She looked pensive for a moment. "Okay, to make it easier let me ask you what are you exactly? You feel human, but weird, misplaced, I don't know how to categorize you."

_Okay, now my weirdness rate has upped to a new level. _Acknowledging that kind of made me sad. I scratched the back of my head. "Wait a minute here, how can you just label me right off the bat?" What did she mean by 'categorize you'?

"E.S.P runs in the family or haven't you noticed my brother's aura texture?" Shizuru said, admitting her to her flesh and blood's sixth sense abilities and nothing of a drop of regret in revealing her family's bizarre trait. Can she be serious? She acts like if I asked her the time or how's the weather? I'm still not steady about her being clairvoyant, after all.

Talk about expressing yourself out in the open. To think I just squared in on the quad of weirdo's. First, yours truly of course, and then Yuusuke—wait, we can't forget Hiei and Yukina.

Wait, no. Those two youkai are bad examples. They're demons. Weird to us is normal for them. Yep, scratch them off.

So Yuusuke, me and now Kazuma Kurabara and Shizuru Kurabara. Maybe I should start a small club called the _Abnormals_. To think of the hits I'll get recruiting 'strange' people such as us. It's funny that I'm a sort of magnet to the strange society. Should I decide to open one it would grow to be successful, perhaps by popular demand we'll hire an alien mascot.

—Oh yeah, I'm drifting in the current, out to sea again. I need to stop zoning off. This is the result you get when a kid stops taking vitamins during puberty.

Sighing again, I do that a lot, I said, "Yes, I recognized it a few times. I didn't really look into it since, well, with all the craziness that happened, it sort of escaped me. I didn't feel a threat so I didn't take any course of action."

"Why not be cautious anyway?" she asked, curiously.

"I guess I trust people a little too easily. It's just; you two did help me. How can I bite your hand after taking me in?" I replied honestly.

I am not the traitorous type. I have that bad defect to help and be kind to people, even my enemies. Kikyou, the perfect example. Heck, half of my friends originated from being my enemies. Strange, yes, however it's the reality of my life.

I hope she doesn't read this off my head, but it's the only way. I only told Yuusuke everything because he told me everything. We formed a sort of bond that goes beyond anything in this realm. And I'm keeping it to a limit to him.

I decided. Half-truths. That's the way to go. "Shizuru, I'll tell you, but try to believe me. I speak only honesty. I don't have reasons to lie to you." _I'm going to burn in Hell for this._

She regarded me carefully. "Sounds dramatic."

"Kind of is."

"Oooh, then this is going to be good." Inhaling her final drag, she preceded to grind the cigarette flat on the bottom of the tin ashtray. She directed her full attention to me; her hazel eyes glittering with intrigue to the news spill. Oh boy. She's really interested. What? Is my life story a freshly printed article in a gossip column? Fabulous.

"For starters, I'm not a demon, I'm kind of surprised that you know what demons are."

"More or less," she gave.

"Well, yes, I am a human like you, with some spiritual awareness."

"Figured it was something along the lines of those."

"I'm not a psychic though. I was practicing to be an apprentice priestess at my grandfather's shrine, since I have the ability to do it, I'm still in training," I said evenly, trying to keep a steady tone and a clear mind to keep her from catching me.

"Priestess, eh?"

"Yes."

"You planning to be the head priestess of your granddad's temple?"

"Sort of. I still haven't decided."

"Understandable. So, when exactly has your powers started coming about?"

I felt like an interrogated victim here. I answered anyway. "About when I was fifteen."

"How?"

"Something attacked me, a centipede demon, and I kind of, well, did something to kill it." I was careful when I said it. I think she noticed.

"Yeah? Where would you come across such a thing?"

"I was camping and I don't know, it just popped out of the ground and it chased me. Out of nowhere I managed to defend myself, before I knew it the thing was toasted on the ground."

She shrugged. I guess it happens.

If I could let out a breath right now, I would.

Breaking the awkward silence, I asked, "Are you going to mention this to Kazuma?"

"No. But I can't guarantee he won't know. He's gotten pretty sharp over the years. He's been developing his ESP since he was a little kid, but if he does, he won't do anything to give you any problems. It's not like it's your fault you're attuned with your inner abilities and you seem harmless. You check out in my book."

I felt immensely relieved when she said that. I don't want anyone acting suspicious of me.

Not possessing the opportunity to dip into it more, heavy footsteps creaked and Kazuma made his appearance, carrying his scrambling cat in his arms.

"Hey girls. What's up? Is everything cool?" We both nodded in a union. Kazuma took a moment to look me over. It wasn't perverted or anything that could make me uncomfortable. He did it with a concerned sincerity. "How are you feeling, Kagome?"

I smiled. "I'm feeling better. Just, a bit sore here and there, but nothing that can keep me down."

"That's good. I'm glad." Eikichi-chan wriggled out of his arms and pounced onto my lap. The brown cat nuzzled its furry head against my hands. I automatically fell victim to its charms. I petted the cat's soft back. Eikichi-chan purred in recognition, grateful for my touch. Silly cat.

"She really likes you."

"I seem to have that affect on felines. That's me, cat lover Kagome. Anyway, did your day go smoothly, Kazuma?" Somewhere cuddling Eikichi-chan I randomly found myself missing Buuyo, my fleshy, eats-anything-that-moves cat.

From his sports wear I assumed he went to play sports or something along those lines. "Ah, nah, mah. You know," he muttered briefly, massaging the back of his neck, doing what I like to call 'a Yuusuke'. My block headed stepbrother mutters nonsensical words too when he doesn't want to talk about it or go into detail.

"Very interesting," I chuckled, rolling my eyes.

Shizuru snorted, calling him stupid.

He shot her a sideways glance, ignoring her rude comment. "My day wasn't anything worth talking about. Doing guy stuff." He kneeled before me, looking serious again. "Are you sure you're feeling better?"

I tried not to blush. A boy. Too. Close. Boys close up like this made me a little unease. I swallowed that timid-ness. "Positive."

Shizuru smacked him on the head. "She said she's okay, stop hopping allover her, you horny little bastard!"

"OW! WHAT THE HELL!" he shouted at her, ducking when she swung her fist. "Ahh!" he screamed and ran away as his sister chased him around the house. Yeah, that was my cue to scram. I left to the bathroom, used the facilities and after I was done I turned on the faucet over the sink and washed my hands. I let our little conversation, Shizuru and mine, sink in and turn over in my head. I really needed to be careful in doing anything out of the ordinary.

The only problem is, a lot of the time I do it unintentionally.

I swallowed nervously at the challenge.

As I looked straight into the mirror, for a passing moment I could've sworn I was staring into Kikyou's eyes instead of mine.

I wanted to scream.

* * *

Shizuru stopped halfway into ripping a new hole into Kurabara; she stared at the doorway where Kagome most likely vacated the living room from. Kurabara took the opportunity to interrogate his sister, pinning his older sibling a serious look. Assuming she knew what flowed through his mind clearly, gathering her resolve and predicting another heated discussion, she said, "So how long were you hearing?" 

"Plenty to know the straight facts."

"Figures. You were sitting against the wall in the hallway for the past hour. Were you spying on us?"

"No, I happen to drop in at the exact time, I didn't want to ruin it. Kagome does trust us a certain amount. I only did it to respect the trust," said Kurabara, conceding to the served truth.

It wasn't his fault; it was all incidental. He _did_ happen to stroll by at the moment. Only mere seconds to entering the room, Kagome broke down her story to his sister. Out of concern he chose to not interrupt the girl-talk. For quite some time he noticed the girl's sadness and depression. It doesn't take a certified genius to figure something is wrong, so he instead waited in the hallway, listening to the whole conversation.

"Sis, I didn't like that you forced her into a corner and pulling it out of her. That wasn't cool of you," Kurabara said in an angry tone. He didn't like that his sister stripped the whole thing out from her like that when she went through such a traumatic situation. "Why did you do that? Why couldn't you—"?

"Wait till she told me? Told us? C'mon, little brother, do you think she would tell us anything?" Shizuru said frankly. She resumed to picking up after the mess she made, the few scattered couch pillows on the floor and _Yazi _magazines.

"It wasn't your place to go into in the first place," Kuwabara said crossly. Yet, he did get out of this little talk an idea what Kagome was and how to approach it, in conclusion his guess on the girl's peculiar power stand confirmed. Though, because she was a miko he had to keep on eye on her concerning Kurama and Hiei, them being demons and all, and maybe Yuusuke, too. "So now what?"

"Nothing. We're going to leave it alone. I found out what I wanted to know."

Shizuru set the stack of magazines down in the magazine rack. She organized the table that was slightly askew. She casually made her way past him, flicking her brother's nose hard in the process. He yelped, gripping his nose where she cruelly inflicted pain on. "HEY! That hurt!"

Tying her loose, bothersome hair in a low ponytail, she headed out the living room. "That's for zeroing in on a woman's conversation. It's rude. I thought I taught you better." She called over from her shoulder, "Come on.", smirking mischievously. The rush and thrill of picking on her little brother never got old.

"Shit head," he muttered in a low voice so she wouldn't hear. Kurabara stroked his poked nose, sneering darkly behind her back.

"I love you, too, baby brother."

"Stop calling me 'baby brother', it's embarrassing!"

"Then my job is done." Smirking, with her chin held up high in satisfaction. Kuwabara pursued after her, flinging complaints about her being a frigid bitch.

* * *

I ate in awkward silence and then excused myself to bed. 

I thought about what transpired a little earlier today and just blamed it on my lack of good sleep. Sometimes I just get too scared to go to bed and fall to sleep. I think I need to grow a backbone. I been through so much in the past few years, I shouldn't feel like such a chicken over this.

Except, during that period in my life, I had _them _to stand by me.

Now, I don't.

I watched from the window Kuwabara workout outside. He's passionate about it and reminds me of how Yuusuke concentrates and stretches out in the house while I'm watching T.V. Like Yuusuke, Kuwabara is dedicated. Something tells me if these two ever met they'd probably hit it off as really good friends.

Depending how the situation goes, I'll introduce them to each other.

For now, I remain reserved. I miss home, but here isn't bad either.

I think I'm just depressed. That's why everything seems black and white to me.

* * *

Can I complain? No, really can I? 

Well, apparently not. The few days I stayed under the hospitability of the Kurabara's had been an endearing experience. They are such kind, fun, a little rough around the edges with the violence, understanding people. I have to say; it's been awhile since I ran into that type of company. I often wonder if it's real because at times it seems a little too good to be true.

I never really was the type of girl to feel intimidated by guys. They don't scare me, unless they're psychopaths like a couple of numbers I could name from the Feudal era. Boys, to me, are like girls, just different and less intelligent.

I have to say; Kazuma's a pretty cool guy. He and I can relate to one another in certain things. Sometimes he gets shy on me, but then he randomly changes to more of what I assume is 'himself' and talks to me normally.

From our conversations I know Kazuma is still in High school, just like me, likes animals a lot, cats overall, likes to practice marital arts and video games. He doesn't really talk about his friends, or anything too personal with me. Nor do I. I try to avoid the topic and he doesn't pursue it, which is dandy for me.

I met three of his friends that visited the house once. They were nice boys, but they kept staring at me like they never saw a girl before and kept asking me if I was Kazuma's girlfriend. Kazuma smacked them on the head several times, obviously embarrassed. He feed them the story I was their friend from the old neighborhood and that I was staying over until my new house was renovated.

They believed it, but one of them whispered into his ear something that had Kazuma red as a chili pepper and chase them out of the room. Shizuru's said they're Kazuma's buddies since childhood and they always stuck together. I thought that was nice. It was like how Eri, Yuka and Ayumi were with me and like in Kazuma's case I want to kill those girls sometimes for the things they put me through.

Kazuma isn't in the house a lot. He tries to, but his part time job limits him. He was reluctant to say what he worked in, Shizuru assured me it's nothing of importance to talk about.

The day that I went home, Kazuma had this glum outlook that made me sad. He had gotten use to me being around. Kazuma went to feed Eikichi-chan her kitty mix. Shizuru helped me gather the few things I brought, which were only a ragged yellow dress and a purse. She bought me a present that I had no words to say to, except endless thank you's. I couldn't prevent the forlorn mood sweeping past me.

Leaving this new place, saying goodbye to my new friends who've I've grown fond of left me sad. I know they can always visit me and I them, it's not like we live in completely different cities; we can get acquainted more than often.

Yet the way things occurred, our meeting one another and the small time we spent together is going to be missed. That is the small dread spiraling inward.

"I'm gonna miss having another chick to hang around with."

"I'm going to miss having you there to talk to, but we can call each other and hang out," I said.

"Yeah, you're right."

"Yep."

With a heavy heart, I gave my farewells to Shizuru and the cute, adorable hairball Eikichi-chan. Kazuma escorted me out the door, making it his obligation and honor as a man to walk me home, to protect me from evil, as he so put it.

It would suck to go through the same crap, so I didn't mind his company. I gladly welcomed his offer. The memory of the alley punks was still too fresh. There's wasn't many people wandering about, Kazuma and I walked side by side in the darkness called night, only the streetlights lighting the path for us. I wondered how mom and everyone else were doing? I missed them a lot despite it all. The walk was long. We took a bus to get there at a reasonable time.

Reaching the foot of the block, I stopped. He stared out at the area. The neighborhood a sort of peaceful place compared to his area. "This place is spiffy."

"I guess so."

"You sure you don't want me to walk you all the way?" he asked.

"No, I'm sure. Thank you, anyway. I don't want questioning from my mother and the household habitants."

"Call me at the house when you get there then. I want to make sure you got home okay."

I laughed. He sounded like a big brother. "Don't worry, will do. Thanks for everything, Kazuma, I appreciate what you and Shizuru done for me. You didn't know me and didn't have to, but you did and that's really decent of you."

"Nah, it's all good. I would've done it for someone else."

I bid Kazuma goodbye.

He hurried off to catch the bus.

I stood there, watching him go, wondering if I will see him around like he said we would.

I want to keep him as a friend.


	12. Tonight will be remembered

Title: The Real Folk Blues

Author: Adorkablebanana

Disclaimer: I don't own the InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho series, Viz and Funimation own the rights.

A/N: It's been a while since I last updated. Life has gotten in the way. That's all I can really say for now. Sorry about the lack of updates. I'm going to try my best to update more frequently. Remember to leave a review.

* * *

**Chapter 12:** Tonight will be remembered

_**P.O.V: Kagome**_

_... I can splatter your cortex or explode your heart, which sounds quicker to you? _

_-__Gary Busey (Drake Sabitch):_

So, I have to go home.

I stand in front of the house and stare up at it like it was a death chamber. I have no aspirations of heading inside and dealing with my family. That was how big a chicken I was. It's very ironic I feel scared to go in my own home when I don't think twice about talking down a psychopathic demon lord, walk into portals that lead to another dimension, and shoot arrows at youkai that are threatening my life. I just don't want to go in and lie through my teeth.

I guess I could lie and say, "Hi, Mom! Just came back from all those repairs! The bruises? _Oh_, those! Uh, a plank—no, a bucket of paint—landed on my face. Yes, it hurts a little, but it will pass. You know how it is, right?" then I would smile brightly and then Mom would answer with a, "Oh. Okay then. Just don't tell the school we beat you at home, now." Insert dazzling smile.

Right. Only in my head that would happen.

Well, maybe before it would have, but not in this day and age. Ever since Atsuko came into the picture, Mom has been more hands-on with me. If Mom hooked up with Atsuko when I use to time-hop I don't think she would've been so lenient about me missing school days at a time. All my fighting monsters and acting all palsy with demons and demon exterminators, well that wouldn't have slide. At least, I'm assuming so.

She has her fits when Yuusuke disappears to who-knows-where and Yuusuke still does whatever he wants. Mom doesn't really say much to protest his leaves, but does worry he is doing something risky. Him and Botan and his little demon hunting adventures are far more dangerous than what I can ever do now.

The only thing I've ever seen Yuusuke do that would require being scowled is his tendency to smoke a cigarette once in the blue. Not that smoking makes you a bad person; it's just not healthy for you. Of course, Atsuko isn't one to talk about smoking.

I don't feel too keen on waltzing right in, so I go and park my butt on the bench beneath the God tree. My face hurts a lot, but the bruises heal fast. Freakishly fast, but it still isn't as fast as how InuYasha use to heal.

I grimaced. _InuYasha_.

The nostalgia came rushing back and everything felt bleak and disconnected from many things.

There I go again. I doubt I'll ever be able to get over it. Maybe I should become one of those good people that give up on love, sex and relationships and concentrate on doing good deeds. Kind of like a real, devoted priestess. At least that way I'm distracted and will earn a spot in the great beyond. You can't go wrong with that plan. I severely doubt I will meet that special someone when I'm bent on waiting unconsciously for a person that I don't even know is still alive and interested in being with me again.

I leaned forward, propping my elbows over my knees and buried my face in my hands. "God, Kagome! Get over it already!" I said frustratedly. When will it be "okay" for me again?

I stay here for a moment and wonder and wonder and continue to wonder how I will be able to overcome this stupid, fork-in-the road of an obstacle? It seems like trying to walk through a wall. A big, hard, solid, brick wall.

So, I decide to go back inside and confront the inevitable. Maybe I won't get bombarded by a series of questions? Who knows?

I raise my fist to knock, but faltered. I have keys. Don't need to have Oh-Geez-Wowie! confrontations right in my face right away. Baby steps first. I fish through my purse and I found the keys and inserted the key in the hole, twisted and click; the door opens. I walk in and the house isn't empty like I half-hoped it would be.

Mom and Atsuko are in the living room. They both look at me and say, "Welcome back home."

I smiled. "It's good to be home."

Mom looks at me for a bit longer. She gets up and comes to hug me. Atsuko just smiles at me from where she was sitting. She wasn't the type to be as smothering as my mother is, which is okay I guess. I relax in her embrace. It was nice. I suddenly feel guilty for wanting so badly to avoid them.

"How did the repairs in your friend's house go?" Mom suddenly asked.

Repairs? Friends?—Oh, right. THE repairs AND friends. Right. I nearly blew my cover when I didn't reply right away. Atsuko and Mom exchanged looks, questioning my silence.

"Oh, OH! My friend's house—right. Yes, we finished the repairs and all. I'm just a little tired. Besides, I missed everyone and there's no place like home." (Aren't I such a Dorothy clone from the Wizard of Oz?) I giggled nervously, trying to plaster on an overzealous smile.

Mom and Atsuko didn't bother to pry any further. I quickly moved to the couch in the living room. I didn't want them to notice the make-up job Shizuru did to try to cover the few bruises left on my face. No matter how much skills she has earned as a Beautician, foundation can't conceal swelling.

Mom sat on the edge of the couch. Atsuko sat on the other side. I ended up in the middle. I felt tense knowing that they were both on either side of me and capable of noticing the little details on my face. I tried to act cool. It is not a specialty of mine; not around my parents anyway.

"Where's Souta?" I asked. I really wondered where the little squirt was.

"I think he's sleeping upstairs. He stayed up late last night studying for a test," Atsuko said.

Well, isn't he the scholar? I'll go bother him later.

Taking the obvious hint, I leaned back against the couch and basked in the special attention they offered. Mom asked me questions on how it went, how does the house look like now, etcetera. I answered as much as possible without sounding false, conserving the lie as best as I can. It was difficult restraining any detail that could give me away. It's hard enough pulling a wooly over Mom's eyes. Try two moms—even more difficult following through with it.

Then, there was a moment when Atsuko wasn't participating in asking questions. Atsuko slanted her hazel eyes, scrutinizing me closer. I stiffened worse than a statue. I tensed under her searching eyes. The same pair of searching eyes identical to Yuusuke's. It was so unnerving.

_Did she know!_ I instantly felt the color drain from my face. Panicking, ideas rampaged across my mind predicating unknown outcomes. What if she knew? Did she know? What will Atsuko say? What will Mom say or further more Yuusuke?

I'm not afraid of him, but I'm afraid of what he will do to protect Keiko and me. He unquestionably will throw a fit and hunting down those poor idiots will be a "nice way" to relieve his anger. Not cool. It's like I'm cursed to have guys with violent tendencies overprotecting me. It's kind of annoying now that I think about it.

Maybe if I pose a question, I can throw her off or something? I gave it a try. "Is there something wrong, Atsuko?" I asked, looking away a bit, refusing to give direct eye contact. I know it raises more suspicion, but if I do, there's no telling how fast I'll crack. I can't keep a steady gaze when I'm lying. I forced myself to keep from swallowing my nerves.

"No, nothing. Just wondering where you got those bruises is all," she said, clearly indicating the evidence. She leaned closer. "Right, Yuumi-chan? She looks a bit pale." Atsuko was involving Mom into it. Now they're teaming up.

_No fair, it's two against one! So much for the magic of make-up, I knew the stupid mess wouldn't work for long,_ I thought bitterly.

"Yes, you're right, now that I look at her. Kagome, what happened to you?" Mom asked, worry etching her features. She put a hand underneath my chin, shifting my head side-to-side gently; searching for more wounds.

Paling deeper, my heart skipped a beat. Automatically I leaped to my feet, slipping away from Mom and Atsuko. If I run now, all my efforts will wash down the drain._ Play it cool, Kagome, cool and collected. Nice and steady. _"Oh these? Well, I fell down the stairs in the house. You know little old me. Clumsy and all. Nothing to worry about. Just a bump," I said, laughing it off.

_Tch! I wish I fell down the stairs rather than earned them the way I did from the beating, _I thought to myself.

Mom's eyes widened in alarm. "Oh no, sweetie!" She looked like she was going to reach for the phone to call a doctor. I wouldn't fault her for thinking I fractured something.

"No, no. It's okay. It doesn't hurt so much now. I just need to be more graceful, is all," I said, trying to calm her down and reassure her I'm all right and not needing don't a CAT scan.

"Go rest. You look tired. We'll bring you up some tea," Atsuko said, reaching for Mom and patting her on the shoulder to calm her down.

Thank you, Who-ever-it-is up there! Atsuko signed the certificate to my confirmed freedom. Well, it's how I see it anyways. (I exaggerate a lot.)

Resigned, Mom nodded in agreement. Something tells me Atsuko didn't buy how I got my bruises. I'm not going to pursue it since she didn't blow my cover.

Dismissing myself, I hurried to escape upstairs. I stumble on a step in the staircase and bang my knee against one of the steps painfully. I wince. _Great._ Another bruise on the knee to add to the collection.

Hearing the groans chorusing, I quickly say, "I'm okay." Scrambling to my feet, I raced to the safety of my room, trying not to hug my knee from the pain. If there was an award for being a clumsy dimwit, the trophy certainly will be awarded to me. I'd be the Queen of the dimwits. I envision myself in a clown suit and a parade of idiot's lacking dexterity cheering me on.

Reaching my room, I leap onto my bed and take in the scent of the familiar detergent scent and a few cat hairs. Buuyo, my sleeping cat, shrieked and bristling head to toe in surprise by the sudden invader bouncing on the bed. I giggled, cuddling the chubby feline, scratching its head. "I missed you, Buuyo." I did miss cradling the lazy pound a massive flesh. I kind of miss Eikichi-chan now. I thought, _At least I got Buuyo._

It's amazing how much comfort I take in to my familiar surroundings. I snuggled into the comfort of my missed bed. Cozying against the fluffy pillows all the while still holding Buuyo like a teddy bear against me. Never one to complain against attention, the cat complied, allowing me to hold it. (After a few minutes, Buuyo wanted to escape, struggling his way out). I looked around the room and everything was neatly placed in its place.

Mom's compulsive conformity to organize, clean and decorate things is shown in every room and specifically mine, since I tend to leave it undone. Yes, I'm proud to be messy…Sometimes. (It's a little embarrassing with company and boys around).

Irksomely enough, I feel alienated to my room right now. This tends to happen naturally when I'm not home for a long period of time. Yet, this time around I feel alone more than usual. Maybe I miss the Kurabara siblings? _Yes, that's probably it. _I miss having people around me. The habit has yet to cease just yet.

Deciding to take a quick wink of a nap, I stare up at the ceiling for a brief moment. Buuyo is already curled up into a cute, lumpy fur ball in my arms. He's ready to snooze off. I closed my eyelids and a yawn escapes from my mouth. I submit to sleep.

And in my dreams once more the ancient priestess is waiting for me under the willow tree.

* * *

Yuusuke is waiting outside with Keiko in front of Kurama's house. Keiko actually looks rather nice today. She was wearing a pink skirt that was above the knee and white short-sleeved, ruffled shirt and white heels. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail. Keiko has the ability to look rather lovely and going out on a date-well, she was suppose to be on one with him-at the moment they took a detour to the Minamino residence.

Yuusuke rang the doorbell and waited.

Keiko tried to not show her disappointment, but in instances like this, it was very hard.

Too hard. She did have a fireball infused anger that can take out the block.

"Where the hell is he?" Yuusuke said to himself. "Damn, Kurama."

"Maybe he's not home today," said Keiko. She hoped that Kurama wasn't home. Yeah, she likes him and thinks he's a good friend and all that nice stuff. But she wanted some alone time with him and carry on with what's left of her date. If Kurama came along, she would revert to the third wheel. Yuusuke's always been a guy's guy. Keiko could not compete with that.

She could only hope that her role as the third-wheel will not happen again today.

Shiori opened the door and her bright smile engulfed Yuusuke and Keiko. "Why, hello there. It's nice to see you, Yuusuke and Keiko. Are you looking for Shuuichi-chan?"

"Yeah. Is he here?" Yuusuke asked.

"Shuuichi's upstairs. He is dressing. He will be downstairs in a minute. Come, come inside and sit in the living room till he's ready," she said, opening the door wide enough for Keiko and Yuusuke to enter.

Keiko smiled. Kurama's mother was always sweet and a good host. She entered first and Yuusuke followed afterward.

Nobody could ever really notice how big Kurama's house actually is from the outside, but when you go inside, you can see how spacious and glamorous it actually is.

The living room was decorated in a very clean, white elegant type of decor. All the furnishings in the living room was tastefully arranged. It almost looked like the room of a fancy hotel suite.

A sterling silver tea set was set on the coffee table. Shiori offered a cup of tea to Keiko and Yuusuke. Yuusuke declined but he did accept a small red bean cake. Keiko took up the offer and helped herself to oolong tea and cookies.

Kurama enters the room looking rather worn out. He greeted his mother and then, Keiko and Yuusuke. "Yuusuke, I want to show you something interesting upstairs," Kurama said, with a polite smile.

Kurama glanced at Keiko and she looked down at her feet and then back up with approval. She silently said "It's okay. I'm not going to get upset about it."

"It'll be quick, Kei," reassured Yuusuke, following behind the kitsune.

* * *

Upstairs, entering Kurama's room, the kitsune waves his hand in a circular motion and then snaps his fingers. The image of the bedroom quivered for a second like a ripple in the surface of still water and then popped like a bubble. The illusion of the bedroom looking like it normally did was gone.

In its place showed a completely different picture of what it ordinarily usually looked. It was quite the surprise and quite different.

Yuusuke knew Kurama pretty well, but even he was surprised at what he saw. "Whoa. What's this here?" he said, eyes widening.

"One of demonesses we were looking for," Kurama replied calmly.

"Oh." Yuusuke was still a bit perturbed about that. "Um... She's dead." Killing wasn't that new to him anymore. Yuusuke killed demons that were rampant and murderous for a while now. It's just seeing a dead body hidden in a room is still weird and disturbing to him.

"I know. This is Hiei's work. This one was the violent, psychopathic one. He did not have much of a choice than to dispose of her. He brought the body her here minutes before she died-"

"Not to interrupt, but where's Hiei? Is he okay?" he asked, not taking his eyes away from the corpse. Hiei did a number on this one. She was practically covered in 2nd degree burns and severe gash worns from Hiei's sword. What makes it more sick is she's shoved half-way into a black garbage bag, her long battered legs dangling out of the bag.

"Hiei left just a minute ago. Walking around in broad daylight-as fast as he could be-is not all recommended with a dead body. The garbage bag was a last minute effort to conceal it.," Kurama explained. "He went to recover and I haven't had the chance to clean up this mess with mother being home at this time."

"Shit. What are you going to do?"

"Well, that is where you come in. I know that when I called you, you were on a date-which I apologize for-but can you ask Keiko to distract mother for a few minutes. I need your assistance for now. Go on. Go explain to Keiko briefly of the favor," the kitsune said, sighing at the work load left for him to do.

He was always the one having to clean up after everyone's mess. It became an exhausting occupation.

"Sure, sure. I'm on it." Yuusuke rubbed the back of his neck, soothing the tension. He opened the door and stepped out. Before he ran off, he added, "Hurry up and get rid of it, it's starting to smell."

"You don't need to tell me twice," Kurama replied.

The door closed. He got to work. He concocted another seed to engulf the body into a pod. The demoness was quite a tall individual. The pod was slightly bigger than the last one. The body was compressed into the fetal position. The nutrients inside the pod show heal up and clean the wounds inflicted. Koenma didn't want any of the demonesses to be killed. The least thing Kurama could do is clean up the body enough to make it identifiable.

* * *

Keiko nodded and agreed to what Yuusuke asked her to do. She convinced Shiori to show her around the garden, her pride and joy that Shuuichi shares with her.

Yuusuke rushed back to Kurama's room and he helped Kurama carry the heavy pod to the basement where Yuusuke was, again surprised to see another giant pod harvesting in the corner. Yuusuke stopped. "What is that?" he said, almost demanding.

"That is the demoness I found. Don't worry, she is still alive. I just put her inside a pod to keep her in a sleep until we find her other compatriots," he said.

Yuusuke hesitantly set the pod next to the other one.

Kurama sat down on the couch. Yuusuke proceeded after him. "Dude, that's fucking creepy."

"I seen worse things in my time," Kurama said.

Yuusuke shivered. He's not completely use to all these odd and out of the norm things other spirit detectives are forced to encounter. "You should stop making those...things." He pointed at the green pod. "It reminds me of that movie **Alien**."

"It's harmless. Somewhat."

"Somewhat is not good enough."

"As I was saying upstairs; before that demoness died she made it clear that there's more problems to come."

"Nothing we don't deal with constantly," said Yuusuke, waving it off. It wasn't something he wasn't use to already.

"I know. I just feel that you should be on your guard more than usual and be watchful of Keiko."

"Yeah, yeah. I heard."

* * *

Ai and her friends, Amiee and Saya, were leaving the Mall after a long day of shopping for shoes and clothes.

It was already 7:00 pm. The sky was dark. Their parents wouldn't want them being out late. Curfew was at 9:00pm.

Outside the mall were Aimee's parents waiting to pick her up. Saya and Ai walked to the bus stop. The bus stop to their town was far off from the mall and other traffic. It was a bit eerie and discomforting for the girls to wait in the darkness in the middle of nowhere for an hour.

"I want this stupid bus to come already!" Ai complained.

"Me too," agreed Saya. She was more openly showing her fear. Every hair on her body was raised.

"Nothing's going to happen. Stop being scared of everything," said Ai. Ai rolled her eyes at her friend's childishness. "Have some confidence for once."

"Not out here," Saya replied.

"Ugh," Ai scuffed.

They waited for what seemed like forever.

Their impatience growing-it was cut in half the minute Saya disappeared in the bushes. Large, massive monstrous claws snatched her into the bushes and the terrified screams of the girl sent Ai into a panic fit. Pure fear pushed Ai to run for her life.

Unfortunately, she did not make it far. "Nooo! Somebody help me!" she screamed to the top of her lungs. The same thing that took the life of her friend pounced on her and savagely mauled her.


	13. Vexation

Title: The Real Folk Blues

Author: Adorkablebanana

Genre: Crossover.

Rating: M

A/N: Life gets in the way. I haven't forgotten TRFB or any other of my fictions. I'm working on the next chapter as we speak. Read and review please. Thank you.

* * *

Chapter 13: Vexation

_P.O.V.D: Yuusuke._

_"When I was born I was so surprised I didn't talk for a year and a half."_

_-Gracie Allen._

"No more messes, please," said Kurama, cryptically. He sat by his desk in his room as he finished a cover letter for a program he planned on enrolling for as his life as Minamino Shuuichi. "You understand, Hiei?"

"As you say," replied the hybrid fire youkai with much lack of concern or genuine consideration. His answer was the type of answer you would expect to hear as a simple yes or no response to a waitress writing down your order, asking if you want eggs to go along with your meal.

"The clean was excruciatingly difficult when it came to mother's white carpet and the drapes. I rather avoid scrubbing with a cocktail of cleaning detergents to get the stains out when you know how nauseating the fumes can be to my senses."

"I repeat; I understand, fox," Hiei replied, once more. From his spot on the foot of the kitsune's bed, Hiei folded his arms across his chest.

"Then, that is good to know," said Kurama, slanting him a coy smile that earned him a glare from Hiei's end.

"When do you have to return?"

"To the University?" Kurama appeared thoughtful for a moment. "You just reminded me; I have a lunch date with one of my fellow classmates that I can say is a close acquaintance of mine. He's in town for a day or two. I promised to take him up on the offer of lunch."

Hiei looked at Kurama in a way that said he didn't give a flying fuck about it.

Hiei shrugged.

Kurama checked his planner for the time and place he was supposed to meet up with his classmate.

"Any new updates on our leading ladies?" Kurama asked, offhandedly.

"There's still that one missing. No new leads on her."

"Koenma continues to lay the pressure down in order to 'encourage' all of us to track the demoness down. Dilly dallying is what we do best, after all," said the fox with a touch of sarcasm. He ran a hand through his tresses.

"There has been more killings of human females. The bodies continue to pile up. The rate we are going with this it won't be easy to cover it up and hide the evidence from the police."

"Yes, that is quite true I suppose." He regarded Hiei with a serious, but blank expression. "Shall we resume further investigations tonight?"

"It looks like we have to. The killings occur the most during the night. If I want to get that wretched thumb-sucker off my back, I need to work this through the bone." Hiei sighed, a tired and exasperated quality to his eyes and the tightness around his mouth revealed how much of a toll this particular mission is costing him.

* * *

For the past couple of days, Kagome spend most of her time at home in her room sleeping, watching television or reading old manga comics she collected since grade school. She rarely stepped out of her room. The few times she did were for the essentials such as to take a shower, eat and use the toilet.

Oh, and for the rare phone calls she got from Eri, Houjou, Yuka, and Ayumi. Yukimura Keiko sometimes called, but she was mostly with Yuusuke, at school or working in her family's ramen shop.

Kagome didn't press anyone to call her and the majority of the time during her phone conversations, she didn't necessarily add or took from the conversation. She was mostly silent, switching from the default responses: "Hmm", "Yes", "No", and or the occasional, "You don't say."

Atsuko and her mother were a bit worried for her. Her mother thought she might have a case of depression going on.

She thought of taking her to a psychiatrist to prescribe her something or at least talk to her to get whatever that's plaguing her out of her chest.

For some reason or another, Kagome simply felt tired and lost in her thoughts. In her dreams the world was much more alive and closer to the home she felt more in tune with as weird as that sounded.

The dreams were mostly reliving the times she spent in the feudal era with everyone. She missed them all so dearly.

How could she explain to anyone her feelings of the situation?

No one could necessarily relate.

Kagome felt out of place and alone. Although she met some nice new people to occasionally go out to a movie with and talk to, the Kuwabara siblings are great, but it's not the same. Her heart belonged in another place that wasn't here in her time. She felt alienated.

Kagome sighed, sulking in the comfort of her bed. Sinking her face into the pillow, Kagome closed her eyes and felt her eyes stinging around the edges. She squeezed her eyes shut. _'I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry and that's final!' _If she allows herself to cry, the tears will not stop and the pain will be overwhelming.

After what felt like forever, Kagome drifted off to sleep. And in the world of her dreams, she immediately found herself in a forest that stretched on forever. There are tall, marvelous trees with red flowers swaying with the soft breezes of the wind. In the circle of these trees stood a pond that glittered under the sunlight—the scenery resembled a painting. It was a sight for sore eyes. Kagome walked out of the shrubs to take a closer look. The water was still as glass. The clearness of the pond's water made all the smooth pebbles and tiny fishes visible.

Kagome peered at the smooth surface and her reflection stared back at her. "What is this place?"

In a few instances, the smooth surface of the pond rippled, distorting the reflection. Kagome glanced over in the direction the ripples were coming from. A beautiful woman with milky white skin and long raven hair dressed in the traditional priestess robes entered the pond. Kagome blinked a few times and it came to her attention that woman stepping in the water was Kikyou.

She was slowly making her way toward Kagome.

As most dreams go, suddenly the scenery slightly changed. The small, quaint pond expanded into a never ending ocean. All the red flowers started slowly raining down on them.

Kikyou appeared before Kagome. She extended a small, pale hand out to her. Kagome didn't hesitate to reach out and grab it. Kikyou guided her into the water and submerged in the ocean with Kikyou, Kagome floated side by side alongside the priestess.

Not once did they release one another's hands.

"Danger lurks in the form of a mask. Keep your eyes open," warned Kikyou.

"Wait—why? When is this going to happen?"

Before any of her answers could be answered Kagome opened her eyes and she was back in her room, lying on her bed next to Buuyo, her lazy fat cat.

* * *

"Fucking stupid sonofabitch!" I growled, gritting my teeth. This is perfect! Just fucking perfect! The whole fucking shit place called the world is giving me a fucking hard time again!

I grabbed the imp-youkai by the neck holding him up close and at the same time a good distance away from my face. _When was the last time this fucker took a bath? He stinks like a load of shit._ I thought. "Where is the demoness known as the Hime of the Pit?" I asked for the final time, glaring down the squirming whatchamacallit, who was currently clawing my wrist for freedom. Like hell I'll let him go.

"I-I d-don't know w-where she went. I w-was told to ambush you, n-nothing more! I swear it!" the puke green thingy croaked, quivering. Great, another goal completed. This leaves us back to square one. We're getting nowhere on this stupid mission. It's been weeks since we made any progress. I'm tired of this crap already.

Unable to stand the bile waste babbling his idle threats, I tossed the sucker to a pretty aggravated Jaganshi. Hiei caught the vermin in one hand, squeezing out the green from the poor demon. At least red looks better on it than green did. "Tell us or die an excruciatingly slow death," his ghastly voice threatened, squeezing more for emphasis. Leave it to him to get straight to the point faster than I can.

Kurama, who been quiet for pretty much the whole passing day, spoke up. "Hiei, he won't be able to give us any information if you keep strangling him as you are now."

Hiei shifted him a glare as he was considering the fox's options.

Kurama did have a point. What good is a dead demon to us anyway?

"Yeah, drop the stinker on the ground—unless you want the stench of shit to stick to you," I added. Hiei immediately dropped the demon to the ground. The thought of foul odor sticking on him sounded unsanitary. I don't blame him. It's pretty much the same reason why I tossed it away. Shit smells better than the imp does.

I pressed a foot on its head, asking nicely for the last time. "Look, my patience is running short, tell me now where the demoness went to." I added more pressure down on the heel of my foot, the demon-imp screeched his pleas, asking for release.

"Okay, okay. I will tell you, but stop stepping on me!" it screeched. I lifted my foot to step on one of its' arms in case he might make a break for it. The demon-imp didn't look satisfied.

"So where did this bitch get to?"

"I only know where one of them left to—and you caught her—the other is a mystery to me, I swear it!" he begged, whining for us to spare his life. How pathetic is this? First the ego inflated youkai boasts about how superior he is to us weaker "Reikai scum," then the imp-shit has the balls (wait, what is he (It? Male or female? I took a short examination, cocking my head side to side. The others shot questioning stares.

"Urameshi, what are you doing?" asked the ever helpful Kuwabara. Red and Short-Stuff are probably wondering the same thing too.

Hmm…Screw that. I'm not that curious of this demon's gender to go out of my way to find out. Where was I before_? Damn it, I lost my train of thought again._

(Oh, never mind. I remember now.)

Youkai who can't back up their words and then beg for mercy in the end seriously piss me off. When will they learn to be a badass you need to stay a badass all the way through.

Idiots these days.

"Nothing, just thinking," I said to him.

"It appears we're never going to get our answers from this demon," Kurama said, in a soft spoken way.

And sadly he was correct. He's always right.

I sighed, I'm tired.

"I don't have time for this." Hiei marched over, kicking the imp loose and smashing the abused thing in the nearest tree trunk. The demon hit the trunk hard, rebounding, landing on the rural ground. That was brutal. "I already wasted five minutes of my life I won't get back, tell us where the bitch went so I can move on with my day—otherwise you will die a painful death I would be most enthusiastic to provide," Hiei barked, the chill lacing his youki did not conceal his haughty mood.

Kurama quirked a brow, oddly surprised by his friend's behavior or should I say "boyfriend". Nah, I kid, I kid!

"The shrimp's right. We all got better things to do, like my study session with my tutor. I got a test tomorrow and failing it won't look good on my average so speak up, you little snot!" Kuwabara urged in a very ape-like way, crossing his arms over his chest impatiently.

Randomly I thought, '_The demon does look like a booger._' A squashed booger the way Hiei's grinding the sole of his boot on its head, burying further inside the ground.

Hiei slanted another one of his "I'm-going-to-fuck-you-up glares to Kuwabara. It happened a lot whenever Kuwabara recited love poetry he dedicates to Yukina or whenever the nickname "shrimp", "midget" and other height-related jokes comes out of his mouth. "Shut up, useless human."

"Hey! Quit telling me to shut up, shrimpy midget!" Kuwabara retorted, falling into yet another verbal brawl with the witty Jaganshi.

"Hn. How clever. How long did it take you to come up that one? How original. The stupid Neanderthal can't even come up with a proper insult." He grinned in his creepy Hiei-way.

Oh, Hiei's in a baaad mood today.

"Why you—Listen here, midget, I can come up with a lot of names about you, ones you will regret. So can it!"

"Right." He rolled his eyes. "Thus proving my point."

"Both of you, can it!" I shouted. I was tired of being set to the sidelines. As amusing as it is to see dumb and dumber argue, finding what's-her-face bitch takes priority now.

"Fuck it, Yuusuke! I'm not letting this asshole here get away with calling me stupid!" the beet-faced, tensed Kuwabara snapped.

I sighed. _'Why can't he shut it for a change?'_

"But you are stupid, dumb-ass."

Here's the part where Kuwabara grabs my shirt, threatening to smash my face against his fist. "Quit calling me stupid!"

"Then stop acting stupid, stupid!" I bit back, sticking my nose high in the air arrogantly. It's a fact, duh!

We traded insults for a prolonged 5 minutes as well as beating each other a few times, throwing punches and kicks. The asshole hit me square in the shoulder, knowing youkai claws buried themselves there earlier. The blow hurt like hell. I wanted to beat him more for that.

"Pft! I kicked a lot ass today and I can do it again, Urameshi. Don't tempt me." He wiped the small portion of blood trickling his lip away. He stood there acting all cocky and proud like a smug bastard.

"You've got no right to be smug. I killed more than you did today." Interjecting into our little quarrel, Hiei rolled his red as ruby rock eyes as he was draping his black cloak over his shoulders again.

Hearing the comment I busted out laughing while Kuwabara, on the other hand, bitched at me and the "dwarf".

Before it got ugly (and I'm not talking about Kuwabara's face here) Kurama cleared his throat, gathering the two nimrod's attention. "We all have responsibilities to complete. I have to visit mother today. Watching the three of you fight is not very productive." Kurama sounded rather on the beast side.

Maybe the Youko in him set off during our usual antics? Who knows?

"During your quaint little scuffle, the demon mentioned where the last of the demonesses' fled to," the fox concluded smoothly, summoning a spiraling vine tying the struggling imp. "Botan might want to turn it in to Spirit World."

We must look pretty stupid standing there bickering when our genius fox friend uncovered the answer under three minutes. How lame can we be? Stupid, brainy, girly-boy.

* * *

"Nothing new today it would seem," said Koenma, sighing disappointedly, leaning back, exasperated, against his chair. He suckled harder on the pacifier, dragging a hand through his brown hair. The stress clearly is resurfacing to light. He send Botan to collect us to go searching for the demoness or to check the town for rampaging youkai working for the wenches. Koenma sat there, pensive, lost in his thoughts.

This silence is deafening. I can't stand things like this. "So what now? We went searching this bitch for two days. Two days, Koenma! I can't be traveling back and forth like this. My social life does count too, ya know."

"Doesn't the tag name "toddler" sound ridiculous now?" he said, quirking a brow as he rest his jaw on his propped palm.

The remark drew in Botan's attention in a bad way. She was giggling in the background.

Sometimes I want to grab her magical flying oar and whack over the head with it.

(You know I can't do that for obvious reasons.)

Calling the Koenma toddler doe kind of come off ridiculous when Koenma's wearing his teenage guise, but a hobby is a hobby. These things don't die easy. So I'll take my sweet-ass time trying to remember not to call him a toddler.

"Koenma, didn't the interrogation with Oki go well? Didn't she have any information regarding this current situation?" Kurama brought the question to face. Oki, more like the slut-on-the-go, is residing under lock and key in the barbed prison in Spirit World's special detainment unit, under surveillance. Oki is one of the shape shifter youkai's that was caught first and forced to expose the relations she has to the other demons that we caught so far and still looking for.

"No. She refused to say a peep. She even went as far to lock her spirit under a comatose state, avoiding contact whatsoever along with dashing our chances to dig up info to ashes," the Reikai Prince groaned, holding his head between his hands. "My father's going to kill me now."

"What now?" I said.

There's no rerouting the plan anymore. Koenma appears to be too stomped to come up with a fix. He's too worried over the fate of his soon to be spanked bottom.

Kurama and Hiei and even Kuwabara are beyond the limits of patient.

We were obliged to hunt down these whores, but did we find them? Yes and no. We two out of the three and the third one is still missing. So far we found a big fat NOTHING.

I knew breaking the mirror in the bathroom last week would bring bad luck.

The tension enclosed in the office fired up to plain aggravation.

Hiei and Kurama's faces showed their exasperation, including anger, in crystal clarity. I, for one, don't look forward to continuing this mission.

But by the pained moan erupting from Koenma's lips told us the answer was there.

Damn it. Can't things get more complicated as it is?

"As much a thrill it is to sit around doing nothing, I need to get back or else Keiko will hack me to pieces. An angry girlfriend is what I don't need on my shoulders." I said my peace and with that, I snapped a finger, cueing Botan to open a portal to home.

Kuwabara proceeded after me, pulling his sports jacket on. "I gotta go, too. My tutor won't be waiting on me. The girl goes animal on me for missing. Sorry, Koenma," he waved apologetically.

"Have a pleasant evening," added Kurama, bowing his head and then stepping through the hollow hole, biding his farewells. We ignored the shrieking, indignant cries our boss blew; demanding we stay this instant.

Fat chance that's going to happen. Enough is enough.

Hiei hopped into the portal to the Makai faster than a speeding bullet. He's out for the day, too.

* * *

Kuwabara ran to the library ten blocks down from where we were dropped off, mumbling a speedy goodbye, making a fast track on the pavement. He's gone now. Hopefully his tutor isn't already waiting for him at the library. From what he mentioned to me she is supposed to be one tough chick that doesn't like to wait on him.

It was just Kurama and I left.

"Going to Shiori's, Kurama?" I asked the leftover coconut remaining on the tree. Just the two of us.

"Yes, I am. The weekend is free for me from school; visiting Mother is on the agenda for the time being." He smiled.

We made our way outside the park gates. The redhead asked me my "to-do" list options.

"I'm going to see Keiko perform her ballet show in an hour. If I don't then you'll know why you won't see me on the next mission. Buried six feet under where's I'm going end up next." I say nothing, but the truth.

Kurama smiled, chuckling behind his hand. A trait he acquired in order to hide his laughter from others. It's annoying since he can pull it off so well. "I see. Congratulate Keiko for me then."

"Yeah, I'll tell her."

"Goodbye, Yuusuke."

"Staying in town?"

"Yes."

"All right then, see ya." We went our separate ways.

* * *

Higurashi Kagome has been tutoring Kuwabara for the last few weeks. Occasionally they go to Wac Donald's to grab a bite or catch a flick at the local theaters.

Kuwabara often tells Kagome of his amazing beautiful girlfriend. A girl named Yukina. The devotion and all the poems he wrote proclaiming his undying love for Yukina brought to surface underlying feelings of loneliness and the burning love she still felt for InuYasha.

The way Kuwabara went on and on about Yukina, she kind of wished she had somebody as well. She wished InuYasha was here beside her right here right now, but she knew that was unlikely.

InuYasha could be dead for all she knew?

And seeing youkai walk around in broad daylight in this day and age seemed very unrealistic.

It brought back memories in a rush. At one point during the session Kagome needed to excuse herself to the bathroom. She went in the library bathroom and stared at the reflection in the mirror. Tears went down her check. She felt alone in the world and lost. She blinked the tears out of her face and staring back at her was no longer her reflection but the reflection of Kikyou. Kikyou's somber face stared into Kagome's wide, alarmed eyes. She placed a hand against the glass.

Moments later, the odd feeling inside Kagome compelled Kagome to reach out and press her palm against the mirror, against the hand pressed flat on the glass.

Much uncertainty and confusion, Kagome allowed something inside her to let go and she placed her hand over Kikyou's. The instant she did that, there was a twinge of warmth that spilled from the hands touching. Oddly enough, a feeling of liberation and belonging came over her and although the tears continued to flow the isolation she felt dissolved a bit.


	14. Unexpected

Title: The Real Folk Blues

Author: Adorkablebanana

Genre: Crossover, angst, romance, humor, action, drama.  
Rating: Nc-17

Fandom: InuYasha/Yu Yu Hakusho

Warning: shoujo-ai, shounen-ai, sexual situations.  
Summary: If problems time traveling didn't put Kagome down her warped modern day life will. Not only is Yuusuke Urameshi involved his life with her a case of kitsune obsession has her on the ropes. What's this? Her past is coming for her too? What's a girl to do under these conditions? A not so common Kurama/Kagome.  
Disclaimer: I don't own or profit from the InuYasha and Yu Yu Hakusho series.

* * *

**Chapter 14**: Unexpected

_P.O.V.: Kagome_

_"Do you know why God withheld the sense of humor from women?_

_That we may love you instead of laughing at you."_

_- Mrs. Patrick Campbell - to a man._

"Sorry can't talk now!" Yuusuke raced past Yuumi, rushing up the stairs. Leaving the words hanging on the startled woman's mouth.

Yuusuke rummaged his room, digging for a clean and suitable pair of clothes. _Nothing. Damn it. _

He dug, and dug and he dug…

_Bingo! Found it! _

He found a clean pair of black jeans, a decent button-up shirt and a dark shirt. Wearable for many occasions. Yuumi entered the room, quietly asking, "What's the matter, Yuusuke? Is something wrong?"

"No, all's good. Just lookin' for a decent outfit to wear to go to Keiko's performance. Remember Kagome spoke about it a while ago?"

"Ah, yes. Keiko-chan's ballet. I remember. Didn't Kagome leave earlier to go?" she asked. He nodded. "In that case, sweetheart, you better hurry. Why don't you hop in the shower and meanwhile I iron your clothes?" She offered, kindly.

_Thank you, Yuumi! _Yuusuke thought with relief. "Fine and thanks." He scurried to the bathroom as the older woman collected the clothing he left on the bed.

* * *

Yuusuke took a quick shower; washing his body cleansed of all the grime, blood and dirt covering him. The sensation of the spray of water after a long day refreshing and relaxing, scrubbing his skin.

The toushin discovered a disturbing thing in the bathroom making him mumble obscenities. Kagome replaced his razor with one of her pink lady razors. Why does she always do that?

_It's so damn annoying sharing a bathroom with girls_, he thought, bitterly. Damn her. Why doesn't she keep her grubby paws on her own things?!

Disregarding the disruption taking place in his private domain, he brushed his teeth, combed out his hair and gelling it to his preference.

Satisfied, he cautiously peeked behind the door as he cracked it open, checking to see if Yuumi might be around.

He didn't want to have an accidental walk in. It happened to him once already. A second time is not the charmer.

_'Coast is clear.' _Shivering, the cool air breezing into the room, Yuusuke hurried. Scooping the clothes Yuumi quickly pressed to wrinkle free perfection, he scrambled to get ready. Toweling himself, drying his body. Yuusuke threw on the black shirt, black jeans and a gray blazer jacket he long ago forgotten existed. Oh, well. Time to bring it to life.

He changed his mind about the button-up.

Right in the middle of process of pulling up his square-cut briefs, Kagome waltzed in to give him another round of "Hurry-up's" to prompt him to leave faster. Instead, her mouth suddenly was tongue-tied at the sight of Yuusuke's bare ass and exposed genitalia.

Yuusuke turned and gave her a funny look. The best way to describe is a cross between embarrassed and bewildered.

Kagome's beet-red face couldn't pull her eyes away from the, ahem, sight.

"Don't you fucking knock?!" Yuusuke shouted, yanking up his boxers and rushing into his jeans.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to barge in. I thought you were ready." Kagome turned away, embarrassed.

"I know this is the best thing you'll ever see in a long time—which you should really cherish—but, just knock next time like a normal person."

Kagome stalked out into the hallway, crumbling as she stormed off, "You—you! The nerve!"

Dressed to impressed, Yuusuke felt odd wearing such refined attire. It's simply not him...then again, it didn't matter. What matter today is Keiko.

Besides, Kagome would have a cow if he went down town looking like something the cat dragged in.

_Dignified_ is the main objective here. Yuusuke rapidly left the house, dragging a pink-faced Kagome in tow all the while ignoring the stares his family shot him.

* * *

Right before they reach the building Keiko's performance was showing it occurred to Kagome to dig into her tote purse for the tickets to have them ready on hand.

And, much to her utter dismay, her ticket was nowhere to be found in the confines of her tote. Kagome continuously rummaged through her tote and no yellow ticket with a ballerina print anywhere.

Kagome stopped mid-step on the staircase right before entering the building. "Wait, Yuusuke."

Ahead of her, Yuusuke stops and looks over to her. "What's wrong?"

"I don't have my ticket with me. I think it's still in my drawer back at home," she said, sheepishly.

"C'mon! Really?" said Yuusuke, exasperated. "Keiko's on in less than fifteen minutes."

"I know, I know. I'm really sorry, she apologized. "You just go on ahead. I'll go back to the house and come back, asap."

"Are you sure? It's late now and I don't like the idea of you walking around at night by yourself."

"I'm a big girl. Don't worry about me."

Yuusuke pulled out his wallet from his back pocket and handed Kagome enough money to take a cab home and back. "Cab it back here as soon as you can. I'm going to be in near the front so I'll save you a seat."

"Thanks. The bus is almost here though. It will only take me twenty minutes to head back. But, to save time, I'm taking a cab back here. Go on ahead. You don't want her to get angry at you."

Yuusuke regarded Kagome with a serious look. "Remember, I'm up front."

"Got it. See you soon." Kagome waved her temporary farewell, making her way back to the bus stop three blocks east from the establishment.

Kagome disregarded the lack of people roaming the streets as she paced herself to catch the bus before the scheduled bus drives away. Her heels clicked and clacked the faster she ran. Only a few feet away from the said destination the bus decides to be horrible and pull off and away before she could have a chance to step in.

"Damn." Kagome frowned, annoyed at her luck. Sighing dejectedly, she started walking to the next bus stop. The next bus stop is more inclined to make local stops than the one she was currently departing from.

The streets are nearly vacant. Nobody in their right mind was walking around here after dark. Yet, this wasn't the first time Kagome roamed the streets as night approached. She has seen far worse things in her life time.

The whole feudal era trip doesn't necessarily count though, she thought.

All the tall buildings she passed are corporate and government buildings. Nothing terribly interesting to stare at, she thought, as she walked on, click-clacking her heels against the pavement.

A weird and sudden vibe brushed from the back of her neck right down to the tips of her toes. The feeling of uneasiness replaced her agitation over the tickets in seconds. The "off" sensation surrounding her was just enough to give her a strong jolt of paranoia. Kagome cautiously peeked from the corner of her eye to catch a glimpse of who and what may be following behind her.

The odd part of all of this, she could swear on her grandmother's grave that there was something following her. Kagome tried to keep calm and play it off coolly in order to not lose her nerve and try to not raise suspicion immediately. She could feel it in her beating heart there was somebody following her and it wasn't going away.

Kagome stopped walking.

Silence.

Only the sound of driving cars passing by echoed the night.

Something wasn't right. The gut feeling inside her kept on insisting upon that. Kagome turned around and searched with her eyes. Nothing visible caught her eye. She mirror-like window of the bank she stood in front of was not her own reflection, but of Kikyou.

Kikyou stood where Kagome was currently, staring at her. It startled Kagome enough to make her jump a little.

A stern expression twisted the priestess' features. "Kagome look right behind you!" she exclaimed.

Kagome turned again and there on the grounds beside her shadow stretching behind her on the pavement was not alone, accompanied by another shadow figure.

Kagome gasped, her heart jumping to her throat. "W-What is that?"

A clawed, gangly hand reached out of the cement trying to grab hold of her—Kikyou's alarmed voice continued on saying, "Don't let it come near you! It's a demon, you fool!"

"Ahh!" Kagome yelped, pulling away, sprinting in a panic.

Kagome nearly toppled over herself. She abandoned her precious shoes and made a run after the bus that was slowly approaching.

The shadowy monster emerged from the flat surface of the sidewalk like a dark, transparent ghost, hissing and growling. It looked like a gargoyle crossed over with an ogre.

The mere sight of this thing only encouraged Kagome to further run, adrenaline pumping through her veins.

"I don't want to die!" Kagome squeaked. She shouted loud enough to draw the bus driver's attention. "Please, please stop! Something's trying to kill me!"

The bus slowly to a halt, opening its doors to her—without sparing a minute for a breath of air, she rushed on the bus, urging the bus driver, a bespectacled elderly man, to drive fast.

A bit surprised and nervous, the bus driver didn't argue. He pulled away and drove as fast as he could. Just the distraught look on the girl's face was enough to worry him.

Huffing and puffing, gasping for air. Her chest burned as she sucked in as much air as she could. She couldn't believe what just transpired. There's youkai and all sorts of demons roaming about. Making matters worse, they were after her. Again.

This isn't happening. Not again.

To get some fresh air, Kagome cracked the window open to let in air. She felt carsick.

Unexpectedly, the demon pounced on the side of the bus, pressing against Kagome's mirror.

Kagome's eyes shot open and a scream ripped through her lips.

She quickly stood, stumbling to the other side of the bus.

The demon roared with unbridled fury. The few passengers on the bus went haywire, panicking and losing their minds at the sight of the demon—punching fists through the glass and forcing his way in.

The bus driver looked at the chaos from the rearview mirror and nearly had a stroke. "OH my God!" he shouted, losing control of the wheel. The bus swerved around violently. All the passengers, including the demon, were thrown around against the seats.

The demon crashed against one of the poles. Kagome scrambled to another seat, trying to grip her way to safety.

Kagome and everyone inside flew in every direction. Holding onto one of the nearest seat handles, she managed to not fly through a broken window.

The bus collided straight into a school fence, turning the vehicle on its right side.

The demon yelped in pain. Immediately scratching its way out of the broken down bus and dissolving into the ground.

Kagome breathed in and out, slowly. Every part of her hurt a lot. It was a miracle she didn't die or fatally injury herself to the brink of death.

Crawling out of the torn open back door, Kagome limped out of the vehicle covered in cuts and possibly bruises. Her wrist hurt a lot. She limped out as fast as she could before the faint sirens could catch up with her.


End file.
